


He would be King

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Comedy, F/M, Femdom, Frayed wires, Fun, Futa on Male, Futadom, Happy Sex, Harem, Humor, Jaune harem, Knight shade, LEWD, Love, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Oral Sex, Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Time Keeper - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, male on female, painal, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune wanted to be a hunter, that's all he did! He knew that people were in his way but he didn't care! He was going to go to Beacon and prove a male had his worth! He just doesn't know why everyone is so fucking scared of him and who is this monster they keep referring to? Oh well, It's time for Jaune to be the man that would be king!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new comedy Jaune story! What if Jaune goes to a Beacon but instead of being the bottom boy he's on top? What if one misunderstanding after another makes an avalanche of fear and terror that leads to Jaune began to King of Beacon? Well, let's take a look and find out...

"Is this really necessary?" Jaune asked not liking how he looked.

"Of course it is little bro! You are going to go to Beacon and be a _damn_ knockout!" Jane Arc his second oldest sister asked, the elder Arc was busy applying the finishing touches to Jaune's head.

Making sure that his hair was extra long and thin slender and more girl like than male. Jaune grunted he had no idea why his sisters who had been so against him being a hunter his whole life were not hell-bent on getting him to Beacon. Not that Jaune cared he was going to be a hunter!

 

He was finally got to get off the damned Arc farm and live a life of adventure and action!

"And there!" Jane said as she put the finish touched on Jaune's outfit a very short top that looked almost like a plaid blouse.  Jaune frowned he had no idea why his sister was making him look almost. _. girly..._

 

He had been put on a four-month _intense_ workout routine that despite Jaune asking why any routine for a hunting school where he would be forced to fight would consist of literally nothing but squats and crunches he still followed as he was told, he always listened to his family advice.

 

"Now Jaune! Beacon is a bit different than Vale it's the big city so I and by I, I mean all of us want you to take _lots_ of pictures there!" Jane said smiling her smile sickly sweet and her voice laced with malice that only Jaune could not pick up.

 

Her grin could and would have ripped the paint from his shield and sent anyone else with even a shred of self-preservation or the slightest idea to know when they were being tricked running away in the opposite direction as fast as his limbs could take him.  

But Jaune was not that man he smiled up at his sister making sure that she knew just how much he was grateful for any training. He was being snuck off to Vale mainly because his parents flat out refused to let him leave the farm.

 

Nicholas and Juniper never told their son why he was not allowed to leave the small town of Arcadian, nor was he allowed to visit any of the larger kingdoms for any reason at all. Neither him nor his own father was allowed or in his dad's case was simply not trying to leave went to Vale.

 

He only knew that only his mother and sisters were allowed to leave to the city but he didn't care! He was going to go to Vale and he was going to be a hunter!

 

I have some muscles, life on the farm was not all that bad. Jaune thought flexing in the mirror, his life of manual labor had lead to him having a decent amount of muscles. He was not bulging out at the seems but he was just about as in shape as he could and he would need it…

\-----

"Oww...." Ruby whimpered as she felt like her head had been bashed in with a blunt object.

"And stay down! _Dunce!"_ A sharp angry voice screamed as Ruby whimpered she was already having a bad day and even wore it was by another futa!

Ruby sighed the young reaper already regretting coming to Beacon, she had gotten in early on a damn scholarship but now?

 

"Maybe I should have stayed home? I'm sure dad misses me..." Ruby groaned-

 

"Hey, you need some help?" A light calm voice said as Ruby paused.

"A _male?"_ Ruby asked her hand shooting up her eyes opened up as a pair of light blue eyes looked down to her. A male? Was helping her up a tall boy slightly taller than herself with rich blonde had a pair of light blue eyes that looked just like her own father-

 

 _Down girl! Not now!_ Ruby said her cock already beginning to react, a boy that looked like the first object of her own sexual desires was standing in front of her helping her up as Ruby stood up she took in the male who was either incredibly foolish or-

 

 _"Strong."_ Ruby let the words slip out of her mouth as she saw a mountain of a man. The male was tall, taller than her but she could see the muscles under his shirt. He was wearing a slim fitting black outfit that looked like a light jacket that clung to his body, showing off the very toned musculature that _rippled._ Ruby blushed a bit as the male looked her dead in her eyes maintained a grip on her hand and smiled.

 

"Hey! Name's Jaune Arc! Short sweet rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it!" Jaune said as Ruby froze social interactions never were his forte and-

"Ruby! Ruby Rose! You may call me-

"Hey _, Ruby!_ Nice to meet you!" If Ruby's jaw could have fallen it would have hit the floor and made a hole. Before it began to tunnel down into the earth.

 

Not only had Jaune, a _male_ looked her a futa that had _never_ at least to Ruby's knowledge met in the eye he had called her by her first name!? No other man but her father had dared to call her by her first name! And he just thought that he could do that with no consequences!

 

Well, he had-

 _He called me by my first name... he approached me... he walked up to me... a male walked up to me, touched me without asking. Helped me up and is looking me dead in my eyes..._ Ruby's mind began to whirl at a thousand rate a minute her eyes going wide as saucers as she took a gasp! The futa let out a low whimper as a dawning of realization began to play in her mind as she gulped.

 

There was only _one_ reason a male would ever, and she did mean ever do that to a futa.

The only other male to that, that she knew of was her father and the only reason Tai did that was because he was-

"Strong." The word left Ruby's mouth in a second the futa gasped and blushed the implications of just who she was talking to were still fresh in her mind. She was not just talking to a male she was talking to a strong one. A man that was not scared of her being a futa! A man that was stronger than her…

 

Ruby gulped a wave of panic and terror flooding deep into her body as she knew her normal knees were going to soon to _goop!_

_What do I say!? What do I tell him!? What if he gets pissed off at me and attacks!?_

"Ruby-

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ruby said bowing her head Jaune paused.

 

"Didn't mean to what?" Jaune asked the futa, he knew what Ruby was mainly because most girls did not a foot of solid cock hanging between their legs as he smiled.  

 

"Ruby is something wrong?"  Jaune asked taking a hand and placing it on her shoulder, the younger futa let out a squeal! She looked like she had been struck by some kind of poker, her already pale face looked like it had lost all of it's few color draining of blood as she began to shake.

 

"I! It! It's nothing!" Ruby said backing off only for Jaune's hand to _clamp_ down on her shoulder, Ruby felt the breath leave her lungs as a man a real man like her father began to glare down at her. Ruby felt her legs turn to mush her heart beating out of her chest. Jaune's gaze was like that of a predatory.

 

Those light blue friendly blue eyes that had once seemed friendly were now narrowed to slit. Jaune glared down at Ruby looking to her as if she was an insect and his whole body was a giant boot.

 

"Ruby. Is something wrong?" Jaune asked in his best brother voice, the younger futa seemed to be distressed and that was _not_ ok.  

 

"Ruby if something is wrong you don't have to hide it, am I bothering you?" Jaune asked as Ruby panicked.

 

 _He thinks I'm being annoying! Oh no! He's going to put me in a wall! Mom said that when she tried to fuck dad he suplexed her so hard be broke her shoulder!_ Ruby screamed internally her body going into survival mode as she began to gulp.

 

"I! No! You did nothing wrong! I'm sorry!" Ruby bowed to Jaune again showing her submissive side knowing that males, _real_ men demanded that from futa and a man that could look her in the eye, touch her shoulder with that grip that felt like iron demanded her respect and she would be damned before she felt his wrath.

"Ruby. If I am bothering you, you know you can tell me. I mean we just met it's not like I'm going to suplex you so hard that I _snap_ your neck right?" Jaune made a joke that his dad often told his mom realizing his mistake as Ruby almost fainted.

 

_He knows! He is going to kill me! Oh, goddess! Please! Please help me!_

"It's not that! You are not bothering me! In fact, look at this!" Ruby said as she somehow by a miracle of the goddess herself as she slipped out of the males iron grip.  Taking several steps back as she gulped.

 

"I have this!" Ruby said taking out her baby Crescent Rose as she slammed it into the ground-

Jaune didn't so much as flinch. The male looked at her scythe-like it was a can opener, he eyes Ruby like she had just pulled out a Vacuoan army knife and tried to pass it off for a mecha shift.

"It's-

"A combination scythe with a high impact sniper rifle. Nice." Jaune said without a hint of emotion in his voice. His words were sharp and gold like daggers made of ice! Jaune looked irritated more than anything like Ruby had insulted him with her weapon-

 

"W-well what do you have?" Ruby asked her legs shaking as Jaune shrugged his body shook and it looked like he was going to be sick!?

 

 _He's so disgusted that it makes him want to throw up!?_ Ruby thought as the mere presence of her by now unquestionably inferior weapon wanted to make Jaune throw up!

 

Of all the days that Jaune would be airsick now was the worst of them!

 

 _Oh god, that bullhead ride was worse than I thought!_ Jaune gulped down, a wave of vomit forcing the bile back down his throat! If there was a silver lining about being weak to motion it was that his sickness kept his voice low and even.

 

Too focused on not vomiting all over his new friend who seemed oddly skittish.  Jaune was _not_ good with new people ever since birth he had a rare facial disorder that made it _very_ hard for him to display emotions on his face.

 

He had what people called a _death glare_ as his normal look and was honestly trying to be nicer.

 

 _Strange I thought futa were supposed to be strong? All the ones back home were confident and firm I guess not all futa are the same. Duh._ Jaune hit himself mental no two people were the same and futa were just people like him and he needed to let her know that!

 

"This is mine, Crocea Mors. It's not... fancy Jaune found the best word that could make him sound good as he showed off his weapons.  

 

"A sword and shield? That's all?" Ruby immediately regretted the question Jaune's eyes already glaring become like daggers his gaze pierced her very soul making her want to crawl up in a small ball and just die!

 

"It's an heirloom is that a problem?" Jaune was already being not panic. He knew that his weapon was not the best but it was family!

"Is something wrong? It's a _classic!"_

"N-no! Not at all! I _love_ it! In fact, not enough people appreciate the classics!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled he knew that his weapon was good enough and he was glad that Ruby thought so as well.

 

"Good. I'm glad that we agree so do you know where we are going?"

"I was following you."

"I was following you," Jaune said as he and the futa paused looking at each other before-

"Crap!" Both of them yelled at once as the Man and the futa ran.  

\-----

"Well I don't know _how_ this helps but if Jane says so," Jaune said as he finished changing he really did not know how wearing a pair of tight, yoga shorts with the futa script written on them would make him more popular but hell his sisters said so and it must be true.

 

Jaune smiled his months of working out had paid off quite well, his legs were massive, calves and things _impossibly_ toned and sculpted from marble.

 

His legs were almost as thick as _tree_ trunks and is but, was oddly plump. That fact made Jaune blush his shorts did hug him a bit too tightly and while Jaune would rather they not be this tight he promised his family he would wear them and an Arc does not break a promise.

\-----

"So Ruby... it looks like you made a new _… friend."_ Yang hissed her eyes locked on what had to be the most perfect ass that she had ever seen. Ruby was not lying when she said she met a real man. Yang scoffed she knew that _real_ men were almost impossible to find. Her father was a real man a man that while he enjoyed taking a dick just like every other slut, he took dick on his terms.

 

If Raven _and_ Summer were fucking him it was because _he_ wanted them to fuck him and he was finished fucking _them._ And the futa who had impossibly high standards had to agree Ruby found herself a true man.

 

Jaune was his name and either he was the single most deadly male to ever walk the surface of Remnant or he was the biggest fool to take two steps in a row. And if judging by how he had looked _her_ Yang Xiao-long in the eyes not breaking eye contact for even a second as he put a hand on her shoulder? Oh, he was a _man_ alright. The horse cock that she kept in no way hidden between her legs began to spring to life Yang licked her lips as the boy was even so bold as to put on that fat. _Impossibly_ fat ungodly ass that had the words, **_Cum Dumpster_ ** wrote in futa script. The fact that a male not only knew what the words meant evident by how he was shaking that fat ass every step he took but the fact that he _picked._

 

Jaune picked the futa sleeping area rather than the male safe one showed off just how strong that he was.   _And that fucking look? Talk about if looks could kill fuck he’s making me wet just looking at him!_

"Mama see and mama like." Yang hissed licking her lips her eyes locked onto Jaune as she rubbed her hands, the boy no the Man sat right next to a futa!?

"He's got more balls than me," Yang admitted nodding her head in genuine respect, she did not know who the hell this Jaune was but being a strong male was one thing but sitting next to a futa? He was _fucking insane._

_\-----_

 

"Hey there! Name's Jaune Arc! Short sweet rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it!" Jaune said as the futa faunus with amber eyes blinked owlishly at him. Jaune had not wanted to intrude on others but she seemed lonely and Jaune blushed she was _beautiful._

 

Dressed in a think kimono that barely kept her impossibly curvy figure covered up her monster that sat between her legs on full display as she looked at Jaune like he had suddenly started speaking another language as he held out his hand.

 

"H- hello Jaune Arc? I'm Blake Belladonna. You may address me as mist-

"Hey, _Blake!_ It's nice to meet you!" The male said calling Blake by the first name taking his hand and gripping!? Blake's body went stiff as a board as he gripped her hand the male shook her head once as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Blake! Hey, can I ask you something? Is it just me or do people here look a bit skittish? Or is that just me?" Jaune asked Blake whos' jaw almost hit the floor. She looked at the male like he was either bat shit insane or trying to come and intimidate her. Neither she would allow.

 

Blake was _liberal,_ compared to her mother, she did not believe in free use laws, and assumed the male had tried to come here after making a mistake in sleeping rooms and obviously losing a bet or being bullied by a futa to wear those salacious shorts that made her seventeen inched barbed monstrosity rise  up in her kimono as he sat down next to her smiling ear to ear.

 

"J- Jaune." Blake opted to go for the diplomatic approach Jaune was obviously a strong male strong enough to tease an entire room of horny pent up futa and approach one and call her by her first name.

 

 _He's strong let's be nice._ Blake thought as she sighed.

"Jaune-

"Yes, Blake? What can I do for you?"

 _Ok. You are not afraid of calling me by my first name, and that fucking stare? He’s a trained killed probably ex-mercenary._ Blake reasoned taking stock of the possible ex-soldier of fortune it made sense male mercenaries were not _unheard_ of just rare. And when the fang was taking all comers? A male that could look a futa in the eye not blink and default to first name basis? This Jaune was obviously a _professional._  

 

 _Hell, he might have even worked with the Fang! Fuck I have to be careful if he’s really an ex-merc he can slit my throat the second I try to move…. Fuck it maybe I can make you a friend?_ Blake wondered as she paused.

 

"You do know why they are skittish of you right?" Blake asked maybe this male was playing around? Maybe he was not only strong but a bit tone deaf? That would make her feel better if he was deadly and socially awkward not just menacing.

 _That fucking stare, I’ve looked into Grimm that did not make me feel this way, not even Eve herself could make a look that cutting._ Blake gulped loudly almost swallowing her tongue as a shiver of fear traveling up her spine as she shuddered.

 

"Not at all! I'm just here to make _friends!"_ Jaune said loud enough for every futa heard him. Blake's eyes went wide as saucers the threat so thinly veiled Jaune might as well have threatened every futa in the room. _Every_ last pretense of Jaune being awkward left her mind evaporating like water in the desert not only was Jaune _not_ socially awkward he just threatened very futa in a half a mile radius! And was fucking  _smiling_ about it grinning ear to ear like the fucking bloody sociopath he surely was deep down.

 

Blake fought the urge to draw _Gambol Shroud_ on him but that might have been a mistake.  It was the time for free use on males but he could defend himself, by any means and while Blake could only fuck his holes Jaune could stop her heart with no consequences.

 

And judging by his threat to every futa? He was more than capable of doing just that.

 

"I.. Jaune what do you say me and you become friends?" Blake asked hoping that she had not just met a bloody thirsty futa phobic male here to put a boot on a futa's neck-

"I'd love that! I want to be your _friend_ Blake!" Jaune said as he shook Blake's hand as the futa faunus felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as she found herself in the presence of an alpha _predator..._

\-----

Jaune was having a good day in Beacon, so far had made three friends! All futa but that was fine Beacon seemed to be mostly futa's with males in the far corners avoiding looking at anyone that was not a male for some odd read.

 

"Hey there! Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"

 _"AIE! R_ in! It's _him!"_ The ginger futa with teal eyes and a small tower of pancakes shrieked like she had seen the devil himself.

 

"Him? Are you talking about me?" Jaune asked a frown on his face, he hoped that he had made a good impression on them, he would hate to have made a bad first look!

 

"Nora! I am sorry about her _Jaune_ was it?" The other futa a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair that had a single streak of pink through it. she had magenta eyes a nice bust curvy hips and the outline of a thick cock in her white yoga pants. _Jeez, that thing is thicker than my arm! Do all of them have dicks like that?_ Jaune wondered before shaking his head staring was rude and he really wanted to make friends!

 

"That's my name! Jaune Arc! Short sweet and the ladies love it! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said once again holding out his hand to the ginger Nora and-

 

"AH! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Why would I _bother_ with that?" Jaune asked not sure why they thought he would even begin to hurt them as Nora looked ready to faint.

 

_Why bother!? Why bother!? Oh, goddess, I'm so weak he doesn't even want to bother with me!? Who is this monster!?_

"Nora! What she means is we are glad to make your acquaintance Jaune-

"Aw, not friends yet?" Jaune asked as Rin looked ready to choke.  

 _Dammit! He thinks we are not friendly!? Keep it together Rin one wrong move and he will kill you!_ Rin thought shaking in fear Jaune might have looked innocuous but as one used to masking her emotions, she saw past his facade. Oh Jaune had a good one, he looked like a goofy male just wanting to be friends but she saw past that.

 

She saw the _monster_ lurking just behind the mask, she knew that behind that smooth innocent face was a monster waiting to pounce! Jaune was a lurking titan, his tight frame showed off by the sharp outline of muscles bulging under his tight blake top.

 

Jaune smiled cooly at Rin his body radiating menace and power as she gulped.

"Please Jaune, me and Nora don't want any trouble-

"But you don't want to be my friends?"

"I! Look! We will be your friends! Both of us isn't that right Nora?"

"Yeah! T-totally! We will be your best friends and totally into make you our cum slut!"

"Your _what?"_

_"NORA!"_

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Nora shouted bowing as Jaune frowned. _Did she saw cum slut? What does that mean? Why would she call me that? Maybe it's a team on endearment?_

"You said cum slut-

"We can be _yours!_ Please just don't harm either of us." Rin offered bowing her head as Jaune sighed.

"Ok? If it means that much to me you can be my cum sluts ok? That better?" Jaune asked rubbing the top of Rin's head in a classic brother move the futa lost almost all the color in her face as she nodded.

 

"Y-yes m-master?"

"Master? Who me? You think I am _your_ master?"

_He doesn't even think I'm worthy!? You cocky male bitch! I'll show-_

 

"Rin. You do _not_ call me master. I do not want you to call me anything but Jaune and you are nothing but Rin, do you hear me?" Jaune's word cut her like knives of ice making the futa lose all confidence as she whimpered, his hands both of the gripped her shoulder making her squirm!

 

"Yes! Yes, just Jaune!"

"Good and you are just Rin, nothing more," Jaune said as the futa nearly coughed up her left lung.

"I! What about me!? Am I Nora to you?"

 _"Just Nora._ Unless I tell you otherwise." Jaune said smiling calmly he needed to let Nora know that she was his friend not some weird kind of servant.

 

"Nora you don't have to call me master, neither you or Rin really. I don't want you to call me anything but Jaune. I mean you are not my servants or anything not that I Would have you." Having people serve him without pay? That would be stupid!

Rin and Nora both looked like they had seen the Grim Reaper and the Devil all rolled into one as they whimpered falling back a bit as Nora pushed her pancakes forward.

"Please! Take my pancakes!"

"Don't you want them?"

"I! I don't want them! Please take them from me!"

"I... ok? If you say so, I'll eat your pancakes but they better be good." Jaune said frowning he was more of a waffle guy so he did hope that these pancakes were good.

 

"They are! They really are! Trust  me!" Nora said almost panicking?

You don't look too good, I wonder if she needs to take a break. Jaune thought as he took a seat taking a fork and knives cutting and eating a piece.

"Are they good!?"

"They are ok. I have had better, you are safe for now." Jaune joked as Nora sighed as Rin gulped.

"Can... can I give you a message m-Jaune."

"Sure, but be sure to get my shoulders," Jaune said as he smiled.

"I got some knots to work out."

"Yes, Jaune..."

\-----

 

"Hey, there tall red and beautiful! You two blue can chill! My name is Jaune Arc-

"You are the male from the sleeping area right?" The tall redhead said her green eyes shimmering as Jaune smiled.

 

"That's me! Jaune Arc! And you are?"

"She is Pyrrha Nikos-

"Oh? Who are you?" Jaune asked the other futa smaller girl in all white with a messy ponytail and off-kilter tiara. Weiss paused taking a gulp as she proceeded.

"I am Weiss Schnee heiress of the S.D.C. company. Pleased to meet you Jaune. This Is Pyrrha Nikos-

"Nice to meet you! Weiss! Pyrrha! Who are you two?" Jaune asked as the futa paused looking at Jaune like he had spat in their face.

 

"Who... who are _we?"_ Weiss asked her right eye twitching as Weiss winced.

"Jaune... you surely know who Pyrrha Nikos is correct?"

"Nope! Never heard of her!"  Pyrrha froze it was one thing to be a strong male but one that had never heard of her? That was surely _impossible!_

 

"Jaune... Pyrrha won four Mistral tournaments in a row..."

"Really? Wow, must not be that  hard, if they let you win four times in a row am I right?" Jaune asked elbowing her in the side winking as Pyrrha froze her body went stiff as a board before a coy smile split her face.

"Oh? You think that it was easy?"

"I mean you did win four times straight, how tough can you really be?" Jaune said smirking as Pyrrha paused a more pronounced smile spreading over her face as she looked at Jaune like he was a gift from Oum.

"Jaune my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello, Pyrrha Nikos my name is Jaune Arc."

"The first name!?" Weiss gagged as Jaune shook Pyrrha's hand treating her like an equal in fact-

 _He's not threatened by her at all... nor by me!? He's surrounded by two of the most powerful futa every but he doesn't care!? What type of man, no what type of monster is he!?_ Weiss thought her legs shaking in fear as she began to think…

_Oh, goddess, he is probably some form of ex-soldier! I bet he was an old Atlas Black ops! Dear Goddess! A rogue male from a Black site!? WInter told me rumors of them men that hunted futa, dear goddess am I in the presence of one of those monsters!?_

 

"Nice to meet you both! Maybe we can be on a team together if you think you can cut it on team Jaune."

"I think I would love a place on team Jaune if you will have me."

"Depends how good are you _really?"_ Jaune asked as Pyrrha gave a Cheshire smile as she put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Well me and you will just have to find out right?"  Jaune said smiling coyly as Pyrrha licked her lips her skirt tenting as the futa nodded.

 

"Oh, indeed we will Jaune and let me say I hope you are as good as you say because I intend to give you quite the _stretch,"_ Pyrrha said winking a leviathan poking out of her skirt and-

 

"Say what you want Pyr but after I'm done with a woman they tend to not walk for a week," Jaune said images of his few but proud memories of beating his sisters in a fight filling his head.

"You... you are _threatening_ her?" Weiss gasped her eyes wide in a panic.

 

"What? No way I would never threaten someone! When I said Pyrrha would be limping that was not a threat! That was a _promise."_

_\-----_

 

"Team Juniper! Lead by... Jaune Arc!" Opal said the old futa barley keeping a straight face, _a male! A male team leader! A male that had been sent to Beacon with the specific purpose of being a piece of rape bait but was not the most feared man is Tai-Yang!? This was too much!_

 

 _I do not get paid enough for this but it is amazing._ Opal thought keeping her face straight as a rock the boy looked shocked but happy his team keeping a healthy distance around him. Not so far as to look like they were trying to avoid him but far enough so that he could not simply rip out their spines like a rumor was floating around.

 

"I... I don't know what to say... I hope I can be good enough for them." Jaune said bowing the words had the opposite effect Rin and Nora felt like he was saying he was too good and Pyrrha smirked an evil look in her face as Jaune smiled rubbing the top of his head as JNPR followed by a terrific and intrigued team RWBY made their ways back to the dorms.  

As Jaune entered team JNPR dorm the team that he now led he was happy that things had gone so well.

 

Not only was he a leader of a team he had made seven friends!  All or RWBY and NPR were his friends his partner was beautiful as were all of the futas-

 

 _Blake is more._ Jaune thought blushing the secret faunus was easily the prettiest futa and maybe would accept him as a boyfriend? If he was lucky that is. Blake was  _gorgous_ creamy skin amber eyes and a face that was literal perfection he really hoped that he and she could get along... 

_To date someone like her? I don't care about her cock I just want to be with her!_

"Ummm... Jaune?"

"Yes, just Nora?"

"I! Do you want to sleep in any bed?"

"Farthest from the door. That way I can be as close to the team."

"You want to be closer to the team? But the door closer might save you after seven pm."

"Seven pm? I'm not worried about seven pm." Jaune said as every jaw even Pyrrha's dropped as the futa looked at Jaune like he had begun to speak another language.

"Jaune... that is when the law kicks in," Nora said as Jaune paused did she mean the curfew? His village had a law saying all men had to be in the house after seven but it was not that bad. The worse he got was a scolding from a female or futa cop. There was nothing to be worried about! 

"Eh? I'm not worried about being late. I did it all the time before walked outside all hours of the night and I was right as rain."

"But it's free use hours! On all men!" Rin blurted out not able to keep herself contained.

 _Free use? The hell is that? Maybe it means that they have free food?_   _That's it! The futa are giving out food for the start of Beacon's year! Like a farmers marker! I wonder if they need some help?_ Jaune thought as she smiled.

"Jaune... the futa will come for  _you."_   Pyrrha said some worry on her face strong or not Jaune would be vulnerable-

"So what if they _do_ come to me? Free use just means futa coming to me which just makes them _easy pickings!"_

  



	2. First fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes for a walk! Stops some bullies, gives a speech on equality and even get's his semblance unlocked oh my! The misunderstanding grows Jaune learns what free use really is and a certain blue caped girl in Atlas with a bone to pick with Futa's is looking for help from a strong male...

Jaune was having a great first day in Beacon! Not only did he just meet the best team of his life! They were all friendly for futas! 

Not that futa are unfriendly, I mean  I have never met a mean on in my life! Jaune thought as he walked down the hallway- 

_ "AH!" _

"That's him!"

"I told you that there was a male out!"

"What's he doing!?"

Though they are a bit skittish, Jaune thought as for some reason whenever he went around all the futa seemed to run away? It was like they were terrified of something awful walking around them. 

 

Wonder what that could be? Jaune thought as several more groups of them screamed running away from him their hands in the air as he frowned. 

_ Did I not comb my hair? J _ aune thought as he made his way through the Beacom corridors he only wanted a small look at Beacon and with Free use, he was hoping that the farmers market was going to have good food.  

_ I might be spoiled due to the small town life, but I hope that their food is good.  _ Jaune thought as he made his final lap moving around Beacon and going home- 

 

"OW! That hurts!" A voice yelled as Jaune paused, there was a faunus a beautiful one with tall bunny ears pale skin smooth brown eyes that shimmered like melting pools of cocoa. She was having said ears pulled by a tall futa with blue hair as- 

"Hah! I told you that they were real!"

"What a freak!"

"I can't believe they even let you into the school!" The three ofter behind her said as Jaune paused.

 

_ Bullies? In Beacon? Not if I have anything to say about it!  _ Jaune thought as he frowned, crossing his arms as he glared. 

 

Oh hell no not on my watch. Jaune thought as he began to march right over to them about to sort this out right here and now! 

"Hah! What a freak!"

"Please stop! Indigo!"

"Shut if reak! I will do what I want! Things like you disgust me and- 

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing to her!?" A robust masculine voice yelled as Indigo paused.

 

"What the  _ hell _ ?" She asked turning around as a- 

_ Male _ ? She thought as a man stood in front of her, she blinked once twice pinched her arms, but there he was! A man after seven Pm? Indigo paused she let go of the freaks ear she knew that men could go to Beacon that was not illegal, but free use still applied to all public areas after seven, the fact that he was out?

 

_ He must be strong.  _ Indigo thought as she motioned for her friends to back her up.

"Something the matter male?"

"Yes, something is the matter what the hell do you think you are doing here!?" Jaune shouted his voice sounded like a thunderclap! Indigo backed off a male yelled at a futa was almost unheard of!  SHe looked at him like he had grown a second head as she balked.

"Male I don't know who you are- 

 

_ "Jaune Arc _ . Remember that name. It's the name of the man who put a stop to this here and  _ now _ ." Jaune said putting his hands on his hips Indigo paused this male was huge, his shoulders where large hulking think his thin shirt showed off frow after row of biceps, the man was basically built like a fucking  _ Paladin _ ! 

"Jaune Arc? Who the hell-

 

"Jaune Arc!? Holy fuck! Indigo! THat's him! That's the guy everyone was talking about!"

"WHo the hell is him Dew?"

"He's him!"

"That was helpful, who is he?"

"The guy who slept in the futa chambers! The one who bullied the redhead out of her pancakes! The one is partner with Pyrrha!"

"Oh, fuck! I heard he extorted the Schnee!"  

"I heard he was a soldier!"

"Ex-mercenary more like," Octavia said as Indigo paused.

"Male- Jaune. What is your business with this freak? She's not worth your time." 

"She is not a freak; she is a person. A hunter in training like the rest of us. Just because she is a faunus does not change that."

"She's an animal! Come on, Jaune! You are strong. I can see you know how this world is! Aren't you pissed at what they do to men in Menagerie!?"

"One crime does not excuse another! Just because some people are bad is no reason to be mean to those that have nothing to do with it!" Jaune said his eyes narrowed, like daggers. 

 

_ Those eyes! It's like he is stabbing my soul!  _ Indigo thought her body shook Jaune's eyes thrust into her like icy knives! Sharped by sheer blizzards, she felt her legs tremble a male yelling at her like this he must be  _ insanely  _ strong. 

 

"In... we might want to back up here," Dew said eyeing Jaune warily. 

"Yeah it's not worth it, we should just back up."

"Yeah let's just go she's not worth it." Indigo's team said as she sighed.

_ "Fine, _ if you want the freak have her. Let's go, girls, we got more important things to do, ok?" She asked as she let go of the poor trembling bunny faunus.

"Here you go, male. Enjoy your new freak Jaune." She said as the futa's left. Jaune gave them a withering glare before moving to the faunus. 

 

"Hey, there it's going to be ok."

"Don't touch me!" 

"I'm not! I just want to make sure that you are ok, are you hurt?" Jane asked as the faunus that he now saw was a futa shake like a live wire was placed in her. 

 

_ Yup, that's a futa cock, half as long as my leg and thick when it's soft. _ Jaune thought as he shook his head.

"Look I know that they were scary but please, get up. We need to get you somewhere safe for the time being ok?" Jaune asked, holding out a hand, Velvet looked at Jaune like he was imaginary as she gulped.

 

"I.. I... thank you..." She said blushing her bunny ears went flat on her head as Jaune nodded. 

"Your welcome, my name's Jaune Arc you?"

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina... nice to meet you Jaune." She said blushing Velvet gulped as she whined in her head.

 

_ NO! Saved by a male!? Coco is going to kill me! Even if he is sweet! And kind for a male! A cute one at that. _ .. Velvet though her dick throbbed once as the free use laws rang in her mind only to be squashed by gears, Jaune had _ just _ saved her life! She needed to thank him! 

 

_ Stop that! He just scared off a team of futa by himself! He could wipe the floor with you! Besides, he just saved your life you owe him!  _

 

"Nice to meet you, Velvet! Now let's get you back to your dorm! I'm sure your team will be missing you, ok?" Jaune asked as Velvet nodded. 

 

"I.. thank you Jaune."

"Don't mention it."

"But... but why? Why do this? Why help me I'm a faunus and futa..." Velvet asked blushing as Jaune smiled. 

 

"So what? You don't have to be a guy or a human for me to help you. You are another hunter in training and if you play your cards right a  _ new  _ friend!" 

"F-friend!? You want to be my friend!?"

"Sure do! My mother always said that strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet!" Jaune said as he smiled, holding out his hand to the new friend of his as he smiled.

 

"Now come on, let's go! I'll walk you back to your dorm and make sure nothing happens to you, ok?" Jaune asked as Velvet blushed beet red taking his hand as she began to follow him. 

 

As the teens left the area, a shadow emerged filling out of the dark corners taking a humanoid shape as twin glowing amber eyes opened up.

 

"He helped her?" Blake asked in disbelief, she knew Jaune had no instinctual issues with futa but after that? He actually helped a faunus and a futa at that in her time of need, sparing Blake from doing it as she paused. 

 

"Interesting maybe you are _not_ as bad as I thought?" Blake wondered as for once she saw the possibility of a new friend- no an ally in Beacon in Jaune Arc. 

 

"I'll keep an eye on  _ you  _ Jaune, let's see if you are a friend of the faunus or just another wolf in sheep's clothing," Blake said merging back into the shadow a coy grin on her lips as she slid back into nothingness... 

\-----

 

" _ DAMMIT _ !" A frustrated, furious incensed voice said as a heavy sigh was heard.

 

"Ciel-

_ "AHHH!"  _

"If you would just calm down for a moment, I know that I can calm your fears."

"NO! No, I will not calm down! Did you see what they did to her, sir!? They fucking broke her! They ruined all of it! All of my work lost! Gone! Down the drain and for what!? A one-time fucking thing!?" Ciel screamed her dark amber eyes filled with rage and anger, hot fat and  _ ugly  _ tears ran down her face as she glared at her general. Ironwood sighed the only male general in well ever looked down as he let out a low moan as she shook his head. 

 

"Ciel I know that this is hard, but you have to realize that there were circumstances beyond your control at play here."

"What circumstances!? Besides the fact that I was born a female and that fucking futa could not keep it together to not fuck the most important piece of my work into nothing! They fuckin broke Penny sir! Penny! My Penny!"  Ciel screamed anger clean in her voice. Ironwood sighed, rubbing his head, his real hand, not the metallic one rubbed his forehead as he sighed.

 

"Ciel there was nothing we could do."

"What!?  _ HOW!?  _ How was there nothing! They just took her! Penny!  _ My  _ Penny! They broke her, sir!"

"And I know that, don't you think that I am upset as well?"

"Will anything be done!?"

"You know that I can't do that Ciel," Ironwood said, lowering his brow Ciel ground her teeth so hard that she thought they might break.

 

"Penny was broken. I made her, she was mine! My project! Years of my hard work just taken away! Like that! Like it never mattered in the first place! How am I supposed to feel!? Happy!?"

"No! You are not supposed to be happy! I will do what I can-

 

"Not like that will be much," Ciel muttered as Ironwood glared down at her.

"What was that, _ Ensign? _ Did you just say something to your  _ superior  _ officer?" Ironwood growled Ciel froze a scowl on her face as she shook her head.

 

"Sir, no,  _ sir." _ Ciel hissed through gritted teeth tears forming in her eyes. Ironwood nodded once as he let a sigh out.

 

"Good. Then I will be going... if you need me let me know I'm here for you Ciel." Ironwood said walking out of the room as Ciel let him leave the silver doors sliding shut with a pneumonic hiss. As soon as Ironwood was safely out of the room, she  _ snapped. _ Ciel's self-control vanished. 

 

_ "I! HATE FUTA'S!"  _ Ciel screamed at the top of her lungs! Her fists balled up as she broke!

"Fucking dammit!" She screamed, punching the table that the remains of Penny sat. Ciel felt her body shake her chest heaved moving up and down she gripped her fingers so hard that they threatened to bleed. 

 

"FUCK ME!" Ciel screamed blood coming from her hand fat ugly hard tears fell from her face, she felt a knot form in her gut her legs turned to jelly as she wanted to slam her head over the desk until one of them broke!

 

"She's gone!  _ Years _ of hard work, and effort just gone! My entire life's work just fucking  _ gone! I  _ lost everything!  _ EVERYTHING!  _ I built her from the ground up! Android that had aura! The first of it's kind!  A one in a kind, unique life form! And what did they do!? They fucked her to death! They fucked her so hard that she broke! They literally broke the most impressive piece of technology advancement in human history all over a quick nut!? The fucking assholes! I hate them! I fucking hate them! I can't stand them!"

"Friend Ciel? What is the matter? My sensors indicate that you are distressed." A cheery voice said as twin screens flashed to life, a blurry, hazy image gained focus as a face came into view. Ciel sas Penny or what was left of her take over the scroll screens. 

 

Penny's ai was downloaded into the screens after she was literally fucked into chunks. She screamed internally as she looked at the monitors, the ai was fully downloaded into the screens saving what little she could of Penny from the fucking.  _ I'm still cleaning out the fucking cum.  _

 

"It's nothing Penny."

"It does not sound like nothing friend Ciel, you sound distressed what is bothering you?" 

"Just the loss of my entire life's work is all."

"The entirety of your life's work? How was that lost?" 

"With you Penny...   With you."

"WIth me? What happened to me?"

"Penny... you were fucked until you _ broke..." _

"And? I was servicing my friends!"

"No, you were not! You were being abused by others! You got raped by people- no not people they are barely people! The are fucking monsters! Everything I do! Everything I make is given to them, and I get nothing!"

"That is not true, the general has given you the single highest rank that a female born in Atlas has ever achieved and I will correct myself! He has not given it to you, you have earned it!" 

"Penny... do you know what I do?"

" You are an engineer in the service of Atlas! You have the rank of Ensign!" 

"I build things, Penny... I make technology for Atlas... in my twelve years of service I have made more advances in the mechanical sciences than any other futa has."

"I know! You are a  _ genius!"  _

"And do you know what I get for that?"

"You get the knowledge of knowing that you are helping the greater good?"

"Nothing! I get nothing! I get pushed aside and overlooked! My goals, my advances my research! It's always given to futas. It's always given to others. Every project that I worked on, everything that I put my heart sweat and soul in has been taken from me!" 

"Ciel..."

"Everything! I have nothing, Penny! Nothing! I have to sit back and watch as people who put in nothing! Minimal effort into a project get the credit, I watch as others get rear as I am passed up for promotion time and time again! I have nothing to show for my work."

"But me?"

"You are broken, fucked into pieces, the most advanced android."

"Ciel what of the greater good of Atlas?"

"Not good for me." 

“Friend Ciel… you need to think positively! Negative emotions do nothing but breed more and attract Grimm.”   
“I… I need help, I’ve lost everything to futa… I need someone who can fight back, I need someone a  _ man _ who is able and willing to help me I need someone  _ strong.” _ Ciel thought as she balled up her fists...

\-----

 

"Come on! Follow me, team!"  Jaune said as he called for his team to get up! It was seven, and they all needed to get ready for school!

"What? It's early... I want to stay in bed." Nora said groaning in exhaustion.

"Nora! Wake up to see the day!" Jaune said as Nora shot up.

 

"Sorry Jaune Sir!" Nora said flashing Jaune a quick salute! 

Jaune nodded his futa friend seemed so energetic in the morning! 

_ Maybe I should match her energy? Yeah! Let's do that! _

"Ok, Nora! Since you are up so late, shower, dress and get back in the room and I won't break your legs with your own hammer for it!" Jaune said, smiling, loving teasing his fired. 

 

"Not my legs!" 

"Yes your legs, now if you like walking get!" Jaune said as Nora nodded frantically bowing her head.

 

"Sir, yes,  _ sir _ ! Please don't break my legs!" Nora said, running back into the shower as Jauen paused. She sure looked scared. Jaune thought as a hand fell on his shoulder.  

 

"Rin," Jaune said the futa paused her hand flinched back as Jaune smiled.

_ She thought she could sneak up on me! Silly futa I have years of dealing with my siblings!  _ Jaune thought turning Rin froze her face frozen like she had just seen death.

 

_ I was using my semblance!? How did he notice me!? _ Rin thought panic clear in her mind. She had used her semblance completely masking her presence to all life, and Jaune saw through it!?  

"J-Jaune... Nora is my friend, my best friend, can you please not break her legs?" See reason Nora is a good futa-

 

"Well, Rin that is not up to me now is it?" Jaune asked, crossing his arms his face a blank mask of cold indifference. His icy blue eyes pierce her chest, threatening to stab her very soul as she gulped. 

 

"I.. what do you mean?"

"I mean it's up to her. She has till we leave for class to come out of the bathroom and dress, if she does not do that, then her legs will be forfeit."  Jaune's words punched her in the gut, the cold dead look in his eyes shook the futa to her core! She felt her legs shake as she gulped.

_ Keep it focused Rin, he's a monster, not a tyrant. I hope. _

 

"Jaune... Nora is special... she is not one to take well to structure."

"Then she must  _ learn  _ to be."

"Jaune... I know that this may sound a lot but could you please have... allowances for her more eccentric parts of her personality? I would consider this a personal favor if you will."

"I will think of it. Nora is my teammate, so I won't let anything bad happen to her. She's my friend, and that means everything." Jaune said the barest hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he nodded. 

 

_ Of course, I am not really going to break her legs! Futa's take things very. Literally, I wonder why? _ Jaune thought as Rin let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you very much, Jaune I will never forget this."

"Think nothing of it. Nora is my friend as long as she treats me well and respects our team; then she is like a family member to  me." 

\-----

 

"So! Ah... Jaune! What did you do yesterday?" Ruby asked her new friend? Oh, please, please, please tell me that you are my friend! Ruby thought as Jaune the myth the man the legend said as the man smiled. 

 

"Oh, not much I went for a walk after I got back to my dorm-

"After seven pm!?" Weiss almost shrieked her fork falling to the table as the RWY of RWBY looked at Jaune like he had just said the globe was flat or Grimm were good house pets.

 

"You  _ what _ ?" Yang asked her jaw, almost hitting the floor as Jaune nodded.

"I went for a walk after seven, why?"

"I... I knew you were tough but seriously dude... you are asking for trouble!" Yang said her eyes actually showing fear as Jaune shrugged.

 

"Nothing to be afraid of just some futa.' Every futa gulped their eyes shaking in fear as Rin scooted just a bit away from Jaune. Her eyes locked onto the monster of a leader that looked like a normal male. _ I see through your facade Jaune I know what you are. _

 

"What if you ran into a group of futa!? What would you do then?!"

"Eh? I did run into some futa Ruby, hell I ran into a whole team of them!"  Jaune said as Pyrrha spit out her water.

"You ran into a team of futa!?"The beautiful but not as beautiful as Blake futa said as Jaune nodded.

 

"Yeah, I did why?"

"What did you do!? Did you run away from them?"

"Runaway? Why the hell would I run from some futa?"

"Because you are a male!" 

"So? They are just futa Weiss, no different than any other piece of meat." Jaune said using the coolest movie line that he knew.

 

_ Oh, Spruce Willis, you never steer me wrong! I bet I sounded so cool!  _ Jaune thought as Weiss gulped.

 

_ He must be ex-military, a piece of meat? A piece of meat!? That is what futa think of most men! There is no way that he can think that without being mad or impossibly strong! I bet he was a black ops mercenary, ex  Specialist possibly!? I'll have to ask Winter if any blonde male special is missing... _

"Wait! Hold up! Full stop! Jaune what the hell? You are a guy no matter  _ how  _ badass you are why the fuck did you approach a team of futa? What did you have to gain?"

"Simple. It was the right thing to do."

"The right thing? The hell does that mean?"

"They were bullying a faunus futa. She was on her, and they were yanking her ears just for being a faunus." Jaune said his already pissed off look became downright livid as she narrowed his eyes.

 

"They were bully her?" Ruby asked silver eyes wide as Jaune nodded.

"Disgusting," Pyrrha said as Rin nodded.

"I agree. That behavior is unbecoming of a huntress."

"Wait... Jaune, you approached them to do what?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded once. 

 

"To help the faunus of course. I walked up to them and demanded that they stop or I would have to make them stop. And no one wants that." Jaune said his words hit like a hatchet. Every futa gulped once feeling the knife run along their necks before-

 

"Many people do not like the faunus Mal- _ Arc. _ Why did you help them? Surely you as a male are not sympathetic to the faunus with the White Fang's... reputation..." Weiss said as a shiver ran down her spine.   
_ The Fang really, animals that can’t think without their dicks for even a second. It’s a wonder why all faunus are not seen as those animals. _ Weiss thought as she ground her teeth.

 

"What does that matter? As far as I know that faunus was not a member of the Fang and even if she was. People don't deserve to be treated like that Weiss like they are animals."

"The White Fang think of men as nothing but  _ animals _ ! I am surprised that you do not hate all faunus," Weiss said, not noticing the way Blake's eyes narrowed at her. 

 

"So what? Even if the Fang _were_ the vast majority of the faunus and they are not, I would have still helped her. The actions of one do not speak for a group. I am not going to hate every faunus just because some of them are bad." 

"Even if they are terrible?"

"Of course not. They were pulling her ears, Weiss!"

"Jaune the Fang do far worse to men, far worse than just pulling an ear." 

"Two wrongs will never make a right, an eye for an eye makes everyone blind. I became a hunter to help people, and I'm not going to stop doing that just because some people are dicks. 

It's not about that, it's _ bigger _ than just me and my issues. I'm here to help people human  _ and _ faunus it doesn't matter, I came here to save people, it's why I am here in the first place."

"But that's insane! The Fang do _horrible_ things to men!"

"That does not mean _I_ have to be horrible now does it?"  Jaune asked honestly not sure what Weiss's issues was.   
 _Sure the Fang are terrorist but not all Faunus are in the Fang you know?_  


"But! They are the enemy of men!" Weiss shouted as she was about to pull out her own hair! 

"The Fang might be, but the faunus are not. The faunus are just humans like you or me. Why would I not like them just for the actions of a few?" 

"I could  _ not _ agree more." Blake finally spoke a smile split her lips so full that she felt it might break.

 

"You know what? I thought you would be an asshole, but now? You are a cool dude, Jaune. Respect." Yang said fist bumping the male who while still a monster was considerably less so. 

 

A giant... not a tyrant, a dragon? Rin thought as her worries were eased Jaune was not a tyrant at least he was not a bigot. 

 

"Jaune that speech... I am glad you are my partner." 

"Thanks, Pyr-

"But really! What were you thinking!? Taking on a whole team, what if they had turned violent!?"

"Then, I would have taken care of them." Just like that, the atmosphere dropped like a led balloon. Every futa that had been praising him began to look around nervously as Jaune glared.

 

"Take care of them? Jaune what do you mean?"

"I would have made sure that they would never bully another person again," Jaune said his face hard as ice and apparent to be carved from granite.

 

"Never bullied anyone again? Jaune? What does that mean?" Ruby asked her normal knees shaking as her friend seemed to growl his ice like eyes narrowed into daggers. 

 

"I would have taken care of the problem permanently. And right away."

_ With a calm talk and opening of a dialogue. Most people only bully others because they have personality issues not taken care of in their own life. I would have simply asked them why they were doing the things that were and after opening a dialogue with them had a nice talk over some hot chocolate.  _

 

Jaune thought smirking talking always worked out, and if you didn't have anything nice to say it was best not to say anything at all. 

_ Or that's what mom liked to say. _

 

"I.. fuck remind me to never piss you off ok Lover- Jaune,"  Yang said as Jaune frowned.

 

_ Why not? People kid all the time, oh! I know what this is! It's my face! I bet I look so intimidating right now! I need to fix this or people will think I'm actually threatening them! I don't even know if I could fight a huntress...  _

 

"Yang don't do that, we are friends if you think you can mess with me give it your best shot. And  _ if  _ you do good enough I'll even let you keep an arm!" 

_ Fuck! Come on, Jaune! Spruce Willis cannot quote you through life! _  Jaune thought as he groaned internally as Yang nearly spit up her drink. 

 

Fuck me! This guy is either bat shit insane or just a fanatic! 

"I... I'll remember that." Yang said as Jaune nodded.

 

_ I hope you are not scared of me! It's just my damned condition!  _

"Nora, can I have some pancakes?"

"You can have them all!"

"What? But-

 

"J-just take them! I'll get waffles!" Nora said whimpered as Jaune sighed.

"I guess? If you want to eat waffles!" Nora said, crying as she slowly pushed her waffles that were not pushed together like a smiling cat as Jaune smiled.

 

"Thanks, Nora, your legs will be happy," Jaune said as Nora passed out.

\-----

 

"In the first match! Yang Xiao-Long!"  Glynda shouted the futa dean looked over her arm as Yang shouted out. 

 

"Hell fucking yeah! Who's first!?" Yang said knocking her fist together itching for the fight- 

"Versus! Jaune Arc!" Yang looked like she had been stabbed. Glynda froze she had heard of Jaune Arc. The male that had somehow slept in the futa area of the sleeping chambers and come out unmolested. The boy did look intimidating, and she was interested to see him battle. 

 

_ "What!? _ " Yang and Jaune said both looking terrified. The futa looked at Jaune like he was some kind of monster as she gulped. 

 

_ He'll kill me!  _

_ She's scary!  _ Jaune and Yang thought as slowly painfully, they walked down to the arena.     

 

"Ok! The rules of the fight are simple! Fight till aura is in the red or until I say so! No dirty tricks except for you Mister Arc feel free to do as necessary! Yang if you win feel free to use Mister Arc as... relief if _ you _ see fit."  Glynda said as she looked at the two fighters she had to admit Jaune was much more... intense when she saw him up front. 

 

The boy no the man was clearly confident he expunged an aura of confidence and power as he walked into the arena looking Yang and then even her in the eyes as she nodded.

 

He is not afraid of me even as an older futa? Strange, a strong man let's see if he is capable. 

 

"Are there any questions about the rules? I have laid them down as clearly as I can." Glynda said as Jaune paused  _ relief? What did she mean? _

"Got it, ma'am! I'll make him a cock sleeve yet!"

_ Cock what now?  _ Jaune thought not knowing what the hell a cock sleeve was but only that Yang wanted to make him into one?

How can I be a sleeve for a cock? I'm a person? 

 

"Do as you please but now... if Mister Arc wins he may return the  _ favor  _ now begin!" Glynda yelled as Yang attacked! She launched herself at Jaune like a ball of fire! Yang shot her gauntlets forward, coming down on Jaune like a flaming meteor! Yang wasted no time launching at Jaune as he froze!

 

_ FUCK! FUCK! She's going to kill me! Run! I need to Run I- Why can't I run away!? _ Jaune thought as he was frozen! His legs were frozen in terror as Yang charged him! Jaune was frozen in sheer fear and terror as Yang charged him! 

 

"Sorry Jaune! Here I come!" The futa said her horse cock begin to stir in her skirt. She knew that Jaune was going to be a good fight and her dick was throbbing in anticipation of it. 

 

_ OK! I just have to hit him before he hits me!   _ Yang thought as she knew what was going to happen. She needed to win this fight soon! Jaune was going to be a hard fight, with that attitude and that skill set? She needed to beat him asap before he did the same to her!

_ Sorry, Jaune! I know how to use lube!  _ Yang thought as she flew! 

 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  _ She's going to hit me! Jaune screamed internally as he was frozen!

 

_ My shield! I need to use my shield! Com one! Come on! Arm!? Arms!? Why won't you move!?  _ Jaune would have screamed but he could not his limbs frozen at his sides, his body shaking in horror, Yang flew at him his mouth so terrified that he could never even let out a scream as his end flew near. 

 

_ This is it! _

_ This is it! _

_ She's going to kill me! _

_ Here we go!  _

_ Help _ ! Jaune thought as Yang's fist finally made contact with him as- 

 

_ BANG!  _ There was an explosion of fire! Yang punched Jaune right in his chest! Her fist slamming right into his gut before he could even raise his shield! Yang's fist landed dead in the cent of Jaune's stomach a decent hit that even if it did shake her arm making her wince she knew that she got him. 

 

_ HAH! There I got you! _ Yang thought smirking no way Jaune could take that! 

Even if you are a monster, you are still human. Yang thought as the smoke cleared. There was a gasp! As Yang saw the aura, two things stood out to her as she looked up to the screen.

 

_ What the hell?  _ Yang asked as she saw that one her aura was in the orange!? It was down to half and Jaune's... Jaune had a full aura... As the smoke cleared Yang's fist had landed. It punched Jaune right in his gut! Yang's fist had slammed home hitting Jaune dead on and _ she  _ had lost aura.

 

Yang trembled a wave of pure fear washing over her body, she saw it, her fist on Jaune's body! She punched him! She attacked! Yang attacked Jaune and without even moving a muscle Jaune had tanked the hit and stayed with  _ max _ aura. 

 

_ I hit him... I hit him! I hit him and I lost my aura!?  _ Yang trembled fear in her eyes, as Jaune slowly, painfully slowly turned his head to face her. 

 

His cerulean eyes shone with the cold fury of the Atlas blizzards as Jaune painfully cocked his head down. His hands were at his side; his weapons still safely on his sides.

 

He didn't even draw his weapons.  Yang thought to shake in terror as Jaune glared icy death at her. 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT _ ! Jaune screamed internally, as he felt like his guts were going to explode! It hurt!  _ Oh, Oum by Monty it hurt! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! _ Jaune thought as he winced! Yang's punch hurt! She hit him like a freight train! He felt her first slam into his gut!

 

He didn't even have time to raise his own shield!  Yang had landed her punch dead on his gut, making him feel like his intestines were going to burst! 

 

As Jaune whimpered in his head, he cocked his head down, he had to call it! His body felt like shit, and he knew that he had lost the fight! 

  
  


"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Yang said, bowing her head, she fucked up! She fucked up! She fucked up more than even! Yang backed up from Jaune hands up as she made sure he knew she was no threat. Not like she _ ever  _ was.

 

_ He didn't even draw his weapons!? I'm not even good enough for him to try!  _

Yang thought as she  _ finally _ grasped the reality of her situation.    
_ I’m a bug, a worm an insignificant piece of dirt to him! Oh godess, he’s going to kill me!  _

 

"I'm sorry! I'll go away!" Yang squeaked as Jaune opened his mouth. 

 

_ "Excuse me? _ " Jaune growled don to Yang as the futa screamed as Yang ran out of the arena. The crowd was dead silent no jaw remained attached to its mouth as even Glynda the harsh looked dean who was probably a big softie looked like she had seen death itself.

 

"Winner! Arc!" A horrified Glynda shouted as Jaune _ groaned.  _

\-----

 

"Is that it?"  Opal asked, looking at the terrified male that was shaking like a leaf in a typhoon. 

"They told me that a monster would attack his prey, but you seem remarkably... _restrained_ ," Opal said as she looked at the horrified male who just learned what free use really meant. The male was more green then she would have liked, but it was not that bad.

_ I need him for his mind, not his physical prowess. Though his semblance is... interesting, the ability to completely and instantly steal aura from those around him when his own is damaged? Now that is a powerful semblance indeed. _ Opal thought as Jaune gulped. 

 

"Jaune are you sure? You do not have to let Yang go just say the word, and I will have Glynda tie her to a table and-

"NO! I can't do that! You want me to rape her!" Jaune shouted the male looked horrified that Opal had even said that as she smirked. 

 

"Want no, but it is your right. You won that fight, not her."

"I don't care who won! I won't rape anyone!" Jaune yelled as the headmistress smirked as she knew that the right male had come to her school. 

 

"I... I can get raped?"

"If you walk out after seven pm, yes. You can be raped as much as any futa, not female wants."

"But that's terrible! Horrible!"

"I agree."

"Then why let it happen!?"

"There are some things that are for the greater good Jaune this is one of them," Opal said, taking a sip from her coffee as she sighed.

 

_ Good brew, I wonder who made it?  _

 

"I _refuse_ to believe that! You don't have to rape people for what morale!?"

"Not entirely but it factors mainly futa populations if they are sated less Grimm..."

"That's wrong," Jaune said his voice seemed to rumble as Opal smiled. 

"Oh? You _think_ so?"

"I know it is! I won't rape Yang! Why would people rape me!?" Jaune asked tears forming as Opal sighed males  _never_ took this well. Not now, not in her last life not in the last  _hundred_ ones before...

"Simple Jaune it's how the world works, I mean you came here with nothing no skills you can't fight, but you are here to save others right?" 

"I won't stay! I want to go home,"! Jaune yelled as Opal sighed she needed Jaune to say, and she needed him to want to.

 

"Jaune, do you know why I let a male lead a team? Something that has never happened in my school's history?" 

"Because you have no idea how to run a damn school?"

"Ouch. No. Because I saw something in you that I have not seen in a male in a very, very, very long time."

"And this is?" Jaune asked as Opal smiled. 

_ "Potential,"   _ Opal said as Jaune froze.

"Potential? _ " _

"Yes, Jaune I see something in you. Something I do not see in everyone."

"And that is potential?"

"I see someone who can do good, more so who  _wants_ to do good, who will do the right thing no matter ther cost, You came here to save lives Mister Arc and I  _ know  _ you will." 

 


	3. Meet the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns that doing the right thing is never easy but it is something that no mattter how difficult is worth doing.

Jaune had  _ never _ run as hard as he was running at this moment. He tore out of Beacon sprinting as fast as he was going right now.

 

_ I need to get out of here! _ Jaune thought as he sprinted down the Beacon halls he cleared the school in a heartbeat! He ran out of the school the words of Opal that bat shit crazy headmistress was thinking with her dick!  

 

"She says it's for the greater good!? She's going to get me  _ raped _ !" Jaune yelled as he sprinted as fast as humanly possible. He left Beacon as fast as humanly possible jumping on the first bullhead into Vale. Determined to get the hell out of Vale and never once look back! Jaune burst out as- 

 

"AH! I'm sorry!" The boy said as he nearly bowled over a smaller woman. She was barely five foot five with long flowing pink and brown hair. Her eyes bright and  _ fascinating _ green and brown as she fell flat on her ass.

 

Jaune saw her long curvaceous legs that hung far to tight on her legs showing off a perfectly flat crotch as Jaune gave off a soft and unworried smiled. 

 

_ Good. She's not a futa _ . Jaune thought as he ran past the woman her massive really massive chest swung. She's bigger than Yang. Jaune thought as he barreled past the down and bewildered woman. 

 

_ What the hell!?  _ Neo thought as a man? Barreled down almost running her over on the street! The petite, not small woman glared daggers at the running blonde boy who was sprinting like a bat out of hell down the street to the main bullhead dock and loading yard. 

 

_ Wait, he looks familiar. _ Neo thought as she paused looking at the man as he ran down the bust street. 

_ Nice ass though _ . Neo thought shaking her head. Neo, paused looking down as she saw a large brown piece of rectangular leather with a pumpkin Pete logo,on it. 

_ He dropped his wallet.  _ Neo though as Jaune sprinted as fast as his two legs could carry him. 

 

Jaune made it into he bullhead doc's faster than he thought was possible making  _ record _ time to get there.

"Hey! Is that him!?"

"Holy shit! That's the male!" The voices rang in Jaune's ear as he stood in line to go to buy a ticket to get the hell out of this hell hole of a town. 

 

_ I just got to calm down, calm down Jaune you can do this. You can do this just keep a poker face _ . The boy thought unaware of how the line split. Every futa or Jaune guessed to be futa's parted in front of him. 

 

Apparently, his ill-deserved and  _ horribly _ fictitious reputation that was a result of a horrible almost damned near comical misunderstanding that had happened in Beacon seemed to be following him as every futa backed off gulping as Jaune walked up to the ticket booth. 

 

The futa sitting down he knew it was a futa she had a bugle thicker than his own leg in her pants. as-

"One to Ansel," Jaune growled he didn't mean to sound intimidating not that he cared. 

 

_ If they are scared of me they are scared. _ Jaune thought as the futa blushed her throat gulped as she began to shake.

 

_ Oh shit! It's him!  _

"I! Sir! How can I help you cock soc-

"I said  _ One _ ." Jaune nearly spat. 

_ AH! He's going to kill me! _

"AH! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Just one ticket to Ansel.  _ Please _ ?"

"I! Ok! Ok! That will be fifty lien!" The futa said as Jaune sighed finally some good news!

"Fair enough," Jaune said reaching down his hand searching pausing a frown crossed his face, his hands searched his legs going up and down patting his body down faster and faster becoming more and more desperate before a look of pure terror crossed it as-  

_ MY WALLET _ ! Jaune thought as he had left the wallet in Beacon.

"Sir? Fifty lien-

"I'll pay you later. I will be right back." Jaune said as he turned away cold fury burning in his eyes as he pushed his way out of the terminal.

"Sir!? Your ticket!"

"I'll be back, hold one for me or  _ else _ ," Jaune said barking as the futa gulped.

 

"Yes, sir!" She yelled as she whimpered, in the far corner of the room a pair of mismatched green and brown eyes widened in shock as a predatory found something that was interesting. 

 

_ Jaune Arc is it? A male, hunter in training and very cute. Curious _ . Neo thought as the hunter -----finally found something that was worth hunting. 

——-

 

"How could I forget?! IT's my wallet!" Jaune said as he ran back to Beacon he needed to be fast!

"Just go there Jaune! Get in and get out! In and out! Just be fast!" The boy thought running as fast as he could, he just had to go to take his things from his dorm and- 

"AH! _Help_ _me_!" 

"Shut it freak!"  A voice that Jaune knew all too well said as he paused.

"Yeah, you heard her freak!"

"That male won't come by to save you now!" The futa team Indigo was bullying Velvet they had her pinned to a wall the bunny faunus was on her knees tears in her eyes as she cried. 

 

"AH! Please stop! That hurts! It  _ really _ hurts!"

"Yeah, I bet it does! Freaks like you make us sick! Can't believe you have these things!" Indigo said as Jaune paused.

 

_ Ignore it Jaune don't do anything. She is a futa a rapist just go away it's all you can do-  _

Brown me blue as Jaune groaned.

_ Oh fuck me, I'm going to go to hell one way or another might as well make my time count. _

"Hey! You! Stop it!" Jaune shouted his voice bellowing instantly the futa's paused. The shot to him their eyes widened as Jaune the man stomped towards them. His eyes blazing cold inferno as Dew paused. A look of fear on her face as she gulped.

 

"Holy shit!"

"That's him!"

"He's back! Indigo!?"

"Fuck me, just my luck. Jaune! Hey, you didn't see anything  did you?"

"Just some  _ punks _ that don't know what it means when I say no," Jaune said his mind defaulting to Spruce Willis quotes. 

 

_ Ok, Jaune just keep up the act you got this. _

"Jaune! Look she is a freak! You don't really care about her do you?"

"She has a name. It is  _ Velvet Scarlatina _ you are going to call her by it."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it male?" Dew sneered- 

 

"I'm going to shove my foot so far up  _ your _ ass that I poke your eye with my little toe."

"Jaune you talk a big game and you got one win so far but do you think you can take four of us?"

"I could take four of you with an arm behind my back but with that team of yours? I can do it  with an eye closed."

"And that means?" Dew hissed as Jaune smirked.

 

"Ask them, not like they are going to say much," Jaune said the rest of Indigo had already retreated surrendering to fear as all bullies did.  

 

They don't have the gut for a straight fight. They won't fight me head to head. 

"Fuck! Guys!?"

"Look at him!"

"I don't want to fuck with him."

"This isn't worth it!" 

"Fuck me! Arc! This is just a faunus-

" _ Velvet _ ! M-my name is  _ Velvet Scarlatina _ and I don't want you to bully me anymore!" The rabbit became a lion standing up brown eyes glaring as she stood her full six and three quarters damned near seven feet of heigh nine with her faunus features standing up said. Standing up on her feet glaring death at Indigo her fists balled as-

 

"Shut if freak! You and that male can both choke on a dick!"

"No,  _ we _ will not! You are going to stop bullying me and other faunus! And if I see you so much as  _ breath _ on Jaune I'm going to beat your head in with your own fucking weapon so back the fuck  _ off _ !" The faunus screamed the futa bully gulped panicking before she hissed.

 

"Fine! You win  _ this  _ one not worth the fucking trouble. Come on you fucking cowards." She hissed walking away with her team following as Velvet stared.

"And don't come back! You! You! Jerks!" She said her bunny ears standing up as Jaune sighed.

 

_ Well, at least she found her voice _ . Jaune thought as a small smile on his lips. Velvet looked like she as going to faint. He long well-muscled legs shook as Jaune saw her whimper she took several deep breaths before she screamed.

 

" _ JERKS _ !" Velvet screamed once more as she let out a whimper falling back her legs gave way as Jaune jumped.

 

"Hey! Watch out!" Jaune said catching the futa before she could hit the floor. He gripped her marveling at just how soft she was.

 

_ She's so soft! What does she feel like without her uniform?  _ Jaune thought as Velvet blushed.

"I did it!" She shouted as Jaune smiled or he did what was in his body a smile. coming off as a pained grimace as he grinned.

 

"Yeah! You did!"

"Jaune! I! I! You!"

"Me?"

"You are amazing!"  

"I am?"

"Yes! You saved me!"

"I did?" Jaune asked genuine confusion in his voice. 

 

_ I saved her? How the hell did I save her?  _

"I saved you?" Jaune asked as Velvet nodded her beautiful deep coco eyes shimmered like melting chocolate as he felt his own blue orbs getting lost deep within them as he gulped. 

 

"Yes! You don't know what I was going through! They have been making my life a living hell! I don't know! I can't even tell you how much or long I wanted to just beat their heads in with a blunt object!"

_ That's murder _ . Jaune thought as Velvet the semi murderous rabbit faunus shook with excitement.

 

"You!"

"Me?!"

"You did it! You told them off! You made them leave me alone! You saved me!" Velvet said as Jaune felt a smile formed on his lips as his instincts took over.

 

"No.  _ I  _ didn't save you Velvet." Jaune said the man's voice began to show a more soft and feminine tone as Velvet paused.

 

"What? How did you not save me? Jaune you got them to leave me alone!"

"No. You got them to leave you alone. Velvet you stood up for yourself. I didn't do that. I stopped one and I do mean one incident.  _ You _ were the one to tell them no. You were to one to finally say enough is enough. Velvet you did that I barely did anything."

"That's not true!" Velvet said her fingers her oh so soft fingers gripping Jaune's arms as she glared at him.

 

"You pushed them off me! You made me have the courage to stand up for myself!"

"No. No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Velvet. You  _ always  _ had that in you. You always had the courage to stand up for yourself. I might have done it once but that? What you just did there? Telling them off like that? That was all you.  _ You _ stood up for yourself, I might have shown you that it was possible but that? That was all you." Jaune said pulling Velvet up a strange motion as he yanked a futa with over two feet on him as he smiled warmly onto her.  

 

"Velvet you showed them. Not me.  _ You _ . You are the one to save yourself." Jaune said as a bright blush appeared over her face. Her pure near porcelain-like skin slushed as she looked down.

 

"I! I didn't do that!"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm not strong enough for that!"

"Yes, you are. You are not just strong you are kind, beautiful and easily one of the best people I have ever met.

 

"O-Be quiet! I'm plain!"

"If being beautiful is plain then you are the plainest futa I have ever seen and I am happy to be your friend," Jaune said kissing her fingers as- 

_ "OI! You cheeky cunt! You need to stop treating me like an ankle biter or I will kick you right in your face! Swear on me mum! I'll wreck your fookin shit stained face!" _ Velvet screamed her face bet red before she blushed.

 

"I'm sorry what?" Jaune asked he had no idea what Velvet had just said as she gasped.

"I! You did not heat that!"

"Did you call me a _ cheeky cunt?" _

"NO!"

"What does that-

"It means shut your fuckable lips before I put my dick in them! AH!" Velvet gasped her beet red blush deepening as she began to back peddle.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I would never do that! AH! I'm  _ leaving _ !" 

Velvet yelled running off faster than Ruby as Jaune paused.

"Velvet!? Wait! Where are you going!?" Jaune asked as she ran away...

"Where did she go?" Jaune asked as he paused. 

 

_ Clap. Clap. _ Low clapping filled the air as Jaune whirled around.

"Good work Jaune what can I say? You did that better than myself, and I don't' say that easily." A futa said dropping a pair of designer sunglass her hair wavy brown her chest E cup her dick thicker than some tree trunks soft in her pants as she was dressed in a breathtaking brown and orange skin-tight outfit that showed off her sinful curves ample his hourglass waist and-

"And you are?"

"Coco Adel. Badass huntress in training team leader, best friend of Velvet and now? Your new best friend."  Coco said the futa licked her lips as Jaune paused. He had no idea who this futa was beside the fact that she was taller then Jaune by almost two feet. Older by at least a year and very strong. 

 

_ She's probably a second year. She said she was Velvet's best friend? Maybe she is her team mate? If so that puts her at a second year _ .  Jaune thought as the futa smirked licking her lips. She sauntered over to Jaune swaying her hips in a way that would be fatal to a mortal man and Jaune was  _ very  _ mortal.

 

_ She's beautiful _ . Jaune thought his pants tightened a gulp appeared in his throat as he paused. 

 

"Coco." 

"Arc. I got to say you are looking mighty fine from where I am standing." Coco said talking right up to Jaune's face. Putting a finger under Jaune's neck tilting his head up and forcing him to look her dead in her eyes. Her smoldering brown eyes looked down as cobalt met brown. 

 

_ Think! Think Jaune! Just say something! What would Spruce Willis do!?  _

"I could say the same for you, Adel. You are far from being sloppy."

"Oh? You think I am pretty?" She asked batting her eyes as Jaune nodded.

 

"No. You are beautiful. A blind man could see that."

"Oh, a charmer and a speaker? Careful Jaune you keep that up and I might just want to plug your mouth a bit." 

"If you think you are  _ big  _ enough."  

_ What the hell are you saying! _ ? Jaune thought as he felt like he just shot himself. 

 

"What was that?" Coco asked her brown eyes widened in pure shock as Jaune whimpered. 

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jaune apologize! You-  _

No! Spruce Willis never apologizes for what he says! I have to go in deeper! jaune thought as he prepared to go all in.

 

"You heard me."

"I really don't think I did... it sounded like-

"I don't think your cock is  _ big  _ enough to shut me up," Jaune repeated his words his cold blue eyes looking at Coco with a glacial indifference. 

 

_ I'm fucking hearing shit. I must be hearing shit.  _

"Ok. I know I am hearing things but-

"Unless you are  _ deaf  _ Adel I said I don't think your dick is big enough to shut me up,"  Jaune said again his words felt like blades against Coco's face as she gagged.

 

_ Ok. Ok. Hold the FUCK up. Friend of Velvet or not you are spit cleaning my nuts for that one _ . 

"Look Jaune I don't know who the hell you think you are-

"My name is Jaune Arc of Ansel, the guy who walked into Beacon less than a month ago. The male that is walking out unarmed after seven pm. The same male that saw your so-called best friend being bullied and helped her out when you did not-

 

_ WHAM _ ! 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ ! Jaune screamed out internally his min letting out a feminine shirk so loud it temporarily made his legs buckle as a fist slammed into the wall. Coco punched the wall next to him breaking open the drywall her brown eyes narrowing down onto Jaune as she seethed.

 

"Look male I don't know who the fuck-

"Jaune-

"SHUT UP!"

_ SCARY! SHE'S SCARY!  _

"I am Coco Adel! I am the best friend of that bunny! I have been helping her out for years! Dealing with bullies-

"You did not do a very good job." 

WHAM! Coco punched the other side of Jaune 's head his legs dies his body broke all his nerves began to misfire.

 

_ Run away! _ Jaune yelled as his legs failed to comply instead of breaking into a sprint turning up to Coco and stepping up. Jaune pushed his face into her chest. She's so soft... I could die happy...

 

"You are talking a lot of shit form someone within throat fucking distance you know that!?" Coco hissed nearly spitting on Jaune has he gave a blank disinterested stare.

 

_ The fuck? Does he know how screwed he is right now!? I'm going to ruin him!  _

_ AHHH! I am going to die here!  _

"You say that but your dick is in your pants."

"I can change that in a second."

"Then  _ do  _ it," Jaune said his misfiring nerves lifting him up forcing his face closer to Coco's.

 

_ AH! Go lower! Lower! Get me away from her!  _

"You are might cock for someone that's going to be sucking my cock." 

"I don't mind sucking you but I have to get back to my dorm first."

"Why? You think I'm just gonna let you get away with talking shit about me?"

"No. But I was not talking shit about you. Friend or not Velvet was still being bullied. She-

"She needed to stand up for herself! And- 

 

_ HOLY FUCK I KNOW WHAT TO SAY!  _

"And you couldn't do that. If you stood up for her and kicked the bullies ass then you would be solving her problems for her. Best case the bullies leave Velvet alone, worst case the bullying gets worse. If you helped her out she will never change and things don't progress. If you do nothing she is still bullied and it sucks. Either way, you lose am I right?"

"Exactly!"

Fucking yes! This male knows it!

I got it right! 

"You fucking get it male! If I had stepped in she would not have changed!"

"She needed to learn to stand up for herself."

"And she would not do that if!"

"If you were fighting her own battles for her."

"Yes! Thank you!" 

"It's fine, Velvet is a good person. She just needed something to fight for. I'm glad I could help her." Jaune said smiling a real smile the thought of helping someone in need broke past his normally natural face as Coco felt her anger melt.

 

_ He's a fucking piece of work. Gonna fuck him extra hard after this. _

"You know what Jaune? I thought you were an ass but you are pretty cool you know?"

"I try." 

"You sure do, fuck you do know you could have just asked for me to help her right? Or you could have fucking led with that ending speech. I almost  _ fucking  _ raped you, dude!"

_ You were going to rape me!?  _

"You? Rape me? Please." 

"PFF! I heard you were a badass but it looks like the rumors were true. I like a strong man Jaune you think you are man enough for a futa like me?" 

_ He's a good male but he's a male hell fold and blush I'll get a bj and then buy him dinner. It will all work out-  _

"Sure. But you have to bend over first." And just like that, the tension came back. 

_ FUCK! Spruce! Why!?  _

"I... did you just tell me to bend over?" 

"Yes."

"You... you are either fucking crazy or buff as hell."

"Can I be  _ both _ ?" Jaune asked cocking his head Coco smiled as she leaned in.

"I like you, male, you have spunk. Want to know what  _ mine  _ taste like?" Coco asked her monster of a dick, the long turgid tree trunk thick cock began to stir Jaune felt his pants tighter his seven inches growing as Coco smirked.

 

"Oh? It looks like someone is happy to see me." Coco said licking her lips running a hand down them  _ squeezing _ Jaune's dick. 

 

"You fell that?"

She's touching me! 

"I do," Jaunte grunted his legs turning into jelly as he whimpered. 

_ Oh god! Oh god! Her hand is so soft! It feels like a cloud! I'm going-  _

 

"You know I always liked a male with a bit of a spine in him. Makes it much easier to break."  Coco hissed as she licked her own lips pinning Jaune to the wall lifting him up with one had sliding him up to look at her at eye level.

 

_ Fuck. Even with you at eye height you don't even look fazed, you are a badass piece of shit. I bet nothing scares you. _

_ HELP ME! Oh god! Oh god! I'm going to cum in my pants! She's going to make me cum!  _

"You know I think you deserve a reward for helping out with Vel back there how about I reared a brave knight?"

"What kind of-

Soft. Jaune felt something soft and wet press against his lips. Coco sealed her lips to his pressing him into a deep kiss. Jaune's legs went weak his normally neutral disinterested eyes flew open in shock as Jaune felt his legs go weak.   

 

Coco pressed him into the wall her hand gripping his dick making Jaune whimper

 

_ Not bad for a male, not really a dick but it would feel good in me. Or if I know that look and I do in Velv's honey pot. _ Coco thought kissing Jaune harder the male's eyes shot open fear and shock clear in them as she grinned internally.

 

_ There we go let me into those sweet lips. I'll make them wrap around my dick later on.  _ Coco thought as Jaune began to whimper, his back arched and he felt his legs go numb as his brain almost slid out of his ears.

 

_ She's kissing me! She's kissing me! Oh god, it feels so good! _ Jaune thought as Coco deepened her kiss forcing her thick tongue deeper into his mouth. Her tongue battered down his own bullying and wrestling Jaune into submission as she saw the boy's back arch.

 

_ There you go you are mine! _ Coco thought as her hands slammed down! Both of her hands gripped Jaune's soft supple as he  _ yelped _ !

 

_ My ass! _ Jaune's back arched his body pressed into hers his eyes broke a needy look on his face as Coco smiled down lovingly.

 

_ Good boy. Every male's a cock slut deep down the fact that you admit it makes momma happy. Very happy indeed _ . Coco thought as she groped Jaune's heavenly ass sher tree trunk of a cock leaking a flood of pre-cum.

 

Coco smiled as she felt an ass from the  _ goddess _ .  _ By Oum this ass is amazing! It's like I'm gripping the clouds! _ Coco thought her hands gripping Jaune's ass her fingers acted on their own finger past the thin jeans sinking into the soft doughy flesh of Jaune.

 

There was a low whimper from Jaune as Coco took her and spreading his cheeks and showing one finger inside of him. He  _ screamed  _ into her mouth.

 

_ My ass!? It feels good!?  _ Jaune thought his dick leaking as Coc began to finger his prostate.

 

_ There we go be a good boy and- _

"Cum for  _ momma _ ," Coco said as Jauens dick burst as she smirked…

\----

"Are you sure?" Glynda asked as she did not believe what she had just heard. 

"Yes. I reject my claim on Yang's virginity. I do not want to force her to have sex." Jaune said Glynda felt her jaw drop so fast that it might have made a hole in the floor. 

 

"I... I..." Glynda could not speak her eyes wide as saucers the only one more flabbergasted than her was Yang herself. She had no idea what was going to happen when Jaune called her to Glynda to discuss her loss to him. She had lost her fight and had since lost her right to her body. 

 

Jaune could force her to have sex and she dreaded losing her purity to a male, not of her choice.

_ I'm dreaming. _

"You... you can't be serious," Yang said as Jaune nodded.

"Deadly. I reject the claim on her."

"Mister Arc! You won a fight against a futa! Are you sure you want to reject this!? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Yang."

"Yes!?"

"Do you want to have sex with me? With me inside of you?"

"N- no I do not."  Yang stuttered out blushing wildly as Jaune nodded.

"Then I reject my claim."

"Jaune! She is a futa she would not show you the same mercy!" 

"And? I said what I said. Are we done here?"

"Quite. Mister Arc Miss Xiao-long you are both excused." Opal said both teens nodded walking back into the elevator that they cam in Yang dumbstruck and Jaune silent. As they left Glynda gaged.

 

"He let her go... he had a chance most men only dream of and he let it go? Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"But it was foolish! She would have shown him no mercy and raped him in public!"

"And he is not her now, is he? Glynda Jaune is a good man it is why I made him a leader." 

"But... but he is a fool."

"No, he has principles, principles I wished more people had. Now please give me my scroll. I need to call Qrowe before someone gets killed..."

 

"You... you are just letting me go?" Yang asked still thinking she was dreaming as the elevator fell.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Jaune replied not a hint of emotion in his voice. His tone dull and monotone. 

_ Like a robot.  _ Yang thought as she shook her head.

"I... I would not have done that for you..."

"You would have raped me?"

"I... yes," Yang said blushing an uncharacteristic feeling of shame passed through her.  _ Why _ ? She had done this to men in the past more or less why care if Jaune was one mor-

"So what?"

"So what? I was going to  _ rape  _ you! Be pissed off!"

"Why? It's like I told Weiss. The actions of others are not an excuse. I am who I am and I will  _ not  _ change that because of you."  _ Ding _ ! The elevator door opened as Jaune smiled.

_ That was so damn cool! Spruce Willis is the best when it comes to lines!  _ Jaune walked out of the elevator hoping to eat some food he was starved- 

I wonder what's for lunch?

"Jaune!" Yang called out as he paused turning around as Yang caught his arm in a vice. 

 

"Yeah? What's-

_ Warm _ . Jaune thought as the second pair of lips pressed into his. Jaune's eyes went wide as Yang planted a deep sloppy  _ kiss  _ on him before breaking with a wet  _ pop _ !

"That was for the favor! Don't think I do that for any male!" Yang said running off quickly. Jaune felt his legs go weak memories of Coco's kiss and-

 

"Her fingers..." Jaune said his knees going weak at the memory. Coco had spent an hour with him on the wall her fingers exploring the deepest parts of his ass her lips locking month his, own cock leaking splurging down to her superior thick futa dick as she ground and crushed him into a wall.

Jaune's dick grew hard at the mere  _ memory  _ his seven inches leaked as-

"If her fingers felt so good I wonder what her  _ actual  _ dick feels like?" 

\-----

 

"Jaune!" 

"Vel?" Jaune asked looking up to his new friend and now happy faunus. Velvet paused her face beer read as-

"Jaune! I have something to ask you!"

"Oh? What's that?" Jaune asked biting into a slice of pancakes that Nora had gifted to him. 

 

_ I never thought she didn't like pancakes at least she has waffles _ . Jaune thought as Nora ate through a plate of waffles tears falling from her teal eyes as she did. 

 

_ She loves them so much she is crying. How nice.  _

"I was wondering! If sometimes! Maybe! Someway! You-

"Just ask him!" Coco yelled from the back Jaune blushed his dick began hard as a rock instantly as the memories of the strong dexterous and more importantly thick fingers probed his ass. Spreading his cheeks making Jaune  _ shiver  _ in pleasure. 

 

_ Oh dear god... I need those fingers in me again... or a dick.. Not a futa that would kill me…. I think? _ Jaune thought as Coco cried out. 

"COCO! I am trying!"

"Jaune! She wants to fuck you on the roof!" 

"I DO NOT! I said the shower- 

Velvet paused her blush creeping on her face as-

"Looks like you are getting quite a popular Arc," Weiss said harumphing as Jaune blushed. 

"I wouldn't mind being fucked- 

"Jaune will you go out with me!?" Velvet asked pushing out her arms a golden chocolate heart in her hands Jaune blushed…

\-----

 

"So... what  you are telling me is that I got to kill a  _ male _ ?" A low gravelly feminine voice said a pair of burning red eyes looked up.

"Bartender! Another whiskey! This one to go!" 

"You can't take a whiskey to go Branwen."

"Yes, I fucking can geh!" The futa belched her eyes widening her disheveled dress top shook showing of stands of the old barbeque sauce and pretzels her D cups swayed, perfect pale skin pushed on a braless top as a thick fat and turgid cock swayed heavily on the bar stool.

 

"This is gonna cost you  twenty lien."

"Put in on my tab, I got a male to sort out." The futa said walking away downing a last shot of whiskey making sure to down it in one go.

Good shit. She thought the fiery liquid burned in a good way down her throat as she slammed it down with a thud!

 

"Hey!  _ Branwen _ ! Where the hell are you going?!" 

"Out!" The woman said walking out of the door and sighing.  

"I got to find my fucking niece! She's got herself in trouble."

"You paying your tab!" 

"When I get back! Untill the I got to do something.  _ Fucking blondes..."  _

_ \----- _

 

Jaune was having a  _ pretty  _ good time. He got a date! He got two dates! He got three! Velvet, Yang, and Blake! said yes! But that was where his good day ended as-

"Ok male I'm going to say this once. You know that futa you beat in that fight today?" 

"Yes? I mean no? Yang?" Jaune asked not knowing who this futa was the tall futa smelled like liquor and was in almost Ruby like outfit, stained with old food stuff said sitting down next to Jaune in a Beacon guest room. 

 

Jaune sighed Qrowe? That was her name had brought him here saying she was a huntress and began to speak to him about her niece that was Yang and- 

 

"Yeah! Yang! I heard you beat her in a fight! Tell me how did that feel beating a futa?"

_ Bet it felt good. Beating one of us must have felt damn good.  _ Qrowe thought taking a long sip of her flask as Jaune nodded. 

"It felt  _ ok _ . She didn’t really fight back.."

_ Someone is humble.  _

"Well I mean what about the end? I bet you eager to plow that girl huh? Maybe make her choke for a time?"

Before I cut that dick off of you.   Qrowe thought her crimson eyes glared down as Jaune paused. 

"Well I mean it was just  a fight not like Yang put up a fight or anything." 

_ Snap _ ! There was a crack Qrowe almosts broke the wooden desk she was resting a hand on as she smiled a sickly sweet look came over her face as the elder futa huntress grunted.

_ Cocky little male aren't we? _ Qrowe thought as she grinned.

"Well, then Jaune tell me how you plan to pop that cherry of that girl. I bet a strong stapping monster- I mean man such as yourself can not wait to get revenge on a futa am I right!?"

"Eh? Revenge? I revoked my right to her."

"HAH! I knew it you- wait what was that?"

"My rights."

"Yeah what about them?"

"I revoked them."

"Come again?" 

"Yeah.  I  _ revoked  _ my rights to her."

"I... but... why?" 

"Simple. She didn't want to have sex with me and I am not going to force her to that would  be a dick move." Qrowe blinked once... twice... three times before a thing smile split her face.

"Aha... aha.. _.AHAHAHHAHAHA! _ I Fucking called it!"

"Called what?"

She is acting funny I wonder what is the matter? Jaune thought as Qrowe shook her head.

"Rae! It's good! You can come on out now!" Qrowe said as Jaune frowned.

"Rae? Who is Rae-

"Is he already dead?" A cool but angry voice said as Jaune froze a literal swirling red portal opened up. A hole, in reality, appeared as a futa with boiling red eyes midnight black hair dress in a red chest armor price a black skirt with a literal horse cock hanging freely stepped in as-

 

"Yang?"

"Not quite but it's her mom!"

"Qrowe? Why is he breathing?" 

"Because I am live?"

" I can see that male... Qrowe? Explain."

"Ah let me tell you a story...." Qrowe said as she grinned.

\-----

"And then! He said he didn't want to rape her! Can you believe that?!" Qrowe said downing another shot of liquor Jaune was sandwiched between the two now very drunk futa taking shots of liquor as he gulped.

 

_ What's going to happen to me?  _ Jaune thought as Yang's mother Raven? Took a deep drink of her shot slamming the glass down with a thud! 

 

"Really? Why not?! MALE! Do you think Yang is ugly!?" Raven asked slurring her words her breath reeked of liquor as Jaune shook his head.

 

"No ma'am she is beautiful."

"Good! Now, why did you take claim her? As is your right?"

"He said! And I quote! Tha to do something against her will is wrong and no matter what Yang would have done to me that is no excuse to do it to her."

_ Well, that is just common sense no need to get so dramatic- _

 

"HAH! I like you male!"

"Thanks?"

"Me too! And to think we were going to kill you!" Qrowe said laughing her and Raen tossed their heads back as Jaune gave a low nervous chuckle.

Kill me? They must be joking. They are both huntresses no way they would kill me.

 

"You are joking right?" Jaune asked a nervous smile forming as Qrowe shook her head much to his horror. 

"Nope! We came here to kill you! we had a body sup site in the harbor picked out and everything! I mean  check this out!" She said as she pulled out what seemed to be a massive gleaming silver circular saw?!

 

"What is that!?" Jaune screamed as a saw blade that looked like it could tear an Ursa in two appeared almost out of thin air!

 

"Circular saw!"

"She would use that to cut your limbs up after I sliced your neck and killed you." Raven half hissed half slurred showing a glowing red katana that made Jaune whimper.

 

"Hell! Look at it! I even have the trash bags we would have dumped your chopped up limbs into before we dumped your sorry ass into the harbor to be fish food after we finished with you!" Qrowe said, holding up a giant black human-sized trash bag. Jaune balked his face went deathly white as he wanted to scream.

 

They were going to kill me?!

"You were going to  _ kill  _ me?!"

"We were!  But since you are so... noble we can let you live for now. But if you so much as  _ look  _ at my daughter the wrong way and I will personally track you down slice your neck open and leave you for the Grimm." Rvne hissed a  _ steel  _ in her voice that had not been present earlier making Jaune scream internally.

 

_ She is scary!  _

"But that was then this is now! And now?! We drink!" Qrowe said raising her glass high as Raven nodded.

"To Jaune!"

"To Jaune! And that  _ thick _ fat girly ass you got!” Qrowe said winking at Jaune making him flush and stutter.

 

"To  _ me _ ?!"

" _ CHEERS _ !" They said in unison as Jaune screamed in his head.

"Hey for a male you are surprisingly cute... how about you take a gander at  ole Qrowe huh?" The futa woman asked her massive cock hardening the thick turgid ic of girl dick was almost as thick as Jaune's leg and still growing showing  _ zero  _ signs of stopping as Jaune screamed in his head! 

_ GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!    _

 


	4. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns a bit about Qrowe, bonds with Nora goes on a date with Weiss and unlocks some new doors to herself... Afther that he asks Blake on a date and that goes well, Ciel makes a decision and another blonde is on the move!

"AH! I don't want to sound mean, but can I go home? Please?" Jaune asked as he looked at his new friends or jailors the two futas that had almost killed him. And if not for the divine miracle that Jaune had shown mercy to Yang he would be dead in a unknow bay in Vale at this time, a fate he was looking to avoid. Jaune was still stuck between them as he gulped!

 

"Go? Why do you wanna go? What we are not good enough for ya!" Qrowe asked, slurping down her drink her crimson eyes burning.

 

"Calm down Qrowe, he's just scared," Raven said the least drunk or maybe more? Jaune could not tell as the older edgier Yang downed her own shot.  Jaune did not know if Raven was on his side, but he had an idea that she was just the more composed drunk out of the two sisters.

 

Her face is colored, she's drunk just like Qrowe. She's just holding her liquor better. Jaune thought as Raven took another shot of the drink. Pouring the shot before downing it and sighing. Raven rolled her eyes as she yawned loudly before sitting up in one motion.

"Ok, it's time for me to get going," Raven said a small hiccup leaving her body as she cracked her back, stretching as Jaune turned away from her chest that was somehow bigger than Yang's as he flushed.

 

"She's beautiful?"

"Eh? You sure you got your eyes working in that head? You are looking at Raven kid. That is not what you would call fit to sell. If you catch my draft ah!" Qrowe winced as a cap hit her on the head. Raven flicked a bear cap right at her sisters head making her wince in pain.

 

"Rae!? The hell was that for!?"

"For calling me old, you know we are the exact same age."

"Yet I don't have any scars on my neck or crows feet, despite my name."

"You say that, but you also did not have a child and assist in the raising of the other."

"What? Why would I have a kid? I don't need one."  Qrowe said groaning as Raven rolled her eyes.

 

"You mean you can't have one. Even after all these years, you can't find a male to settle down with now can you?"

"Hey! I can find a male! If I wanted to, any male would be lucky to have me! They are proactively jumping at a chance to get on my dick!"

"Really then? Tell me when the last time you had a date was? Let alone a relationship that was not you pinning down an unlucky male who left his home too late?"

"I! first of all, I do not do that sister, dear! You were the one to say that we are better than that after you me Tai!"

"You mean after you failed to ask him out and watched me fuck him?"

"What!?"

"You watched her fuck your crush?" Jaune spoke up before gasping closing his face as the two paused, Jaune felt his body go stiff as he felt like a mouse that had just squeaked at a pack of lions as the two women turned back to face him crimson eyes blaring with curiosity and irritation.

 

"What did you just ask male?" Qrowe hissed as Jaune froze.

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I do!? What am I going to say! Oh god! She's going to kill me! O k Jaune just think! Just think! All you need to do is think! What would Spruce Willis do? _

 

"I said what I said," Jaune said as Qrowe's eyes raised in irritation as she growled.

"Look here, male-

"Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"I... ok? Jaune you need to watch your words with me-

"PFF! Qrowe take a seat back and to answer your question Jaune the answer is no. Qrowe is not a cuck." Raven said as Jaune paused.

"Looks like a duck, quacks like a duck? I think you can safely say-

"You  _ asshole _ ! I'll kill you-

"No. No, you will not kill the man dating my daughter and your niece.  _ Nor  _ will you rape him. Yang would kill you and bother me. Something I don't have time to do when  _ I'm  _ balls deep in Tai."

"I! But he! He called me-

"No. He did not, he merely acted on the information given to him." Raven said a small smile on her lips as she gave her sister a shit-eating grin.

 

"But you are to be  _ forgiven  _ for thinking that. Qrowe does not look like the dominant type, does she?"  Raven asked smirking as Qrowe narrowed her eyes.

 

"What does that mean sister? Are you trying to  _ say  _ something?"

"No, just bringing up the fact that you wanted to have Tai be your male but you never worked out the courage to do so. And then I swooped him and made him mine."

"Great talk crap about your only family, real class Raven."

"Oh, are you feeling bad QRowe? Are you upset that you had to stay and listen to Tai and me make love for over four years?"

"I didn't-

"You stayed to watch? You just let them have sex and didn't leave the room?" Jaune asked his mouth, having a mind of its own as he spoke out once again, drawing the ire of Qrowe.

 

"I! It was not like that!"

"Then what  _ was  _ it like?" Jaune asked his head cocked as he screamed into his brain.

_ What are you doing?! Don't talk to her! Just smile and nod- _

"It was! Fuck! I just didn't get to confess to a male ok!?"

"And you stayed and watched me have sex with him. Don't leave that out, sister."

"I! So!?"

"So even Summer got in on the action late as she was, she did get inside of both of Tai's holes, and she had a kid by him as well."

"That! That does not mean anything!"

"I! she's right! Qrowe did not miss out; she just didn't get a good shot to confess right?" Jaune asked, beating down his tongue as he finally got control of his body.

 

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Oh really letting Jaune make excuses for you. No wonder Summer beat you to Tai Summer of all people! She literally used to walk males to their dorms after seven pm! She was the ultimate good futa! How you let her get into a male before you..."

"Maybe because she didn't want it? Qrowe's  _ beautiful  _ Raven even if you don't see it any male would be lucky to have her." Jaune spoke out of instinct, his words leaving him before he could approve of them.

 

_ AHHH! What did I  just say!? _

"I... what? Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful?" Qrowe asked her cheeks flushed as Raven sighed.

"Oh boy, here we go she just got a compliment."

"I... yes. You are beautiful Qrowe." Jaune said without a shred of deceit it was true Qrowe was beautiful a bit rough on the edges.

 

She had food stains on her shirt; her bra was not fully on and pushed slightly down her arms. She had a broken cross on her chest and a smell that almost knocked Jaune to the floor, but she was oddly attractive.

 

Her chest was large and not saggy, her hips curved in just the right way her body definitely had a feminine side and she was for better or worse in his own opinion  _ beautiful _ .

 

"You... you mean that?"

"I always mean what I say."

Qrowe paused even drunk she knew when she should be listening.

_ He... he called me beautiful? No one's called me beautiful since... _

_ You are beautiful, Qrowe!  _ A blonde boy with similar eyes and an almost identical voice said as Qrowe flushed.

 

Eh!? Tai!? What do you mean?

_ I said you are beautiful. _

_ You don't mean that! _

"You always mean what you say," Qrowe repeated the words on autopilot as Jaune nodded. His serene, impassive face that even hen showed his own death showed no signs of fear, not a hint of despair or concern flashed over his face.

 

"Of course I do. I say what I mean and mean what I say. I don't do  _ half  _ measures." Jaune said as Qrowe gulped her mind flashing back to her Beacon days when a similar male spoke to her.

 

_ You are not scared, not of me not of death? _

_ The only thing I am scared of is not being able to keep a promise. As long as I do that what's there to fear? _

_ Death, you idiot! _

_ Why would I fear death? It's not like it matters like I can die!  _

_ You can die! _

_ Qrowe there is not a force on this planet that can put me in the ground!  Bet my life on it!  _

"I... well if you think I'm beautiful." Qrowe fumbled the words her tongue-tied in knots as she blushed.

 

_ Come on! Stupid brain! Just work it out! Just say something! Anything! _

"I! Well later on! If you are not busy let's go get some lunch-

"Ok. That's it. Being a cuck is bad but a  cradle snatcher? Really QRowe he's like half your age."

"I'm eighteen."

"A bit less than that."

"Hey! He's complimenting me, not you! Don't' be jealous!"

"Of a child? I have a man Qrowe something you need to work out." Raven said before drawing a red sword slicking open the air with a red portal and sighed.

 

"Ok I'm leaving Tai gets lonely goodbye, Jaune mess with yang you die, Qrowe,  _ don't _ ."

\-----

 

"This is  _ not  _ good.' Rin said as she looked outside the gathering of massive black clouds that hung forebodingly in the distance was not a good sign not in the least.

 

"What's the matter Rin? It's just a storm, nothing that serious." Pyrrha said her fellow futa frowned as she looked out of the window of the shop they were in.

 

"This is going to be a thunderstorm. And a bad one." Rin said frowning as Pyrrha shrugged the first splattering of rain hitting the windows of the shop as she sighed.

 

"So what? It's just a thunderstorm, right?"

"Nora does not do well in thunderstorms. She never has not since we were children." Rin said, worry on her face as the storm clouds rolled in. The pattering of rain increase in volume becomes a torrent of a downpour as a shower began to fall onto Vale.

 

"That is a lot of water," Pyrrha admitted the red-headed champion look to the shower she saw the water beat against the windows the drops slammed into them like massive fists as the water fell.

 

"Do you think our food will be done soon? I don't want to have to wait long."

"Oh don't worry Rin the food will be done and then we can all go back to Beacon together. Besides, Jaune is with Nora. WIth him there what is the worst that can happen to her?"

"I... I don' know I just like being there for her when she needs me."

"Don't worry Rin Nora is with Jaune she is fine! And we can go back to Beacon soon as our food is done-

 

Pyrrha was interrupted as a massive flash of lightning filled the air. Then a roar of crackling thunder filled it as a massive lightning strike touched down.

 

The store's lights flickered ominously as the bustling bakery lights were momentarily short-circuited plunging it into blackness before the power was restored.

 

"A power outage? Really? At this day and age?" Pyrrha asked unimpressed as Rin sighed she had a bad feeling about this. First, the sudden storm now power outages? This was not looking good. 

 

I'll just have to wait to go see Nora; she will be fine. I know it.

"Our foods done! See I told you we can go soon!" Pyrrha said smiling Rin sighed as-

 

"All bullhead flights are canceled due to water.' A tv said as Fin frowned.

"You were saying?" She asked as Pyrrha winced holding the bags of baked goods close.

 

"Well, I guess we spend the  _ night _ ?"

\-----

 

Jaune enjoyed sleep; it was one of the few times when he was safe. Nice and warm cuddled in his bed where nothing could bother him-

 

_ "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! _ " A blood-curdling scream shook Jaune out of his slumber.

"AHH!? What's wrong!?" Jaune screamed out as he looked up he was alone the room was lit up a dull blue a massive bolt of lightning had just struck making the night turn to day.

 

Jaune blinked as the massive lighting strike slammed into the earth making the room turn blue before a bellow of thunder that hit so hard the windows rocked as the room began to shudder. Jaune sighed as he looked out of the window.

 

"At least it is just lighting." Jaune thought smiling before another flash came followed by more thunder before-

_ "AIEEEEE _ ! HELP ME!" A voice said as Jaune gagged as an orange rocket slammed into him. Jaune yelped as something half his size slammed into him, pushing him down to the bed as he gagged!

 

"Ah!? What the?! Nora!?" Jaune shouted as Nora for some reason for all people was slammed into him, wrapping her arms around her making him choke!

 

"Nora!? What are you doing!? Get off!"

"JAUNE! The thunder!" Nora screamed as Jauen felt wet? He felt something fall off Nora's face as he paused.

 

Tears? Is she crying? Jaune thought as Nora pushed her head into his chest. The futa girl that was usually always bustling with energy as she gripped him tight!

 

Squeezing him tightly as Jaune felt himself being almost popped! By her strong arms.

 

"AH! Nora! To tight! I can't take this!" Jaune screamed as Nora cried.

"Jaune! The thunder!" The futa shouted as Jaune choked, his bones cracking with the effort to keep her from crushing him!

 

"Nora! Please! It's too much for me!" Jaune hissed as Nora gripped him even tighter squeezing him as she began to wail.

 

"Too loud! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Nora cried tears falling from her face as Jaune sighed, taking a deep breathtaking his hands and gently putting them on the top of her head. Jaune took his hands and began to slowly patiently gently rub the top of her head as he began to whisper into her ear, ignoring the pain of his ribs cracking.

 

"Jaune! It's too loud!" Nora said her body shaking like a leaf in a monsoon. Jaune winced in pain his face still impossibly neutral as Jaune groaned.

He rubbed the back of Nora's head slowly; he had experience in dealing with people who were scared of thunderstorms.

 

_ Most  _ of his sisters were scared of thunderstorms, and even if he was the youngest, he was used to dealing with them in some way.

 

_ It's just like home. _ Jaune thought as he petted his teammate.

 

"Look. It's ok. I know you are scared but just calm down." Jaune's calm words cut into Nora like a knife Nora looked up her terror at the booming thunder and flashes of lightning briefly paused as he rubbed the back of her head whispering into her ears as he hugged the futa tightly.

 

"Look at me, focus on my eyes." Jaune's whispers worked into Nora's ear. Jaune held his friend close. Nora was so terrified that she did not know what to do.

 

_ AHH! What am I doing!? I am clinging to Jaune! Jaune! He already hates me! Now he's going to hate me more! He's so stronger than me! He's going to think I am weak! Jaune will hate me- _

 

"Calm down. You are acting like a hurt animal. Look at me. Look into my eyes." At that exact second lighting struck, the flash of blue made Nora see Jaune's face in its full glory.

 

She saw it every inch of his calm, impassive face, his eyes narrowed down at her his lips stuck in a blank gaze, he didn't so much as flinch as her arms wrapped around him. He let her squeeze him as-

 

BOOM! A loud crack boom of thunder filled the air as Nora screamed.

"AHH-

" _ Shhh _ , don't pay attention to it. It can't hurt you in here."  Jaune said, calmly his voice betraying no emotion as Nora shook.

 

"I can't! I can't calm down! It's so loud! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it-

"I know. Be still. You are safe here. Just look at me, focus on my eyes, and nothing more." Jaune said as he gripped Nora by her chin cupping the base of her jaw and tilting it up.

 

Nora was taller than Jaune but being so close in her desperate hug to him, she was the smaller one looking up rather than, the taller one looking down.

 

"Calm down. You are just scared there is nothing to be scared of. Not while I am here."

"But I hate this... I hate-

Another flash of lightning filled the air the crackling boom of thunder was followed as it rattled the room.

 

"Jaune!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here. Hey, look up. Look up into my eyes. Look at me and nothing else. I'm here, I'm with you now you don't have to be scared just breathe in and breathe out." Jaune said, smiling at Nora as for the first time in a long time, the thunder did not seem so loud to her.

 

"I... ok. I'm ok." Nora said as Jaune smiled.

"I know that you are now just breathe." The night began to pass for Nora the massive booms of thunder, and the harsh flashes of lighting played out for the entire night. The massive rattling of rain filled the windows battering against them like fists on the glass. Nora did not notice it though, she was locked in Jaune's grip.

 

His arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Jaune held Nora as close as he could whispering in her ear, making her feel safe.

 

He's so warm... and he's strong... he has muscles and his face! He is so calm. Nora thought snuggling into her leader a strange sense of calm filled the futa as she felt her guard lowered.

 

_ He could break me in half rip me in two but now? He's just helping me. He's cuddling me like I matter to him? _

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?"

"Why?"

"Yes... why?"

"Because I  _ care  _ about you and I want you to be happy ok?" Jaune said smiling as Nora for the first time in her entire life did not heat any thunder, she heard Jaune's words felt the  _ thumping  _ of his heartbeat and for the first time, she felt at peace in a storm…

\------

 

"Nora! Are you ok?" Rin asked the futa had worried all night Nora was terrible in storms and-

"RIn! Rin! we need to talk!" Nora said, pulling her to the side, dragging her behind the bullhead.

"Nora!? What's wrong?"

"It's Jaune!" Rin felt her heat sink.

"What did he do!?"

"Nothing! But! I'm in love!"

"I... you are?" Rin asked, looking at Nora like she had lost her mind and had finally gone off the deep end.

"Yes! I'm in love!"

"With... with who?" Rin asked hoping that it was not what she thought.

"Jaune! I  _ love  _ him!" The futa yelled as Rin felt a headache of titanic proportions come on…

\-----

Jaune's next few days were strange... not that much had changed in his ever-increasing chance of being raped as soon as his more than fictitious past was found about but in the fact that one person had started to pay attention to him with great interest.

 

"Morning, Jaune!" A pair of bright teal eyes said as Jaune groggily opened his eyes.

 

"Nora?" Jaune asked as his teammate Nora who ever since he helped her in her mind that is. Jaune just thought he was being nice helped her through a thunderstorm she had started waking him up every morning with a greeting.

 

Glaring down at him before hugging him tight!

 

"Nora, can we not do a good morning hug?"

"Nope! You are getting your hug one way or another!" Nora said as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck! Jaune felt his legs shook as his airflow was cut off by her strong arms!

"Nora! Air! Please!" Jaune begged as Nora picked up her leader now crush. It took Nora a while, but she saw through Jaune's disguise.

 

_ You put up a good front, but I know your secret! _ Nora thought as she swung her choking leader around.

 

_ Jaune you are such a good leader! You are strong and cool and smart! You could break my arms, but you are letting him hurl you around! You could have kicked me into the storm, but you held me! You are not a bad guy! You are no big meanie; you are just a softie that needs lots of love and care! Like a big golden teddy bear!  _ Nora thought as smiling as Jaune felt his airflow finally removed!

 

"Need! Air!  _ Please _ !" Jaune hissed as he saw the light dim.

"Oh, you are a kidder! You can break out of my grip at any time!"

"Nora!"

"I know you are just doing it for me! But really, thanks." Nora said as she held Jaune close. She had no idea a male could make her feel like this! I mean he obviously knew she would find a guy someday, but she had not planned on doing that till far after Beacon!

 

_ After I graduated and became the best huntress ever _ ! Nora thought as she smiled.

 

"Nora. Please do not strangle Jaune." Rin said a calm look on her face. Rin had to admit that ever since Jaune had shown his true character, she was much more at ease with the male than before.

 

_ I thought you were a monster, a wolf in sheep's clothing. You acted weak because you were strong, to lure others to peril, but now? You act weak because you are too strong. You don't want to scare others, so you put up a facade of weakness. I am glad that my monster of a leader turned out to be a benevolent king.  _ Rin thought as Nora swung Jaune like a teddy bear swinging him around as she paused.

 

_ Hah... it almost looks like he is really choking to death.  _ Rin thought as Jaune's care turned blue like his eyes then began to go purple as she smiled.

 

_ He's just being nice, letting Nora choke him like that really he is a good person _ . Rin thought as she began to get dressed…

\-----

 

_ On the one hand, they all think I am some odd kind of a saint that can not do a fault. On the other hand? _

 

_ "You love keeps lifting me up! Lifting me up! Taking me higher! Higher!" J _ aune yelled as he finished his song! Jaune had decided to take a  _ proactive  _ approach to dating. He knew that one day he was going to be found out and rather than have an ass that had never been fucked turned into a condom he was going to get a futa to fuck him first! That way, he would learn to take a dick!

 

_ Ok! I just did the song now I just have to say I love you and she is mine!  _ Jaune thought, smiling the JNPR mirror, he had picked Weiss for his first time. She seemed nice.

 

"That is not a pun. I just got go be blunt. I  am  _ madly _ in love with you and want to  _ date  _ you." Jaune said as-

"AIIEE!" A voice screamed from the outside of the bathroom one that Jaune knew too well.

 

"Nora?" Jaune asked, opening the door. Nora was not in the room, but the front door was wide open.

"Huh, wonder where she went?" Jaune thought as he shrugged closing the door as he went to get ready for Weiss….

\-----

 

In the hall, Nora was in a bit of a  _ rough  _ spot.

"He loves me!? He loves me!? His is working on a song just for me!? I can't believe it! I'm going to get a boyfriend! All for me!" Nora squealed out as she jumped high in the air.

 

"I did it! I got a  _ boyfriend _ !" Nora shouted the futa grinning happily with glee as she finally got a man!

 

"I can't wait to tell Rin! She is going to be so happy! Ah, this is  _ amazing!" _

_ \----- _

 

"Weiss."

"Jaune." Weiss smiled. She knew this was coming.

All men are just cock sluts. Even the strong ones need a good futa cock in their life. Weiss thought as she sighed the dinner with Jaune was lovely he was a gentleman and an intriguing dinner conversationalist. If Weiss had not been convinced to claim him as her own, she was now.

 

As Jaune closed the door to the guest room, Weiss knew what came next.

"So tell me Jaune is this the part when you pull your pants down get on your back, and I slam that tight ass of yours until you call me  _ mommy _ ?" The heiress asked to caution in her tone. Jaune was a man he knew what he wanted; she would not baby him.

 

Her suspicions proved correct as Jaune smile she almost, almost caught a blush in his cheeks as it happened.

 

_ You are not made of stone, are you? _

"Well, that is one way we could do it."

Oh crap! Here it comes! Remember Jaune just breathe! In and out in and out! AH! How do I romance a woman!? I... I... Oh yeah! Just think about the comics Blake had! You use those and... Spruce! Just imagine what would Spruce Willis do in Ninjas of love! Jaune thought as he smiled.

 

"Well let's not waste time."

"Let's not," Jaune replied as Weiss took off her skirt Jaune saw the massive bulge in her skirt grow and grow. Soon Weiss's cock all eighteen inches of wrist-thick glory were shown to him.

 

Weiss smiled as she saw his eyes widen to the point of saucers.

 

_ How do you like seeing a real cock? I bet you have no idea what to even say to me! You are shaking in your boots! You belong to me! _

_ Ok, Jaune just think! What would Spruce do when a monster cock is looking at him!?  _ Jaune thought as he took a deep breath.

 

"You call that a cock?" Jaune asked as Weiss smirked.

"Yes, I- what did you just say?" Weiss asked she had heard something that should not be.

 

An auditory hallucination nothing more. Weiss thought as Jaune gave her his usual impassive glare.

 

_ He's so intimidating I wonder- _

"I said do you call  _ that  _ a cock?"

What are you doing!? Why are you saying that?!

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

"I said do you call  _ that  _ a cock?" Weiss froze her good mood vanished as she let out a growl of irritation.

 

"What did you just say, male?"

"What I said is, is that what passes for a cock?"

AH! I hope this works! Blake's books said that Schnee's like to be humiliated! I hope she likes this! Jaune thought as Weiss fumed.

The arrogance! I am going to kill you! Specialist or not, no one talks about my cock like that and gets away with it!

 

"Why you! If you are so convinced my cock is not enough to show me yours!"

Jaune nodded once he undid his pants a seven-inch hard cock semi-thick plopped out as Weiss laughed.

 

"Hah! Is that what you call a dick!?"

"Better than  _ yours _ , I don't even know how you can be a futa with that," Jaune said as Weiss paused Jaune ate her insult and threw it back at her with unnerving clarity as she gulped.

 

"I... Arc?"

"You heard me, Weiss or Schnee, I bet that that cock is not even fit to fuck, someone with.  I don't think you can even get them off with that thing!"

"I! That is not true! My cock is perfectly normal!"

"Oh, really? You call  _ that  _ normal? Don't make me laugh." Jaune hissed stalking forward his eyes glaring down at Weiss like some furious demi-god as she gulped.

 

He's scary! Weiss thought her cheeks turning pink as Jaune glared.

_ AHHH! Come on Blake's books! This is the part where she asks for me to take it slow and I let her fuck me right!? Right!? _

 

"You know what? That cock is so displaying that I'm not even mad. I think it's almost kind of funny! In a sad way." Jaune said a quick chuckle on his tongue.

 

"Stop that! There is nothing wrong with my cock! It is a normal, healthy, futa cock!"

"That is hard when someone talks down to you?" Jaune asked out loud breaking character it was true despite being insulted Weiss was hard as a rock, her dick leaking precum as she whimpered.

 

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"I don't get off being insulted ok!?"

"You say that, but your other head says another. Your mouth says that you don't like it, but your dick is calling you out for the masochist sub that you are."

_ Is it working!? _

"I! I am not a masochist!"

"Then why are you so hard? IT's like you want to rip your skirt in two!" Jaune barked inches from her face Weiss screamed falling back her dick painfully erect her vision blurring as Jaune stalked up to her downed frame.

 

"You got hard just from me yelling at you? Pathetic." Jaune spat Weiss's cock hard as it might be was twitching every time he said a slur she groaned her dick leaking pre as Weiss whimpered.

 

"No! I am not pathetic!"

"You are a dirty girl!  A dirty little slut that needs someone to put her in her place!" Jaune shouted as Weiss gagged!

_ I'm not pathetic! I'm a Schnee! I'm a proud futa! _

_ AH! I'm sorry! You are not a slut! You are an elegant futa, and you are beautiful just the way you are! _

"I... I am  _ not  _ a slut?" Weiss asked her eyes going hazy her dick starting to pulse as Jaune glared.

 

_ Not at all! You are not a slut! The number of men, women or futa you sleep with is up to you! And is in no way a judgment of your own character! _

 

"You are a filthy slut! Look at your dick I haven't even touched it, and it's going to blow!" Jaune hissed her dick shot out a small amount of pre as he growled.  Weiss was blushing her toes curled as she whimpered.

_ I... I might be a dirty slut _ . Weiss thought as an odd loopy smile split her lips.

_ You might want to watch your dick! You are really starting to lose some cum. _

 

"Your dick is literally  _ worthless _ !"

"No, it's not!"

Yes! Say it again! Call my dick worthless! Tell me that I am a slut!

"Yes, it is!  _ Almost  _ as worthless as the owner but at least it can stand upright, you are a cheap slut of a Schne than can't even stand up when your useless dick is being teased, while you get to watch! You have no choice but to watch, and your dick is really only meant for the bottom of a shoe!" Jaune hissed as-

 

_ FWAP!  _ Jaune felt it, something warm hot and-

"Salty?" Jaune asked as something hit him in his face.

 

"AHHH!  _ Nooo _ !" Weiss said as she came... her dick fired off the verbal abuse slipping her switch as she came covering Jaune's face and front with futa cum as Jaune paused. He blinked once before wiping off  _ some _ of her cum with his hands as he  _ glared _ .

 

"Do you have a towel?"

\-----

"I... I'm sorry for the mess, daddy."

"Weiss it's ok-

"No, it's not daddy. I was bad..." Weiss said, purring her cheeks fully red as Jaune paused.

"Daddy? Did you just call me, daddy?"

"I sure did daddy."

_ You... for a boy to make me cum with his words, insults no less? I... I love it.  _ Weiss said an off-kilter in her smile as her inner masochist was triggered. Weiss felt her heart  _ thump _ ! Her body shook her cock exploded as her eyes began to gloss over as she began to grin.

 

"Yes, I called you daddy, daddy-

"Stop that," Jaune said as Weiss gasped, her dick throbbed her cock spurred back to life as she began to quiver.

 

_ AH! He berated me! Do it again! Berate me! Humiliate me! _

"I what do you mean, daddy? I like to call you daddy-

" _ Never _ say that word again in my presence," Jaune said a wave of repulsion going down his spine.

 

Daddy? Daddy? Why the hell are you calling me, daddy? I'm too young to be a dad!

"I... you don't want to be called  _ daddy _ ?" Weiss asked her eyes shining an almost hurt look in them as Jaune shook his head.

 

"Not from  _ you _ ."

"AH!"

He did it! He insulted me! Weiss thought her dick once again hard as a rock as Jaune gulped.

Why is her dick hard again?

"Is something wrong? Your dick is hard." Jaune said raising an eyebrow, his cool, impassive eyes looking down judging her, berating her she could feel him  _ judging  _ her!

 

_ I bet he's talking about my dick! I bet he thinks that I am pathetic! I bet your thinking that I am nothing but a slut! Your dirty, dirty Schnee slut!  _

_ You should put your dick away. It looks like it hurts. _

"I! I'm just getting hard for you, master?" Weiss asked purring getting on her hands and knees as Jaune blinked.

 

Eh!? Master!? Like I own her! Weiss! Futa are people, not property! Don't call me, master! That makes it sound like I own you! 

"Master? Don't ever call me, master!" Jaune shouted as he balled his fist.

_ You are a person Weiss! Don't reduce yourself to the property of another. _

_ AHH! I'm not even good enough to call him master!? Dear goddess, he's terrible! I love him. _ Weiss thought smiling that dopey grin doubling as Jaune gulped.

 

"Weiss? Are you ok?"

"I'm doing great... Jaune?"

"Yes... call me Jaune."

"It's my name."

I'm not yet worthy of calling you master, but I will!

"Well that was fun, but I think I need to go-

"AH! Yes! Let me get the door for you mas- Jaune.' Weiss said shiver waves of pleasure going down her spine as jaune frowned.

 

_ I don't think she's feeling well. _

_ I feel amazing! _

"Well, thanks for the date?"

"Oh, it was  _ my  _ pleasure please, don't hesitate to use me later on."

"I will never use you."

_ You are a person. _

_ Treat me like an objec _ t.

 

Weiss and Jaune thought both giving the other curious looks as the futa blushed.

"Well, I'll see you later, Jaune... I hope one day to be worthy of your service."

"Weiss, you will never serve me."

"I... oh I  _ will  _ prove you wrong," Weiss said, shaking her hips walking out of the room swaying her thing waste as Jaune smiled.

 

_ Well, as long as she's happy, then I'm happy! I'm wondering what Nora's doing right now? She seemed happy when I left the room. _

 

"Oh! I know! I'll but her some  _ syrup _ ! That will cheer her up! It  _ always _ works!” Jaune thought smiling the boy completely oblivious of what was to come...

\-----

"Jaune Arc? Are you sure?"

"Yes, friend Ciel! This is the male that you are looking for!"

"Is... is he strong?" Ciel asked a worried look on her face she was sitting in her private quarters in Atlas, the small bulge room less than a third the size of a futa two ranks below her with crumbling walls and loud music blaring. Her walls hook as her ceiling crumbled.

 

"Yes! I know that he does not look it, but he is the male you need!"

"I... good. I trust you."

"Thank you! I love you!"

"Same... for now get ready to go to Beacon. It's time I meet this Jaune and meet my new friend."

"Our new friend?" The shaky voice said from Ciel's scroll Penny's ai downloaded into her scroll as rebuilding her against was far too expensive.

"Yes, Penny Jaune is our friend, not just mine."

" _ Outstanding _ ! I look forward to meeting him!"

\------

 

"So I was thinking... if you wanted to, we could I don't know grab a bite to eat?" Jaune asked blushing a pair of amber eyes blinked once twice before a thin smile spread across her face.

 

"Jaune Arc did you just ask me out on a date?" Blake purred the young futa more than happy that the not so mean human male had decided to take the first move since their tentative beginnings.

 

"Yeah! I did! If you want to?" Jaune asked as Blake smirked.

 

"I would love to. When where?" Blake asked smiling ear to ear as-

" _ OH, JAUNE!" _ Nora cried the Valkyrie landing right behind Jaune with a thud! She slammed her hammer down blasting open the ground as Jaune blinked owlishly unfazed as ever.

_ So badass. _

_ So cool. _

_ AHHHHH! She almost killed me! _

"Jaune!"

"Yes, Nora? What's up? I am kind of busy." Jaune said a hint of warning in his tone Nora gulped, forgetting just how scary Jaune really was!

AH! I'm sorry! Ok just be cool Nora he already loves you!

"Jaune... I do apologize for her... behavior... Nora... never do this again." Rin said as she staggered off Magnihild embedded in the floor, the tall futa looked ready to be sick as she held her guts.

 

"Oh goddess,  Nora, please-

"JAUNE!"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you!"

"And that is?" Jaune said his tone neutral, but Nora felt his irritation.

So cool!

 

" _ AHEM!  _ From now on!"

"From now on?"

"From this day on! You will have the  _ pleasure  _ of dating me! Nora Valkyrie as your lover!  _ Please _ hold your applause.” Nora said bowing as Jaune froze a bewildered look for him that looked like he had just stubbed his big toe and was debating breaking the table that caused him irritation.

 

"Say what?"

"Jaune don't be shy! Me and Rin! We are a packaged deal say hi to your new baby daddy Rin!"

"Hello, Jaune."

"Nora-

"AH! AH! Don't say it so sad! It's like you are-

" _Denied_."

"What?" Nora asked as Blake coughed.

"He respectfully denies your offer," Blake said as Nora's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Jaune said no."

"Let him say that."

"Don't have to."

"Why not? he can speak his mind, Blake."

"And he did he is mine now back _ off." _ _   
_ \------

 

"Oh, goddess!  _ No! NO! NO! _ Please! Help me!" A terrified voice yelled as a beaten bloodied futa crashed through a door her Atlas uniform torn bloodied all around her were the desecrated bloodied bodies of her friends laid butchered slashed shot and left for dead.

_ Not me! Not me! It won't happen to _ me! She thought sprinting full force to make an escape.

 

"Oh, goddess, why me? Why us?" She asked before a shadow fell.

"Because I  _ can _ ." A voice said a knife plunged into her back, piercing her heart she died with a scream as the blade was pulled out with a wet pop! The blade left the futa’s back with a fountain of crimson there was a deep sigh as the body  _ thudded _ to the floor to join the pile of the rest of them. 

 

“ _ Monsters. _ One and all, you all deserve to  _ die.”  _ The owner of the bale, a man tall blonde hair and blue eyes with a col grin and a double crescent moon on his shirt smiled. He cracked his back his light blonde hair and bright blue eyes shined as he yawned loudly.

  
“Damn I could use some Pumpkin Pete’s right now.” He said as he put his blade away one of many, he loaded his smooth silver combat rifle as he began to whistle slowly as he walked out of the broken Atlas base hidden in Vale’s forest. 

 

"Well, that was one down I better get moving. I Got so see the family before moving out, I should head to Vale next, I wonder how Jaune's doing? I heard he got into Beacon? If he did well for him. If not? He gets to miss my  _ show..." _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. They call me Terror Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meets up with some Larpers who take being terrorist a bit too seriously! Also, some of Jaune's family comes to visit! A sister goes to save her precious baby brother! And this chapter gets a bit dark, as death cums hard people die and an old friend is shown...

Jaune knew he was going to die. It was bad enough to have to  _ reject _ Nora but not only had he had to decline his friendly futa teammate that could crush his head in her thighs  _ Blake _ had just told Nora that in no uncertain words to back off.

 

"I said back  _ off. _ Jaune is my boyfriend." Blake said cooly the faunus futa looked at Nora with a withering stare. Not giving an inch and shift herself in front of Jaune. Pushing her round ass in front of Jaune's waist, the Futa moved her ass to Jaune's size, making Jaune hiss as she glared at Nora.

 

"Oh! Hi there Blake! I didn't see you there!" Nora said without missing a beat, her voice still upbeat and cheery, but there was something off about it. Something that felt  _ wrong _ . Jaune felt something crackle in the air like electricity was building up between the two.

 

"Nora... please..." RIn said the Futa best friend of her slowly trying to put her hand on Nora's shoulder and pull her away and-

"I didn't know you were so tired, Blake!" Nora said, laughing raucously as Blake frowned.

 

"What? Tired? Why do you think I'm tired?"

"Because you are saying some pretty stupid shit for someone that is standing in front of  _ my _ boyfriend! I mean! You  _ have _ to be tired, or you are talking some bullshit for someone in leg-breaking range!" Nora growled her teal eyes zeroed in on the faunus as-

 

"Yeah. Ok. I'll take your threat-

"Not a threat! Promise!"

"I'll take your  _ promise _ and tell you to back off. Jaune is my boyfriend he wants to date  _ me _ so unless you want to get forced back, back off or I will make you." Blake hissed as Jaune gulped, deciding to speak.

"Um, Nora-

"Jaune! You are here! Tell them that you  _ love _ me! That you want to date me and only me! And not brain dead, amber eyes limp dick of a faunus man-stealing slut!"

"What did you just call me?!" Blake hissed fangs almost popping out her faunus ears,  _ stressing _ her bow as Jaune sighed.

_ Why does she wear that bow? Doesn't it hurt? _ Jaune thought as he stepped forward.

 

"Nora I never meant to date you," Jaune said the Futa gagged her eyes went wide as saucers as she looked like she had just been shot in her heart.

 

"Nora, I told you." RIn hissed her eyes narrowing as Nora paused a tremor went up her legs as the Futa's mouth began to open and gape.

"I! Wait what? You are joking, right! Just a funny joke! Hah! Hah Jaune that was a good one! But honestly, that joke was  _ not _ funny."  Nora said a low laugh in her tone-

 

"Nora... it's not a joke. I never meant to date you."

"But! That can't be! You helped me out in the room! During the thunder, you said you'd be ther for me!"

"And I will, as your  _ friend _ I'll always be there for you," Jaune said as a low smile spit his face, Nora felt the impact the simple words hit her like a Bullhead. She felt her limbs shake, and her heart flutter. Rin shook her head.

 

_ I told you to take your time! Jaune never said he was interested in you! _

"I... Jaune but-

"But nothing. Jaune is my boyfriend, and I will thank you to leave us to have some  _ privacy." _ Blake said her hand falling, grabbing Jaune's her thing fingers intertwined as she pulled Jaune.

 

"Come on babe let's get out of here."

"But... ok," Jaune said, frowning his cold  _ damning _ blue eyes that seemed to say I'm disappointed left Nora as Blake dragged him away. 

"I think she took that hard," Jaune said his eyes wielded with concern for Nora or wide for what Blake thought was Jaune's limit of care for others.

 

Jaune was not cruel, but he did seem unable to feel emotions for others unless he was forced to feel them by himself.

 

_ He must be trying to force himself to feel bad for her. _ Blake thought as she shook her head. Jaune was walking with her the ex-mercenary or former specialist Blake was still unsure which one he was.

 

_ His combat style seems more to Atlas Specialist, but his over attitude seemed to be reminiscent of a mercenary. I wonder what he did? _ Blake wondered as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

 

"I have to talk to her. I'll let her down gently."

"You did let her down gently. You did not let her feel too bad."

"I know that, but still. I want to make her feel better. She's my teammate." Jaune said as Blake let a small smile split her face. It was a moment's like these that Blake felt better knowing that despite being an ex or she did hope ex-soldier of fortune Jaune did have a sympathetic side to him and cared for those around him to some extent.

"If she is not in a good state emotionally, then she is going to be a liability to the team. I'll need to talk to her and make sure she knows that this can't cost the team; it's a function."

_ I'll get her some waffles; she likes them. Maybe I'll make sure she only gets waffles? Nora is not a fan of pancakes, after all _ . Jaune thought as Blake sighed.

 

_ Or he is just going to do what he thinks is best for the team out of practicality and not out of caring for his teammates. Either way, he's not fully removed. He's better than Eve. _ Blake thought, shuddering.

 

Memories of her  _ ex _ flooding her mind. That relationship did not end well for either of them.

 

_ I knew that I did not like other futas. I really should have just gone with my instincts.  _  Blake thought as Jaune let her pull him. The young man frowned, or Blake thought he was frowning really Jaune was a master of facial expressions. He was probably doing them on purpose, to make sure that no one could read his mind.

 

_ He must have interrogation and infiltration training. Who taught you? _

"So, later on, do you want to go out?"

"Huh? Sure, where do you want to go?" Jaune asked, smiling he was shaken out of wondering how much waffles to buy Nora and what amount of syrup he should get for her.

 

"Oh! I know what about tuna?"

"Tuna? You like tuna? That's actually  _ cute _ ."

"It is? Why?"

"You liking tuna and some people say that I make assumptions," Jaune said as Blake felt chilled by his sentence as they walked….

\-----

"Did you hear? He's back!" Ruby shouted as she read her scroll. The teams of JNPR and RWBY had all sat down for lunch. Nora looked down at her plate of waffles, not eating poking around as Rin sighed.

 

"Holy hell. He is back!" Yang said as she looked at Ruby's scroll a nervous look on her face as Jaune took a break from his ham and potatoes.

 

_ Who's back? _

"Sixteen dead futas and a whole Atlas research base destroyed. He is a monster!" Weiss hissed as she shook her head.

_ Who's a monster? And how many died? _

 

"I can't believe he is still out there! Where are the huntresses!"

"I think they tried to catch him, Weiss. They are just unsuccessful." Pyrrha said wincing as Jaune frowned.

 

_ Who are you talking about? _

"Well if someone does not catch him soon this is going to be a calamity!"

"Catch who?" Jaune asked as Weiss gulped the Futa had been blushing more after they had last met.

 

_ I hope she has gotten calling me her daddy. She is a respectable young lady, and she should hold herself in higher regard. _

"A.H.! Terry Billy," Weiss said every Futa even Blake shuddered at the name as Jaune frowned.

 

"Who?"

"Terry Billy," Rin said as Nora was shaken out of her funk as she gulped.

"Is he still alive?"

"Alive and killing. He offed sixteen futa soldiers of Atlas a few days ago. It looks like he's still in the terrorism business.'

"I am sorry, but who?"

"Terror-Billy. Otherwise known as William, Joseph Blaskovich. A renowned terrorist and murder of Futa are throughout Remnant." Weiss said frowning as Jaune paused.

 

_ Terror-Billy? Like cousin B.J.? _ Jaune thought memories of his elder cousin William, Joesph Blaxkovich Arc filling his mind.

_ Are they talking about Bj? Nah! They can't be! Bj can't hurt a fly, let alone murder someone! _

"Have you not heard of him?"

"Nope! Not once!" Jaune said as Weiss choked every Futa stared at Jaune as he paused.

 

"Should I?"

"He kills people."

"He's a monster!"

"He butchers futa's."

"He is a mass murder!"

"He scares me."

"Don't worry, Ruby he can't be that thought. If I see  him, I'll keep you safe." Jaune said shrugging; Ruby blushed brightly as she looked down and flushed.

 

"I... thank you..."

"Whoa, there easy Jaune I know you are badass but come on! That's Bj!  _ Terror-Billy! _ "

"And? Terror-Billy or not if he comes to hurt my friends he's not getting away with it. I don't care how strong he is if you try to hurt friends you are going to pay." Jaune hissed stabbing his meat and lived a chilling glare.

 

_ Pay the legal price of court fees and if the crime is severe enough the amount of time the judge will sentence you after you have been seen and presided over by a jury of your peers as the legal system works! _

Jaune thought as he began to slice his meat.

 

"Jaune... that's Terror-Billy I don't want you to get hurt." Blake, his girlfriend, said, gripping his shoulder as Jaune smiled.

"Don't worry about me, babe. If he thinks he can take me on, he is going to be more than surprised when he sees what I can really do."

_ I passed the second round of debate club back in Ansel. I think that with enough talking and hot chocolate, I can make him see that murder is not the way and that if you let it dialogue is the best option in all times. _

 

"Jaune you  _ really _ think you can take on fucking Terror-Billy?" Yang asked the Futa nearly slack-jawed as Jaune nodded.

 

"Yup. Sure can. I can take him one any time."

_ I'm thinking of a cafe, over a cup of hot chocolate or maybe he likes a latte? I'll have to think about talking to him. They said he killed people, but he surely had a good reason to do it. _

 

"I... holy shit I don't know if you are a badass or just fucking crazy man! How tough are you!? I mean you might be the strongest male, but that guy has killed futas! What can you do against him!?"

"I mean, I beat  _ you _ in a fight. What's so hard about beating him? He's just fighting Futa.' Jaune said shrugging downing half a glass of water.

_ A.H.! Goddammit, Spruce Willis! That sounded mean! I didn't mean to hurt  Yang's feelings! Fuck now I got to get her a gift! I wonder what kind of hair products she likes? _

 

Jaune frowned he wanted to make Yang feel no bad blood, and he hoped she was not thinking ill of him.

 

_ Holy shit! He's fucking crazy! I... fuck me I'll just be happy that Jaune is on our side. I'd fucking hate to fight him in the field without Glynda to save my ass. _ Yang thought as Jaune smiled.

 

"Don't worry Yang I'll be fine and if I die? I die what's the issue?"

"What's the issue!? You are my friend! And I don't want my friend to die, ok!?" Ruby shouted for the first time as Jaune paused.

 

"Ruby-

"No! You are my friend just because he can be hurt does not mean he is someone you can fight ok!? So-

"Ruby it's like I always say if it bleeds, we can  _ kill _ it." 

\-----

"Jaune I don't want to sound rude but can you tell me where you went to train? I know it was a improves area but I'm curious..." Blake said, pulling Jaune by the hand she was tired after the  _ long _ day.

 

"What? I can't say where I trained sorry."

_ I never trained; hunting is not that hard really. You just have to swing your weapon and not get killed. Simple! _

 

"I see, I should have expected that."

_ He probably can say without saying if I told you I would have to kill you. _

"Sorry if I could tell you I would! But then I would have to kill you." Jaune said with a blank expression as the faintest tips of a smile spread over his lips.

 

_ Hah! Spruce Willis for the comedy! How'd you like that? _ Jaune that as apparently a whole lot was how much Blake liked it. Her eyes widened to the point of saucers as he gulped in admiration.

 

_ She liked it so much that she was shocked into silence!? Amazing! _ Jaune thought, smiling as best as he could, doing his best to fight back past his face's natural expression.

 

_ Come on. Smile! _

_ He'd really kill me! _ Blake thought as she gulped, she looked away from Jaune before he gripped her fingers lightly, pulling her to him as they walked through Vale. Jaune smiled as he looked out the city was bustling and-

 

"Stop! Thief!" A voice said as Blake paused, she saw a commotion as-

"Stop! Stowaway!"

"Not on your life!" A sharp feminine voice said as a futa faunus? WIth blonde hair and a long blonde monkey, tail leaped over the side of a part of the docks.

 

"Stop you no good thief!"

"If I was a no-good thief, then I would not have stowed away!" She said, running past. Jaune smiled as he watched the thief sprint away. The two dock hands walked up, panting the Futa's looked to Jaune before gasping.

 

"You! Hutner! Where did she go!?"

"That way," Jaune said, pointing to the  _ opposite _ direction of the runaway as they nodded.

"Thanks! Stop! Thief!" They yelled as they ran in the opposite direction. As they ran away, Blake paused as she looked to Jaune.

 

"Jaune?  You helped her?"

"Yeah. I helped why?"

"She... she was a stowaway and a faunus-

"So? I've met lots of faunus, and I've stowed away on my fair share of ships, so I got a bit of a soft spot for them, you know?" Jaune asked as memories of him going on family boat trips without telling his parents filled his mind.

 

_ And they thought they could keep me home without a babysitter! Hah! I showed them!  _ Jaune thought as he sighed.

"They are people like you and me, so what she's a stowaway or a faunus? I've been a stowaway before, and I'm dating you so what do I care?" Jaune felt Blake paused; her eyes went wide as saucers as she froze on the spot.

 

"What do you mean like me? I"m-

"A faunus. I know. Blake, you are  _ really _ bad at hiding it."  Jaune said Blake's heart stilled her body shivered as her mouth opened.

 

"Jaune... you knew I was a faunus? For how long!?"

"Since I first met you."

"How?! I hid myself!"

"Blake. Trust me. You did not do a good job hiding. If one of the other guys had seen you? You would have been on the first message to Eve. I would not be shocked if someone saw you but don't worry, I'd take care of them." Jaune smirked as he sighed.

 

Eve. Or E.V.E. was the acronym of Evolved, Versus, Enterprises! The multi-species massive real-life battle arena! The event that had humans[ pretend to be faunus and faunus pretend to be human and engage in fights with soft and rubbed weapons swords and others as they got to Larp out all of their hidden fantasies!

 

_ Blake is a clear larper; I bet she has some kind of saboteur maybe an assassin persona! I wonder if she likes to LARP together? _ Jaune thought as Blakes mouth nearly fell to the floor.

_ How!? How could he know!? And Eve!? That proves it! He knows about the Fang! He's ex Fang, and he knows who I am!? _ Blake thought her free hand dropping to her blade her fingers itching for Gambol shroud as she prepared to stab Jaune in the neck and run-

 

_ Wait... he knew who I was he knows me, and he has not made a move yet? Maybe... maybe he is a defector like me? _

"Jaune... tell me did you leave the Fang because they were going too far?"

"What? Of course, I did. How could I stay with them?" Jaune said some disgust in his voice. He knew of the  _ Fang _ the radical LARP group based on half-assed ideas of faunus being better Larpers because they had organic cosplay and half-assed potato salad.

 

_ I would never go with them, let alone consider it! _

"Really!? You left the Fang as well!?"

"Of course, I did. I had to pick a side, Blake."

_ Either bad potato salad and no hygiene or being crammed in my friend's mom's min van as we ride out on Saturday with pizza after!? It was not even close! _

 

"You... you really left them? Why?"

"I had to Blake... when I first joined the fight I had dreams! Ideals! Things I wanted to have done!"

_ Larping on Saturday, cheap pizza after and weekly sessions of Dungeons and Chimera's! _

 

"You... you know that they have lost it?"

"They started off well enough, but they lost track of what once made them great. What made them a force of good and equality, not chaos."

_ The first time they tried to win the Faunus, Archers, Necromancer, Games by saying that their animal parts counted as cosplay was cute but the third time was too much! Too much, I say! _

"They crossed the line."

_ Cat ears do not count as cosplay if they are growing out of your body! _

"They did... they crossed the line."

_ Humans are not the enemy; racism, and oppression are! _

"They kept pushing the line!"

_ They didn't like cheese pizza! _

"They didn't know how to stop!"

_ I had to blow up that train! _

"I thought that they were something special a force for good."

_ They brought out coasters, for the first Ansel Larping event dammit! _

"And then they betrayed your trust. They made you do something you hated."

_ I never wanted to hurt people. _

"I did things I never wanted to do Blake.

_ I took the pepperoni off my sister's pizza when they were not looking. _

"But you did the right thing, right!?"

_ Tell me what you did! _

"I had to do it."

_ I bought them a new pizza, and Saffron told me I was special! _

"I... thank you Jaune... it's so good to know I have someone I can talk to about this!" Blake said tears were falling from her amber eyes as Jaune paused.

 

_ Crying? It's just larping Blake there's nothing special going on here. Not like you were going around killing people and blowing up trains! _

"It's fine, Blake. I know what it's like to make hard choices."

_ I'll never let a rule back after the fifth edition guide my campaign. I refuse! _

 

"I... I'm glad... Jaune if I tell you something in secret can you keep it?"

"Sure. You can tell me  _ anything _ , Blake."

"I... Jaune-

Blake froze she saw it a broken shop window two officers females stood in front of it.

"One second. Officers! What's going on?" Blake asked, flashing a huntress id as they paused.

"Dust robbery."

"Probably Fang."

"Fang!? How do you know?"

"The Fang are in Vale. We know it's them." The woman said as Blake froze.

\-----

 

Saffron Arc was having a  _ good  _ day.

"Baby brother! Where are you!?" Saffron yelled as she walked into her home. The futa sibling was beyond elated!

_ Today is the day! Jaune! Your big sister is here! _ Saffron yelled as she walked inside the Arc home.

"Yo. Saf." The second eldest Bleu  Arc, the spitting image of her mother said as she waved her elder sister in.

 

"Bleu! Where is Jaune! His big sister can't wait to give him a hug!"

"Oh, he's not here Saff!"

"Yeah, he's gone!" The twin Clair and Jeanne said as the twin futa's looked at futa railing faunus males on their scrolls.

"So hot."

"Look how he's screaming."

"Ok. Both of you good to see you put away that in public. What if mom sees it?"

"She won't."

"TO busy fucking dad."

"Hey! Language! But when is Jaune coming home? I can't wait to see him!"

"He's not."  Star Jaune's youngest said as Saffron paused.

"What do you mean not?"

"Jaune's in Beacon."

"Yeah, he left." The two said as Saffron froze.

"What did you say?"

"Bro's in Beacon."

"We told him to go cause it was fun." The last siblings Cheil and Azure said as Saffron gagged.

 

"But!? Beacon!? He's never been trained!? And free use!? He's either got to die or get raped!"

"Yeah."

"Cool right?"

"Gonna see the video." The twins and Azure said as she rounded on Bleu rage in her eyes!

"Bleu! How did this happen!? I never told him to go! And he would not leave unless I Said so don't bullshit me!"

"I hacked his scroll, making it seem like you told him to leave to Beacon."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Eh? We had nothing else to do."

"Jaune! Your big sis is coming!"

\-----

"Jaune!? Are you sure this is a good idea!?"

"Of course, I am!" Jaune said as his new friend faunus futa Sunni looked on nervously.

 

"Ok, you useless muts! We got to move! Time is the moment and the last time I checked we are not exactly the most inconspicuous group of criminals!"  The man in all white with a  _ very _ fancy bowler hat said as Jaune smirked.

 

_ I got to say these guys are the best Larpers I have ever seen. _ Jaune thought as he smirked.  He knew that there would be better Larpers in the city but this!? This was amazing!

 

_ Vale Larpers don't play around! They even have bullheads!? I didn't know it was that popular here. _ Jaune thought as Sunnie gulped.

_ This male is fucking nuts! I mean his ass is cute, but he's fucking crazy! _

 

"Don't worry follow me. I got this!" Jaune said as he jumped over the edge of the building three days of Larping really took it out of you! Luckily he took time off from Opal. She was  _ oddly _ supportive when he told her he was going to keep the White Fang from abusing cosplay laws.

 

_ I just hope that Free use and Larping don't go hand in hand! Either way! If I have to get raped, I am going to have some fun! _ Jaune thought as he jumped down...

 

"Ok... let me just say. You...  _ suck." _ Roman said as he blew away the faunus futa that had tried and he did mean  _ tried _ to fight him. She fell back as a shot from Melodic Cudgel took her in her chest. She screamed as-

 

"Boss! We got a male here! Can-

"Just rape him and kill him ok?"

"Wait! This is not supposed to be real!? What about the-

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Just don't let me have to hide the body, ok?"

"Well toss it in the bay!" One sadi as Roman nodded.

 

"Fine! Go nuts! See what I care?" Roman said as the screams of the soon to be raped male filled his ears.

 

"Wait! Please! We can talk, right!?"

"No.. no you can not talk to a damn futa," Roman said as he walked away smoking a cigar as he heard the other male  _scream._

"Sorry brother rather you than me, shouldn't be fucking around..." 

 

Jaune was panicking, pinned to his back seven  _ actual _ terrorists not Larpers around him. The Futa pinned him ripping off his pants cocks each  _ easily _ a foot and a half long dripping with cum were flopping out as one hissed.

 

"We are going to fuck you so hard male!"

"Get ready for the fuck of a lifetime!"

"Wait! Please! Don't do this!" Jaune shouted, his semblance meant that he could  _ take _ damage, but if he was pinned down? His ass was grass! Or his ass was soon not going to last, as the Futa's ripped off his pants Jaune screamed as-

 

"Fuck me; I am going to  _ enjoy _ this." The lead one am massive bull futa with a cock a foot and half-soft and thicker than his arm said as she licked her lisp taking her cock to her legs and-

 

"I can't to fuck! Him I'm-  _ G.E. H!"  _ The Futa paused as Jaune felt something warm and  _ wet _ splatter his face.

 

"Eh? The fuck you gonna do Rach? Finish your words...." The Futa paused Rachel the fox faunus paused a massive red spot on her chest a large  _ mercurial  _ black object stuck out as-

 

_ FISHT!  _ The blade retracted as Rachel grabbed her broken chest coming blood-splattered as she collapsed.

 

"Rachel!?"

"The fuck!?" The Fang yelled as-

"Hello!" A male!? A male with blonde hair, blue eyes the carbon copy of the one on the floor but with black body armor and a blood-stained hatchet in one hand and what looked like a fucking  _ cannon _ with three barrels held in one arm like a toddler would hold a stick said as the Futa paused.

 

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"Me? Call me, Bj. And you? You, my would-be rapists, are  _ dead _ ." The male said as he raised his cannon and in one swift motion fired.

There was a  _ Bang! _ As the full upper half of the bull futa's tors  _ vanished _ in a bright red-pink paste! She was blown apart in one swift shot! The cannon barked blasting her into the next life as-

 

"Sarah!?"

"Fuck you we are- Jaune never heard what they planned as his cousin simply shifted the cannon firing twice two more deafening barks as the remaining Futa or their uppers torsos at least were turned into red paste.

 

Their blood splattered covering Jaune in a fine red mist filled with chunks of grey matter and bones. As the futas fell Jaune let out a scream of panic as he began o pull his pants back up blood squelching on him as Bj smirked.

 

"Jaune!"

"Bj!? What the fuck is going on!?"

"Oh, nothing much! Here give me your hand!" Bj said lifting Jaune up easily as-

 

"There!"

"Intruder!"

"Kill the Males!"

"He killed Sarah!"

"Bj! What are you doing here!?" Jaune yelled as his cousin smiled.

"Oh, you know me, Jaune! I'm just here doing what I normally do. Shooting stabbing and strangling Futa's!" He said as a bulge pinged off his armor as he paused.

 

"One second Jaune! Let Bj get to work!" He said, smiling as a loud clink! Was heard a metallic helmet slid over his head as a visor glowed yellow.

"I'll be right back! Don't move an inch!" He said as he ran into the shooting Fang...

 

Jaune saw a  _ slaughter. _ Bj moved like a whirlwind a hurricane fueled by anger hatred and joy. He shot them at first a half dozen Futa fell turned into half bodies their upper torso ripped off by that massive cannon and they when he was close? He pulled out his hatchet hacking slashing and  _ butchering _ them.

 

Whenever the blade fell, a limb was liberated from a body flesh spit in tow as he worked his way through. He was like a freight train of death blood sprayed wildly as it looked like death himself had fallen.

 

When the futas ran, he reloaded and shot them when they surrendered her slit their necks and when the begged he  _ choked _ them to death strangling them quickly before sighing.

The fight was over in  _ four _ minutes. Less the five minutes of carnage and death Bj slowly  _ jogged  _ back to Jaune his waistline with  _ fresh _ scalps.

 

"Bj!? What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I should be asking you that  _ cousin. _ The fuck are you doing at Beacon? You can't fight your way out of a wet bag.' The cousin said as his helmet popped off leaving a face  _ identical _ to Jaune's down to the last hair.

 

Jaune gulped once ignoring the stinging insult as he coughed.

 

"I! You killed them!?"

"I did."

"They... you fucking killed people!"

"Futa. Not people. Difference."

"NO! No there is fucking not!"

"Well, as much as there  _ is _ , I can't stay and talk! I got to run cops and whatnot, but hey tell you what? Hold this."

"What?! Take that fucking scalp back!" Jaune hissed as he smiled.

"Nah you need it more than me! See you!" Bj said his helmet sliding back over his head. Tossing Jaune the scalps as-

"Bj!? Where are you going!?"

"Don't worry! Just remember to  _ smile _ for the cameras!" He said as he turned invisible!?

 

"B.J.!?"

"See you causing! Have fun and smile!" He said as Jaune panicked-

"This is the police! Freeze!" A voice said as Jauen turned a wave of cops came from nowhere walking into a series of butchered fang stolen dust and one male  _ soaked  _ in blood.

\-----

 

"Well, you don't see that every day," Jaune said as he looked at a hole? A massive hole with what looked like a metal barrier on it stood out of the ground. Jaune had been  _ lucky _ that after the debacle at the docs where the Laprers turned out to be terror, and he almost got rape only to be saved by his cousin was now in the Forever Falls gathering sap.

 

His team and RWBY were  _ distant _ about this even if he wanted to talk to Blake.

 

"My face makes me look like I don't care... I can't sleep." Jaune thought wishing that his face could just work for him for once!  Jaune had been separated from Blake he needed to be alone he hated crying he hated the fact that people die, his guts did hurtle as memories of him with the scalps bleeding the slick hot blood washing over him as the police looked at him like he was a monster.

 

"No... not just them every one, Pyrrha, Nora even Ruby... they think I'm a monster..." Jaune said as he walked to the metal door? There was a  _ literal _ metal door like that on a fall out bunker in the middle of the woods it looked old and had been there for some time. Moss had grown on it, and it looked like it was older than even Beacon.

 

"What are you?" Jaune asked as-

The door  _ creaked _ as he touched the handle Jaune opened the door showing a well-lit hall!? There was a tunnel with several old lightbulbs on it and-

 

"Music?" Jaune said as he heard it... music? Music was coming from the tunnel along with a thick,  _ pungent _ odor.

 

"What the hell?" Jaune thought as he walked into the tunnel. The tunnel was not long, and the music grew louder and louder turning into what he knew as Reggae specifically the reggae futa star  _ Cock Marley _ played as-

 

_ Don't worry... about a twink! Cause every little twink! Will be fucked tonight! Don't worry, about a twink! _ The song played as Jaune sniffed he knew  _ that _ smell.

 

While Jaune did not do drugs, he knew what a joint smelled like.

 

"It's like Bleu and Azure's room all over again," Jaune said as his trip took him to the source of the music a massive living room!? A massive living room filled with bean bags of all colors hundred of old food wrappers, old packets of food, carved tunnels to other rooms a massive couch and a man? A man was in the center of the couch with pale skin long silver hair and a  _ massive _ joint larger than Jaune's hand in his as-

 

"Hello?"

"Oi! Come one in! Who are you?" The man asked, smiling Jaune was bewitched a man in a bunker underground with lights surrounded by old food smoking a joint and listening to Cock Marley!?

_ Am I dreaming? _ Jaune thought as he walked in the smoke was thick, the man was obviously serial smoker as he smiled.

 

"Welcome man! How can I help you out brother? Smoke?" The man asked Jaune saw his silver hair into long braids, his eyes a nice storm cloud gray his body covered in a loose green outfit as he smiled. His pale skin shone in the dim light, and a long ornate cane was at his side.

 

"I... no?"

"All good man! Who are you, and what brings you into my home, my brother?" The man asked, smiling wide as Jaune gulped.

"I... my name is Jaune Arc?"

"Jaune Arc ey? Nice to meet you, man!" The man said, shaking Jaune's hand as he smirked.

 

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the man is shaking so hard he almost broke his hand!

"Me? The last time someone called me anything, it was too long to count! I used to be called _Ozpin_ _pet, baby, love,_ and _Smoochie kins!_ But you? You can call me _Ozmah!"_ The man said, smiling ear to ear.

"I? Ok, Ozmah?"

"Yes, man! Ozmah! So tell me Jaune Arc! What can Ozmah do for  _ you?" _

 


	6. silent observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a secret follower, Neo learns that not everything is what it seems. And Jaune has to learn that just because he can fool most of them, that does not mean that he can fool them all...

_ Blood. _ That was the only word that could describe the world around him. 

"Bj?" Jaune asked as he looked at his cousin. The man that was the spitting image of Jaune smiled as he patted Jaune's head, his body slick with the blood of his enemies. 

 

"Hell yah, kid, the one and the same!" The man said as Jaune gulped, he had not seen his cousin in years, and when he saw him, he was covered in futa blood in armor that looked like something out of a Sci-fi book and smiling.

 

"What are you doing here?!"

"Besides saving you? Just having some fun! You know the murdering kind of fun." The man said as Jaune gulped he wiped some of the blood off his face as Bj grinned. 

 

"So tell me, cousin! How's it hanging?" 

\-----

"Jaune?!" Blake shouted as her boyfriend walked out of the docs. Jaune walked out of the doc yard absolutely covered in blood. Jaune looked up to Blake like she was like a wraith. 

 

His face totally expressionless void of any sense of emotion or feeling that she could detect. Jaune smiled a dead grin at Blake, no emotion on his blood flaked lips as he waved. 

 

"Blake. You are here?" Jaune asked his voice completely, even his tone unwavering, Jaune wiped his forehead as he felt a  _ tremor _ run down his spine. 

 

_ Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. What did I do? They are dead? He killed people! Bj was killing people! _ Jaune thought as he looked at Blake. 

"Blake? How did you find me?" Jaune asked his tone clear and hard. Blake gulped her legs, shaking as her lover fixed her with a gaze that chilled her to her core. 

 

_ He's not even moved by the bodies around him! What kind of monster are you? _ Blake asked as she gulped she felt her legs shake as images come to her mind of what arm of the Fang might have trained Jaune. It could have been any of them, but it almost had to be with the infiltration branches and the ones dedicated to the less than savory arts of being rebels and or terrorists. 

 

_ I wouldn't be surprised if Eve knew him herself. I don't know who else could have been near such a monster. _

"Jaune, these futas... did you?"

"I... I didn't enjoy this." Jaune said as he looked down, and Blake saw his eyes shimmer. She saw the regret in his eyes and the sadness in his tone. Jaune  _ did _ regret it even if he looked like a rock and had butchered the Fang Jaune took no joy in his actions. Blake felt a strange amount of respect form in the pit of her stomach as she smiled.

 

"I know that you had no choices, Jaune. I am just glad that this all worked out for you." Blake said as she put a hand on the smaller male's shoulder.

 

"I am just glad that you did not get hurt, ok?" Jaune paused as he nodded once. Even if he was coated in blood, he still  _ tried _ to look normal. 

_ It's more than Even ever did. _ Blake thought bitterly as the flames burned bright and the sounds of broken bodies crackling in the fire-filled all four of her ears. 

\------

"What do mean they are  _ all _ dead!? How the fuck did the  _ all _ manage to die!?" Roman gasped, looking down at the casualty reports, not sure how such a disaster had happened in Vale!? Most of the Fang where gone dead, no longer with him, and as much as he did not like them, they were part of his business! 

 

"That is  _ exactly _ what I would like to know, Roman? Do  **_tell_ ** me why, just if fact half of  _ my _ organizational support is... dead.' Cinder cooed as a burning trace of air hit Romabn's neck, making him shiver. 

 

"Cinder! I didn't see you there!" Roman said as the futa cocked her head, she licked her lips as her eyes flashed orange. 

 

Roman knew Cinder Fall  _ well _ . Not that Roman wanted to know Cinder Fall well. Roman hated the futa more than most of her kind. 

 

_ Seriously! I thought that Jaune was supposed to be a joke, not a fighter!? What happened to him!? _ He thought as the futa smiled the same capricious smile that she always had on her before she immolated some poor schmuck.

 

 Not that Roman generally cared except for here when said poor schmuck was him. 

 

Cinder, like every one of her gender, was easily over six feet tall. She was a six-six without heels six-eight with them bombshell of a futa. She looked down at him and smirked, licking her lips as she blew a small kiss of flames at him. 

 

"Cinder! Didn't see you there! Come in! Or I would say, but you let your self in my fucking house already, so there's that!" Roman said as Cinder looked at him like he was a piece of cooked meat.  

 

She had a stacked chest that easily had to be a pair of double d's and a waist so curvy and stacked that it would make any other man drop to his knees if he did not know what kind of thick piece of girl meat hanging between her legs. 

 

Roman had seen her dick's  _ bulge _ more than once, and he did not want to push it more than normal. Roman looked down at Cinder's monster that was barely kept hidden in her robes. 

 

That thick dick that would put most people's legs to shame began to  _ push _ onto her thick red robes as he gulped.

 

"Oh, you  _ knew _ what was happening Roman. You knew what was going to happen when I cam here Roman. Now tell me what the  _ hell _ happened in that cluster fuck. Did you fuck up? Or did someone else fuck up? 

 

Because I really need to know who I am going to  _ immolate _ after this ok?" Cinder asked as she looked down at Roman as he hand flicked to life. 

 

"I! It was not me ok! It was not me, ok! I didn't do it!"

"Oh, I know that  _ you _ did not do that. But I need to know just  _ who _ I have to turn into a pile of ash sooner, or later now Roman tell me. Who do I have to kill?"

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! You have to be pissed at him!" 

"Jaune? That sounds like a male name Roman. Do you mean to tell me that a male killed all of the futas?" Cinder asked as Roman nodded. 

"Yes? Yes, I do?"

_ Curious. _ Neo thought as she slunk out of the rafters to leave Roman to get  _ charred _ by Cinder. Not that the bitch would have the guts to actually hurt Roman.  _ That _ would be a bit much for even her to try to do. Neo might not be as strong as her, but she was  _ easily _ more devious and skillful.  

 

Neo slipped away as she let Roman to his fate, making sure to give him one last long look as she went to go find her new plaything. 

_ I don't know who you are Jaune Arc, but I am going to make sure that you never get a wink of rest untill I have every last bit of information pried from your hands. Preferably cold dead hands, that is. _ Neo thought as she flashed a wicked grin on her lips as she ran off into the rafters as she darted out. 

\----

"So... I think that everyone hates me," Jaune said as he looked around Beacon. As it turned out after the debacle at the docs and the discovery of Ozmah? Was that it? Jaune thought as he looked around. He knew that he had to say something about it, or did he?

 

 _It's not like I didn't kill anyone._ _I mean, I technically didn't kill anyone, but I kind of let them die. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?_ Jaune thought as everyone looked at him like he was some kind of monster and not just the friendly male that everyone liked?

 

Jaune looked at his left and right as he paused. He looked at the multiple futas that were looking at him or were looking anywhere  _ but _ where Jaune was. The futas did not want to look at Jaune. They did not want to look  _ anywhere near _ Jaune, in fact. 

 

Jaune saw the futa's looking at Jaune like he was about to rip their head aparts. 

"I don't hate you!" Ruby said, her face looking down as Ruby refused to look at Jaune. 

"I know that you don't hate me," Jaune said as he smiled at Ruby. 

"I don't hate you either!" Nora shouted as she gave Jaune a sharp salute. Nora was making sure Jaune knew she meant  _ no _ threat to him as she gulped.

 

"Nora, of course, you don't hate me. That would be foolish." Jaune said as Nora almost fainted. She nearly passed out on the table as Jaune gave her the  _ look. _ The look that said I am not angry with you, but I can and will  _ crush _ you without a second thought. As Jaune gave Nora his same icy smile that she knew meant, he was debating the most efficient way to break her in two. 

_ Oh, please just don't kill me! I'll do anything! _

 

"So... as you now know... there was a war humans proved the victor crushing the faunus rebellion... and often leading to some animosity between humans and faunus after it up until even modern times," Oobleck said the futa coughed not trying to look at Jaune. 

 

The boy  _ had _ been cleared of all charges that had been assigned to him.  

_ Self-defense. That is what the ruling was. The Fang attacked him, and he defended himself. And he butchered half of them in the process. What are you? _ Oobleck thought to narrow her eyes at the male that stared back at her with a face made of stone.

 

 His bright blue eyes locking onto her as she saw a male that had no form of emotions on his face; they were cold dead and  _ hardened _ to the world. There was nothing in that look just the steely face of death waiting to be unleashed on the first poor soul that ever spoke out to it. 

 

_ Goddess have mercy on their souls. I would not want to be one to cross Jaune Arc. _ Oobleck thought as-

 

_ I want some toast. _ Jaune thought as his stomach growled, he was hungry. He had not eaten after meeting Bj, and he wondered if the cafeteria would have anything good to eat today?

 

_ I wonder if I should go see Ozmah? He seems like he would know some good places to eat. Come to think of it, how does he order take out underground? _

 

Jaune thought as he cocked his head, he looked down as a pair of twin eyes locked onto him.

 

 Neo had never infiltrated this deep into the school before, but Beacon was just like any other place she had to get inside, but Neo had taken her time. She did not know if Jaune could or would detect her somehow, but she was determined to keep at arm's length and keep out of his sight. 

 

_ I thought you were nothing but a fraud, how did you make that massacre happen? _ Neo thought, narrowing her eyes at Jaune. Sure he did  _ look _ menacing, but he did not show any outward signs of aggression, and Neo was a  _ master _ of reading people. 

 

She could read most people like an open book and so far? She could not get any hint of Jaune being anything but your run of the mill male. 

 

Nothing special, nothing good or bad about him. He was just a guy? There was nothing about him that would make him seem like the cool, efficient killer that caused that slaughter at the docks but until then? 

 

_ Who are you, Jaune Arc? _ Neo thought as the class ended. The teacher someone she barely recognized from the small drawer in Roman's room.

 

 She was someone he had once met in Beacon back in his short thankfully short stint as a hunter, but besides that, she was a nobody.

_ I'll have to ask Roman about her later on. _

 

Neo thought as the students began to gather their supplies. 

 

"Be sure to read the pages on hunting license and the protections for male hunters against free use on missions. You will need to know that for later on." The teacher said as the students groaned out a response as they shuffled out of the class onto the next part of the day.

 

 Neo saw Jaune and his team that seemed to differ to him with absolute authority, while Jaune was as cool as a cucumber. His team was the exact opposite.  

 

The ginger looked at Jaune like a frightened puppy afraid of its master. The silent raven head looked at him with far less outward terror. She was not shaking as the one with red hair, but Neo saw the fear, sure she  _ trusted _ Jaune, but he terrified her just if not more like the others. 

 

The other some kind of redhead that had a nice body was a bit more secure, but Neo could smell it. The aura of fear around her whenever Jaune so much as blinked.

 

 When he moved a muscle, she narrowed her eyes onto him with a laser focus. She moved away her hands dripping to get to her weapons just incase he struck.

 

_ She's smart I'll give her that. And if she is that paranoid about him, I don't know what he can really do. I'll have to see this for myself. _ She thought as Jaune and his team walked out of the room, and she silently followed. 

Neo stalked Jaune that day. She crept behind Jaune, making sure that no one could see her. She manipulated time and space, bending the reality around her as she stalked Jaune softly. 

She followed the male as he went about his day.

_ He seems normal? _ Neo thought as Jaune did what any student would do. He went to class did his studies was a basis student and was not eating his lunch. 

His lower futa the ginger one Neo now knew was Nora fed him his meal.

"Here you go, Jaune! Or should I say,  _ boss? _ You want some chicken, right?!" Nora asked, shaking as Jaune shrugged.

 

"Sure." 

_ GAH! He's going to kill me! _ Nora thought as she pushed the food into Jaune's mouth. He took the food and chewed. 

_ What are you some kind of odd king? _ Neo thought as-

Blue met brown and pink as Jaune  _ locked _ onto Neo. Neo let out a gasp of shock as Jaune glared at her. Jaune  _ glared _ at Neo he looked at her through her disguised as-

 

_ What!? You can't see me! _

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Neo felt a cold hand reach down her shoulder. The woman gulped as she saw Jaune looking dead at her-

_ No. He's not looking at you. He's just looking in your general direction. Don't get any crazy ideas. _ Neo thought as the boy looked at her. 

Neo felt her body shiver again as Jaune looked at her general direction, he ignored those around him as he blinked once.

 

_ You... you can't see me, right? _ Neo thought as Jaune's nose twitched. Neo raised a hand as Jaune's eyes rose with it. Neo felt her blood run cold her hand moved left, right up-down, and Jaune's eyes followed her. 

Left, right up down Jaune as tracking her hand with his eyes.

 

_ You little shit. You know I am here? Why don't you say anything about me? There is no way you think I am just another student, is it? I mean, I would be flattered if you did, but I'm not that young looking to even be a fourth-year, am I? _

 

Neo thought as Jaune continued to let his underlings feed him his lunch as the woman continued to monitor the male that was watching her in return.

 

_ I gotta sneeze! Oh god! Oh god! I have to sneeze! Ok! Ok, Jaune, you got this! You just need to remember what your mom says when you need to sneeze. Move your tongue to your mouth and shake your eyes. Move your eyes left, right up down there you go! You don't have to sneeze anymore! _ Jaune thought as he smiled his need to sneeze left him as he saw an odd shimmer in the air? 

 

The air across the Beacon cafeteria seemed to shimmer and shake in the air. It looked like there was some kind of shimmer in the air like scales were floating up into it and- 

"Huh. So that's all?" Jaune thought as he clearly saw some dirt and smiled at it.

_ That's all!? You ass hole! You think that I am just some shimmering air!? What is wrong with you!? _ Neo thought huffing the asshole had not even mouthed it. He knew she was tailing him, and he was just fucking with her at this point!?

 

_ Well, if you want to play rough with me, you are going to get me playing rough with you, you got it?! _ Neo thought as she glared at Jaune, the boy not even bothering to hide that wide goofy smile that he  _ painfully _ forced onto his face as he looked at her direction. 

 

_ You'll see, I'm not someone for you to mess with ok!? _ Neo thought as she looked at Jaune, who once again allowed the weak futa to feed him. The arrogance or power of the man clearly above the average male, not even Roman, had futa that would serve him like that. 

 

_ The most he has is tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Besides that, no futa even likes him enough to be in the same room besides Cinder, but fuck her. _   Neo thought as she pouted.

 

_ She can choke on her own cock. Goddess knows it's big enough for her to gag on. _ Neo thought bitterly as Jaune continued to look at her. Making sure she knew that he knew he was there and as long as they were in public like this? 

There was nothing Neo could do besides glare at him and occasionally stick out her tongue or flick him off as he ate his chicken nuggets, and she glared at him with all the fury her five-foot three-body could muster up. 

\-----

"Begin!"

"Oh, goddess! Please have mercy!" Nora shouted as she attacked. Neo looked on with rapt interest this was it! Nora? That was her name, right? the ginger was going to fight Jaune! This was her big chance to test his strength to see what he could do!

 

_ Ok. Let's see what you got, ok? Let's see what you have packing. _ Neo thought as Jaune stood still? Jaune stood still as Nora leaped at him! Nora slammed her massive Warhammer into his very kneecap!?

 

_ He's not even going to move?! _ Neo thought as despite being clearly able to move to get out of her way, Jaune stood still?

 

Jaune stood still letting her massive hammer that even made Neo wince make contact with his knee and-

There was a massive  _ crack _ in the air as Nora slammed her hammer right into Jaune's leg! The air will with the crackle of lightning before-

 

"AHHH!" Nora gasped as she flung herself back. Jaune had  _ tanked _ the hit. Jaune stood still looking down at her watching her with his cold, unblinking eyes as her attack landed on him. Jaune barely blinked, refusing to move as Nora attacked her blow, not even moving him an  _ inch _ . 

 

"I'm sorry!" Nora shouted as she ran out of the arena cowering as the dean a far too busty futa coughed.

 

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda said, shaking the power of the male while not counting to his horrid fighting performance was still there and to be accounted for. 

 

As Jaune looked on, he didn't even bother to draw his sword. 

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, it hurts! Oh god, it hurts! OH GOD! IT hurts! Please! Make it stop! _ Jaune thought as he felt his legs shaking. Nora's blow landed like a thunderbolt. Jaune screamed internally as he felt this legs wobble and shake. Jaune let out a whimper of pain as Nora's attacked bounced off him.

 

 His semblance gave the ability to  _ deflect _ attacks forcing the attack back with equal kinetic force after it landed on him. Sure the attack would not make him move an inch, but it would hurt like a  _ bitch _ if it landed. 

 

Jaune screamed internally, knowing how important it was to make it  _ look _ like he was taking the blow with no problem whatsoever, and he knew he had to look good. 

 

_ Come on, Jaune, you got that! You got this just smile and wave. _

\----- 

Neo knew that it was now or  _ never.  _

 

_ I have to hit him now. To see if he really is a problem in the making. _ Neo thought as she stalked Jaune. It was one thing to know Jaune was insanely strong, but to see it? To see him just  _ tank _ a hit like that? It was a bit scary. 

 

That had been a hit that would have floored Neo and brought her own aura low. If she attempted to hit or get git with that kind of blow, she would be sent flying out of the arena. Sure, she would have landed well, but that was just a given, giving who she was. 

_ I won't let you get the jump on me. _ Neo thought as she pounced! Jaune had left his room! Jaune left his room knowing  _ full _ well that free use was in effect and was just wandering down the Beacon halls!?

Not only that, Jaune was not just fucking wandering down the halls during free use on male hours, but he was smiling?!

 

The few futas out that saw him screamed and scurried out of the way. 

None of them looking Jaune in the eye as he strode forward, grinning ear to ear. 

 

_ Just keep grinning to yourself, your big ass. You are going to regret mocking me. _ Neo thought as she followed him from the ceiling. Neo followed Jaune on the ceiling making sure she stayed just out of eyesight. 

 

Jaune was going to round a corner soon, and then she could strike!

Neo followed him just long enough to see him turn a corner going down a long hallway fully isolated from all other eyes as she grinned.

 

_ NOW! _ She thought as she leaped at him! Neo lunged at Jaune blade out her blade, infused with her own aura going straight for his neck! Neo aimed for the vertebrae between his spine and shoulders going for a quick straight kill as she smirked.

 

_ This is where you die monster. _ Neo thought as she struck! 

\----

"Oh! My shoe is untied." Jaune ducked as-

_ FIT! _ Jaune paused as his hands shot out. Jaune barley saw a small metal object landed in the palm of his hands. Jaune saw that a sword?

_ What's a sword doing here? _ Jaune thought his shoe hand been untied, and in the split second that he had bent to fix it, he had landed sideways a sword in the wall between his hands. 

 

From any other angle, it would look like Jaune had caught the blade and had not just tripped forward. Jaune paused as-

 

Eyes. Two eyes looked at him as a female, not a futa looked at Jaune. She blinked owlishly at Jaune as she was held in mid-air. Jaune cocked his head to her as she hung like a broken kite on the swing, she actually swung on the sword as he smiled.

 

"Hey? Who are you?" Jaune asked as the woman began to shake as if she was afraid?

"Hello? Who are you?" Jaune asked as he held up the blade of the woman that had accidentally tripped and fallen down before him, almost stabbing him in his neck.

 

"Hey, are you alright? You have your weapon out did you see something?" Jaune asked, cocking his head. The small woman's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. 

 

"Hello? Hello, there are you ok?" Jaune asked, shaking her a bit. The woman was swung to, and fro in his arms, the petite woman was not much of a hazard to Jaune as he swung her around like she was a smaller sibling.  

 

The woman was beautiful; she had long pink, brown hair, with bright green and pink eyes. 

_ Multi heterochromia? That's strange. Strange but beautiful. _ Jaune thought as the woman's mouth fell open before closing shut and freezing...

\-----

_ Crap! Crap! _ Neo dropped her hands Jaune had done it?! Jaune saw the blade coming and was able to get into her grip and grip her weapon. Neo looked at Jaune, his hands easily gripping her blade and  _ lifting _ her up off the floor. Jaune smiled the same cool spine chilling grin that sent shivers down Neo's spine. 

 

"Hey, are you ok?" 

_ The bastard! Just because you have the upper hand, you think you can be smug to me!? _   Neo thought as she glared at Jaune Neo puffed out her chest at Jaune as he blinked twice, cool calm collected Jaune looked at her. 

"Are you alright? You tripped." 

_ Tripped?! Tripped!? You honestly think I tripped! You are beyond arrogant! Just because you are so tough, you think you can talk down to me!? I'll show you! _ Neo flipped out she kicked her blade out of Jaune's hand and gripped it in mid-air!

 

_ Gotcha! _ Neo thought, gripping her blade Misfortune gripping the shaft before jamming it right into Jaune's chest! 

 

Neo's foot caught on the carpet. She felt her legs shift as Jaune's leg shifted on the carpet. Jaune was pulled back by Neo, pulling up as Jaune fell!

 

"Look out!" Jaune said as he fell his hands forced down, and while Neo was desperately trying to right herself, Jaune accidentally snatched her blade out of her hands. Prying her blade out of her hands and take it from her. 

_ Hey! That's mine! _ Neo signed with one hand, righting herself as Jaune held her blade out before her. Jaune held her blade in one hand as the small woman began to  _ pout _ . Jaune saw her leap up, and on brother instinct alone, Jaune pulled the blade back just out of her reach. 

 

Jaune pulled the blade back from her once, twice, three times, pulling the blade out of her reach as she futilely jumped up to catch it.

_ Hey! That's not fair! Give it back! _ Neo signed in one hand as Jaune paused-

 

"Hey... don't I know you from somewhere?" Jaune asked as the multicolored woman looked oddly familiar, he swore he knew her from somewhere but where did he-

 

_ FUCKING LET IT GO! _ Neo thought before kicking him in his shin. It was like kicking a damn car. Neo yelped in pain as her foot connected to Jaune's shin. The male cocked his head as if she had just breathed in his general direction as she made contact with him.  

Jaune frowned as Neo let out an agonizing silent scream.

 

_ FUCK! What is he made out of!? _ Neo thought as Jaune's semblance triggered. Jaune's aura gave Neo's foot the exact amount of kinetic force that she had given to him, making Neo fell like she had been kicked by her own foot!

 

_ OW! THAT HURT! _ Jaune screamed as the petite woman had somehow kicked his leg with more force than Nora had hit with Magnihild. Jaune screamed in his head, letting out a silent moan of pain as he let go of the blade. 

 

There was a loud  _ whap _ as the blade fell flat on the woman's face. 

Jaune knocked the woman flat on her round ass his blade or well her blade?

 

_ Is that her blade? I think it is. I hope it is, what if she thought it was mine? Yeah! That makes sense! She probably thought that I had dropped my spare weapon and was just taking it back to me! That makes sense! I mean, the only other reason she was lunging at me would be that she was attacking me, and that wouldn't make sense! Why would she attack me? I've done nothing to her. _

 

Jaune thought as the small woman quickly collected herself. Jaune saw her scramble up almost like a small lemur as he reached out a hand. 

 

"Here! Let me help you!" Jaune said small tears leaving his eyes as he felt like his shin was going to explode!

 

_ AHH! It still hurts! _

_ Crying?! Are you so amazed by my pain that you are crying from laughter!? I'll fucking kill you when I can! _ Neo thought flashing Jaune the classic I'm an angry sister look and Jaune knowing how to calm down an angry sister from years of experience did the only thing that he knew how to do. 

 

"Aw, it's not that bad. You can't make it all the time." Jaune said, rubbing the small woman's head. She had tripped and fallen flat on her ass, and just like his sisters, all she needed was a good head pat to set her right.

_ Are you fucking petting my head!? _ Neo thought her cheeks turning a bright dark flush as Jaune rubbed her head!? 

 

"There, there, it's ok. You can't just get a good run in like that. Hey, if you tried a bit harder, you might have taken me by surprise, you know?" Jaune asked as Neo's face paled. She was like a fly caught in a spider's web. She gulped as her legs began to shake as the man no the  _ monster _ that was known as Jaune Arc looked down at her like she was a piece of meat. 

 

"Why don't you get out of here? Leave before things get  _ bad," _ Jaune said as he knew that Glynda would be around, and she did not take it well when people were out of their dorms at night. Well, at least if they were not him, that is."  

The woman looked up at him and sneered she swung her blade right at Jaune's neck! Her blade flashed down and-

 

_ Fit! _ Neo's blade got wrapped up in the drapes. The blade caught on the curtain hanging next to Jaune's neck, her blade wrapped up as Jaun blinked owlishly at her. 

 

"Hey. You know you shouldn't be swinging that around don't you?" Jaune smiled it seemed this woman wanted to hug him? Jaune saw Neo get her blade caught in the curtain and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Instantly Neo went still as death as Jaune felt her freeze. 

Neo went still her blade caught in the curtains as Jaune brought her in close, pushing her head to his chest and smiling.  

 

Neo was still frozen as still as she could be as she tried to  _ yank _ the blade out of the curtain hold! Neo's blade could cut through steel, but when wrapped up and losing out on momentum, it was almost useless!

Neo could not rip the blade out as Jaune rubbed her head. 

 

"Here you go. Have some head pats. There is that better?" Jaune asked as she blushed her face turning so red that it matched Ruby's cape. 

_ GET OFF ME! _ Neo thought before kicking up! This hit landed right into Jaune's balls! 

 

Jaune let out a long  _ oof! _ As he almost fell to his knees. Jaune winced in pain as Neo backed off her head, still fuffed her hair ruffled by his pandering was worse for the wear as she hugged. 

 

_ This is not over! _ She signed before dashing away. Jaune groaned, clutching his balls as he winced. 

 

"What did I do?" Jaune asked as she sprinted out her wide ass shaking as Jaune let out a low whimper. 

"Great. Another girl hates you. Good going, Jaune." Jaune said as the strange woman ran away, fleeing down the hall as Jaune yelled out.

 

"I'm sorry your weapon was caught! I'll make this up to you later on ok!" Jaune shouted as the woman turned a corner and vanished out of his sight as Jaune sighed. 

 

"Great. Now what?" Jaune asked as-

"Um! I love you!" A voice shouted as Jaune turned to see a tall like  _ really _ tall futa before him-

 

"Velvet?" Jaune asked the rabbit faunus as hse pushed out a small pink heart box towards him. Her rabbit ears going ramrod straight as she pushed out her box to him. 

 

"I love you! Please take this!" Velvet said, shoving the box into him as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. 

"I... thank you?"

_ "Tell him you want him to suck your dick!" _ A voice shouted from the back as-

 

"COCO! NOT NOW!" She shouted back to a figure behind her. Jaune saw someone duck behind a wall section as he gulped. 

 

"Coco's here?"

"What? NO! I mean, yes, I mean no! I mean, please let me suck your dick!"

"You want to suck my dick?"

"Yes?'

"NO! You want him to suck  _ your _ dick! Dammit, Vel, we practiced this!" 

"Shut up! You didn't let me plan on it!"

"I gave you all night!"

"IT was only  _ one _ night!" Vel shouted, pouting, stomping her foot down as Jaune blinked twice. 

 

"I mean, if you want to suck my dick, then get on your knees."

_ What was that!? JAUNE! You can't just tell a woman that! She's going to think that you are being mean! _ Jaune groaned as Velvet almost swallowed her own tongue!

 

_ He told me to suck his dick!? A male!? Told me to suck him off!? Who is he!? Who do you- how!? _ Velvet thought as Coco facepalmed. 

"For fuck's sake!" Coco hissed as Jaune proved to have even  _ more _ balls than she knew he had. 

 

Sure the male had a kick-ass semblance was a bonafide hard ass in the field and had more balls than any futa but herself but that!? Telling a futa to suck his dick in public!? Even if it was just in the hallway to actually  _ order _ a futa?

 

_ I got to admit it's pretty hot. Fuck If Vel won't seal this deal, I'll do it myself. He's got a nice ass and with that kind of attitude? He's going to be fun to deal with in the bed. _ Coco thought, licking her lips as Vel began to panic!

"I! I! I'll do it! I'll suck you, but first!" Velvet said as she dropped to her knees and-

"Wel..." Jaune paused even at knee height Vel was just looking into his eyes. Kneeling put her at basic eye height, and Jaune gulped not sure how he was going to get his first blowjob or how Vel planned to suck his dick. 

"I! Please think of accepting this! Please accept my love!" Velvet said before she jammed the box into his chest!

 

_ Oh, dear goddess! My lungs! _ Jaune thought as Vel's quick push was the equivalent of a double punch into his chest! Jaune whimpered a bit as his aura took another hit, Vel had almost broken his ribs, and without aura, she would have definitely collapsed his lungs in. 

 

"Please take this as a part of my love!" Velvet said as she opened the box and showed Jaune what could only be called a small brown metallic piece? Jaune blinked owlishly as he saw the small object that kind of looked like a faucet spigot?

 

"What is that?"

"Chastity cage! I! I know that most futas don't do this but! I want you to know I am serious! So I'm asking you to marry me!" 

"Then put it on. Put  _ your _ cage on." Jaune said as he frowned. 

 

_ How is that going to fit on her dick? It's way too small! The minimal futa dick is a minimal foot long! And she is at least two feet long and wrist thick! How does she plan to put that on her dick it's going to hurt a lot if she does. _

"Me!? You want to put it on  _ me!?" _ Vel gasped, looking just like a scared rabbit. 

"Yes. If not you, then  _ who _ are you going to put it on?" Jaune asked raising one eyebrow as-

 

_ AH! Bad Jaune! Come on, man! That made it sound like you were going to put it on her! You can't yell at someone! What if she gets hurt? _

_ "YOU!  _ You want to put that on  _ me!?" _ Velvet asked her bunny ears going ramrod straight as Jaune paused. 

 

_ Oh hell! She's probably scared! I better offer to do it for her! _

"Either you put in on yourself, or I will put it on  _ for _ you. And trust me, you will probably not like that."

_ I'm no good with dexterity things like this. I'd probably fuck it up if I tried. _ Jaune thought as Velvet let out an eep! She let out a whimper as her thick bunny legs began to tremble!  __

_ Oh my god! He's going to force that on me!? But it won't fit me! It can't even get over my dick head! How is he going to put it on me!? He... he'd have to force it on my dick... _

 

Velvet said her mind being to waver her legs trembling as the idea of Jaune even trying attempt to force that small cage on her monster dick made her a bit...  _ excited. _ Her cock began to grow a bit her monster bitch breaking growing and growing in her skirt as-

 

'You... you think you  _ can _ put that on me?" Velvet asked her voice taking on a slight delirious tone as-

 

"I don't know. But there is only  _ one _ way to find out." 

_ By taking off your skirt and properly measuring your dick length and size to see if we can easily and safely put the cage on you and if not how and when we can take it off and find a much more comfortable cage for you. Maybe one not made of a metal? That looks really uncomfortable, and I don't want you to be in any pain, ok? _   Jaune thought as Velvet let out what could only be called  _ frustrated sub noises _ as she blushed hard and- 

 

"OK!  _ PAUSE! _ Everyone take five, ok!?" Coco shouted as she walked up on the two of them. The futa taking the time to break this up before it went critical and got both of them or really Velvet hurt and maybe even broke her dick! 

 

"Ok! Ok! This was fun, but let's just call it a day before anyone gets hurt ok?" Coco asked the futa calmly and easily stepping in front of Velvet. 

 

"Look, Jaune, you got here! I'll admit you got her good! Now, how about we just go back to our room, and you go back to your dorm, and we put all this behind us! What do you say?"

"What if  _ she _ wants it on?" Jaune asked the male student staring her right back into her eyes as Coco gulped. Jaune's cold blue eyes stared right back up at her refusing to show even an inch of fear as she felt her fist began to ball up.

 

_ Easy tiger. We don't want any trouble, ok? _

"Look! I'm not saying that she  _ doesn't  _ want it, but please! Come on, let's just go back to the dorms, and we can all be friends?"

"We must fix this issue  _ now _ , Coco."

_ If we don't get her a correct fitting cage, then she could be in real pain! You don't want that for your best friend, right?  _

 

"I'm sorry!" Velvet said as she jumped!? The futa jumped up easily, going behind Coco and simply running back to her dorm!

"I love you!" Velvet shouted her legs spring her long thic futa legs carrying her as-

"Vel!? What the hell!? Are you really just going to leave me here!? With him!?" Coco shouted as-

 

"Well? Now that she's gone, do  _ you _ want to deal with this? Try it on, maybe?" Jaune asked her poking out the cage as Coco's jaw  _ dropped _ . Her bran froze her wheels ground to a halt as a  _ male _ offered her to put on a chastity cage!?

 

_ You... you... you have fucking balls the size of Glynda's breasts. _ Coco thought as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"Well? Are you going to do something about this, or do I have to?"

_ Really. Velvet is your friend, shouldn't you be the one to take this back to her? I hope that you can give it back to her or I'll have to. Now that I think about it, where is your dorm? _

 

"I... I  _ like _ you, male... no one has ever talked to me like that before. And honestly? It's  _ nice _ to have a male that can not only shoot straight with me but back it up as well." Coco said, putting a hand on his shoulder as Jaune blinked owlishly as a small smile split his face. 

 

_ Maybe Opal was wrong? Sure some futa are mean, but most of the ones in Beacon seem really nice? You know she was wrong! I have nothing to fear here in Beacon! These futas are my friends and- _

 

"So. How about we start to date?" Jaune flushed some red appeared on his cheeks as his normally stony expression turned to a small blush. 

_ Get out of here. You are such a cute one. Killer or not, all males are sluts for futa dick. _

"You want to date me? But Blake-'

'Forget about her, ok? You neem something like  _ me. _ I am the futa for you!"

"Coco... don't you have a male? Or boyfriend?"

"Like to date? Nah, I've only broken males not dated them, you know?"

"Say what now?" Jaune asked as Coco smirked.

"Oh, I meant mind breaking."

"W-what...  _ mind breaking?" _

"Oh yeah! I fucked them so much their minds literally broke!" 

"I....  _ what?' _

"Jaune, I got two and a half feet of leg thick dick. When I see a male, I like I stalk them for a bit, then   _ drag _ them back to my dorm or in public and slam my dick in their mouth or ass, fucking them for as long as I want before they are just mind broken cum dumps!"

"I... when you say mind broken cum dumps, do you mean..."

"Oh! I mean  _ literally _ mind broken! They can't even say their own names any more! let alone live in society, they get sent to the farm after that."

"The what!?"

"Oh, the farm? Not surprising you don't know what it is. Badass like you? That's the place we send mind broken males to live. They get fed and taken care of, and since they can't really focus without a dick, they get to be living condoms for any overworked futa that is single or in need of a quick fuck."

"And you did that to someone?!"

"What? Hell, no dude! I did it to  _ many _ people! I have broken sixty-nine males in my life!" Coco said proudly as Jaune fought the urge to yell  _ nice _ . 

 

"Sixty-nine!? And... and you stopped because you realized that breaking and raping people is bad, right? You want to be a better person, right?" Jaune asked as Coco paused her thick creamy chocolate eyes looking down on him with some form of confusion before she let out a long snort. 

 

"What!? Better person!? You really are funny! Ballsy, tough, funny as hell, cute enough for me, and easy on the eyes? You know what Jaune I think me and you can have a future together." Coco said, leaning down on jaune, pinning him to the wall as he let out a soft mental scream!

 

_ Get away from me! stranger danger! Stranger danger! _

Jaune thought as he saw the futa lean down her perfect pale face winking at him as she blew him a kiss. 

_ She smells so nice... like hot chocolate... SNAP OUT OF IT JAUNE! She's a rapist! And a fucking terrible person! Sixty-nine people!? That's almost a hundred people whose lives she's ruined! _

"You know I've been looking for a guy like you. Tough, smart funny? You and I can go a long way."

"Why the  _ hell _ would I ever got out without someone like you?" Jaune said his inner Spruce Willis taking over as-

_ Whap! _ Coco punched the wall next to him, scanning his face for a trace of fear in his eyes. Seeing nothing as she grinned.

_ You are perfect. _

"Coco. Let me be  _ clear _ . You are  _ not _ going to mind break anyone else do you hear me?"

"Sure think killer. Agree to be my boyfriend, and you are the only male I'll set my sights on." She hissed as-

_ If it's just me... _

"Then deal." 

"Deal," Jaune said as he glared up at Coco as she licked her lips. 

"I think you and me are going to get along  _ just _ fine." 

\-----

"And then! She licked her lips like I was just a piece of meat!" Jaune said as he looked over to the tall man next to him. Ozmah paused, letting out a massive cloud of smoke as he took a deep breath. 

 

"Like...  _ whoa _ man... that's like harsh." Ozmah said the stoned-out hippie that was for some reason living underground near Beacon took his time to take another long hit of his joint. Puffins oi this smoke as-

 

The ground broke next to him as a large multi-limbed centipede-like Grimm appeared. Taking the spent join and fetching another one for him. 

 

"Like  _ thanks _ , man. I needed that. But Jaune... that's harsh." Ozmah said as Jaune nodded. Jaune looked at the man who was somehow  _ living _ with a pair of Grimm. Jaune had never seen or even heard of the strange multi-limbed Grimm. 

 

"What do I so? Ozmah?"

"Hey, man... I think that you just have to be honest about this. You got to speak your truth and tell her what you really feel like, you know?" Ozmah said, taking another long puff of his weed. 

 

The man smiled as he let out a long swig.

"But fuck man, really? Sixty-nine? Broke sixty-nine guys?' 

"Yes! She fucked and broke almost a hundred people! Can you believe that!?" 

"Nah, man, that's... that's  _ not _ cool. Even Salem only broke forty-five guys before she and me settled down."

"Wait, who?" Jaune asked as Ozmah took another long drag looking up at the dirt ceiling as-

 

"Who what?"

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?" 

"That woman! Salem? You said Salem only broke forty-five guys?'

"Salem... Salem... that names' sound familiar."

"You just said it."

"I did?" Ozmah asked, blinking as Jaune sighed. 

"Yes. You  _ just _ said that. You said Salem had not broken that many males."

'Salem... Salem... that name sounds so familiar... why do I think I know it?" Ozamah asked as another of the strange centipedes shot out of the ground. The monster cocked it's head the red eyes  _ glazed _ over as it looked up at its master? Roommate? Whatever the hell, Ozmah was to it. 

 

"What do you think, Bary? Do you know a Salem?" The thing  _ Barry _ let out several sharp clicks of its mandibles. Clicking wildly for a second before shaking its head. 

 

"Good. Me neither." Ozmah said as the thing Barry ducked down behind the couch reappearing with a  _ fresh _ bag of Mistrali food as Ozmah gasped. 

 

"AH! Barry! You know I love this stuff! How did you find out?'

"No. Really.  _ How _ did you find it?" Jaune asked as Barry clicked three times as he fell back into the floor, burrowing under it and vanishing out of sight.

 

"Can you talk to them?"

"What? The Grimm? Hell no."

"Then, how do you communicate?"

"You gotta  _ feel _ it."

"Fucking stoner."

"Hey! Maybes Opal knows more about Salem.'

"Opal? You mean the headmistress?" 

"Hah... that's what she's doing down? Heh... I guess  _ she _ is the headmistress now. While I was the headmaster back in the day!" Ozmah said as Jaune paused blinking owlishly. 

"What... what does that mean?" Jaune said as Ozmah paused, his hazy green eyes narrowed as he paused. 

"I do not know." 

"Great... just great the stoner," Jaune said as Ozmah smirked. Jaune let out a low sigh as he saw the man lean back on his couch. Jaune sighed as he knew that he had to get out of here soon. 

"I have to find that girl."

"Futa?"

"Actually, a female. I met her in Beacon, and she was pretty nice. I think I have met her before, but I just want to make sure." 

" A female? In Beacon? Now that's strange... not impossible but strange enough." Ozmah said as Jaune waved his hands at him as he smiled. 

"See you later, Oz. I'll be back... Barry?" Jaune asked as the small centipede Grimm rose up and  _ clicked _ at him almost in a friendly manner as Oz nodded. 

 

"See you later, man! I'll be sure to look into this Opal person for you!"

"IT was Salem!" 

"Oh yeah... Salem! She's not  _ that _ tough. I could make her coo like a baby." Ozmah said the stoned out of his mind, male giggling as he leaned back in his chair and took a  _ deep _ drag of his joint smiling as Jaune left him to his own devices.

\-----

"Now,  _ this _ is amusing." Cinder said as she looked at Neo throwing a temper tantrum. Neo was one of the  _ few _ females that Cinder had any respect for. Cinder was a proud futa; she saw Females as nothing but a tally on.

 

 An  _ addition _ to the human or faunus special a remedy from a bygone era that while they could be useful would be a lot more useful if they just  _ died. _

 

Neo was an exception as a female that she respected. Neo was strong capable and more than ready and able to beat  _ any _ futa in one on one combat. Neo looked down at the chair she was reportedly stabbed in the middle of Juniors as Roman sighed.

 

"Neo! Not the  _ chair! _ I just bought that thing! And I don't want to get rid of it so soon!" Roman said as Neo ignored her best friend, older brother, father figure whatever myriad of roles that Roman played in the insufferable imps life. 

 

Cinder did not care so long as she listened to him, and that meant  _ her _ she was a skilled killer, an assassin of near-unprecedented power and efficiency. Neo was the best in the business, and Cinder would be a fool to miss it. 

 

_ Neo might be a woman, a relic from the past, and soon to be removed from life, but for now? For now, she has a use to me, and I will be damned if I don't use it for the most. _

 

Neo looked down at the couch; she was stabbing furiously with her blade. Misfortune stabbed in and out of it as she growled. 

 

_ That ass! Who does he think he is!? Talking to me like that! Touching me like that!? I'll kill him myself! _ Neo thought, stabbing it over and over again as she tore open the couch! Slashing the fabric and stuffing out like guts or intestines as- 

 

_ Ding! _ There was a small ding as Cinder paused, someone had walked into Juniors, not uncommon at this time of the day. The business belonged to the public, and there was no free use threat for males at this time, so it was not uncommon for one to get in and-

 

"Ah! There you are! I knew you could be here!" A voice said as-

"You?" Cinder said before she could catch herself. There he was Jaune Arc? The monster at the docs walked into the room. He stalked into the room, looking like some kind of monster. 

 

Jaune walked in with a thick black tank top that was barely containing the massive bulging amount of muscled hiding underneath it. Jaune walked right up to Neo, a single long sword strapped to his side, and a massive strut carried him forward. 

 

_ Well, he certainly looks the part. _ Cinder thought as Jaune stalked up to Neo and- 

 

"Wait... isn't that the guy!?" Roman hissed as Cinder nodded. She saw the male approach Neo as-

 

"Oh, fuck! N-"

"No. Let's see how this plays out. I am  _ curious. _ " Cinder said as she watched Jaune stalk out. He walked to Neo and before she could even move! Jaune caught the woman! 

 

Cinder watched on in awe as Jaune easily and effortlessly gripped one of her long thin arms that were busy hacking the chair to bits! Jaune gripped Neo easily and effortlessly disarming her. 

 

Jaune caught and  _ tossed _ her blade to the side. Jaune took down her weapon and smiled as he pulled Neo up, into his chest, and began to whisper into her ear.

 

"What's he saying to her?!" Roman hissed as Cinder looked on in rapt interest. 

 

"I don't know, but I  _ am _ curious." Cinder said as Jaune said something to Neo. Cinder had no idea what that was, but she knew that it must have been  _ horrifying _ as Neo went completely still. 

 

Going still as death as she looked up to the monster that was now slowly petting her head. 

 

"Like a cat  _ playing _ with its food." Cinder said as Jaune softly pet her head. Jaune was softly almost gently petting her head, and if there was anyone else looking at the scene, then they would have guessed that Jaune was petting her almost like an older sibling did a younger, but Cinder knew better. 

 

"He's taunting her," Roman said the male always sharper than most added in as Cinder nodded. 

"Why yes he is, that makes him either arrogant or powerful or maybe a bit of  _ both _ ." Cinder said as her eyes flashed as one way or another this night had just got  _ interesting _ . 

\-----

Neo  _ froze _ one second she was taking out her anger on the poor piece of furniture the next? Her hand was caught by an oddly weak force. Neo turned around face snarling as she prepared to slit the throat of whoever had just made the unfortunate mistake of pissing her off when she was already in a bad mood. 

 

Neo growled as she looked back and-

All the blood left her face as Neo gasped as she saw  _ him _ . Neo froze as she saw him Jaune Arc looking down at her body. Jaune stood before her as Neo let out a silent scream as she felt like the angel of death had finally returned for her. Neo let out a silent sharp scream as the monster from beacon had finally found her.

\----

"There you are!" Jaune said as he instantly smiled down at her. Jaune did it! He finally remembered where he had met this woman before!

 

"Don't try to get away. I know who you are." Jaune said his force rumbled like thunder as Neo looked up at him and whimpered. 

 

_ AH! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, don't go anywhere because I know you want to be my friend! Why does Spruce Willis betray me so!? _ Jaune thought as he looked down at Neo and did his best to smile at her. 

Jaune's natural smile had the effect that it usually had on people making Neo look like Jaune had just threatened everything she had ever loved with a painful end by fire as he sighed. 

 

_ I really need to work on how my smile affects people. I really am going to give off the wrong vibe from this. _   Jaune thought as Neo backed off. She held her hands up in the air, only managing to push them to Jaune's chest. 

 

The fake surrender motion of her hands flying up knocked her blade up as-

"Careful, you don't want to get hurt by that thing," Jaune said casually as he tossed her blade to the side. Jaune tossed Neo's blade to the side as he tried doing his best to toss the blade onto the couch that she had been stabbing beforehand? 

 

_ I wonder what the couch ever did to her? What did it do besides exist? _ Jaune thought as he began to pet Neo's head. Neo had the odd vibe of a little sister. Even if Jaune had never had a little sister or a younger sibling at all. 

 

Jaune was the oldest sibling for a reason, and he knew that a sister was going to be needed to be  _ cared _ for. Jaune rubbed the top of her head as he began to pat it. 

 

"There, there. That's all you need to do. Just calm down, it's all over now." Jaune said as he slowed delicately tenderly rubbed Neo's head, making sure she knew he was not going to attack her. 

 

Jaune rubbed Neo's head just like he did whenever one of his sisters tried to pout before him. Neo melted into his arms. Jaune knew that Neo was doing the  _ classic _ sister act and allowing Jaune to pet her. 

 

_ That or she's fucking terrified right now. But that would make her think that she has something to fear me, and that would be ridiculous! I don't scare anyone! And that's nice well I don't think I scare anyone that much besides Nora... and that's just because I don't want her to rape me that much.  _   Jaune thought as he looked down at Neo. The woman shuddered and-

 

"I know  _ what _ you are. And I know what you came to do."

_ To say thanks for me helping you up. Even if you already helped me before, I just wanted to say thanks! _ Jaune thought as Neo nodded once. She knew she was caught. 

 

_ I... I lost? _ Neo thought as Jaune picked her up! Jaune literally lifted her up and-

 

"Ok. Let me say a few things. I know that it can be awkward to talk to people. You can't just go and  _ jump _ at them in the dark! I almost cut you!" Jaune said as he rubbed Neo's head.  

Neo's legs began to kick out as- 

"Can we go somewhere private?" Jaune asked as-

_ So you want to die without the others watching? Let's do this. _ Neo thought as Jaune took her to the left. Neo led him away, pointing to the right. Jaune paused as Neo instructed him up a small flight of stairs leading-

 

"HEY! That's our room!" A voice shouted as-

"Both of you shut up before I turn you to ash. I want to see how this plays out." Cinder said as she Jaune took Neo upstairs the two despairings into the twin's room and-

 

"Ok. Now that we are here, we can- AH!" Jaune yelped as he was suddenly  _ flung _ out of the grip! Neo kicked him in his balls before she pulled back on his shirt and sent Jaune flying!

 

There was a loud  _ whap! _ As Jaune landed hard on his back. Jaune gasped and grunted in pain as his world spun. Jaune's world spun in his eyes as- 

 

"What-"

Jaune paused as a blade landed right at his neck! Jaune froze Neo landed on him, kicking aside broken in fleshlights and other broken pieces of shirts and cloth.  

 

Jaune gagged as he saw broken fleshlights, some old dried cum, and pictures of femboi of the month pinned and discarded. Neo stood before him her blade at his neck and-

 

"Huh!? What are you doing?" Jaune shouted with more emotion than he knew he could. Neo pushed her blade into his neck as she glared down at him. 

 

_ Give me one reason why I would not kill you right now. _ Neo held up her scroll and-

 

"If you kill me, I can't stop the futas in Beacon!" Jaune shouted as-

_ You... you don't like futas either? _ Her scroll shifted as Jaune paused. 

"I... No?" 

_ I don't like what they do, but judging an entire race by one group sounds like a bad idea.  _  Jaune thought as Neo paused cocking her head at him as- 

"I... I don't like what they do?" 

_ So... you don't want them to be here? _ Neo's scroll flicked as-

"I don't want them to keep walking over people! That is what I don't want! I'm tired of them being shit to people!" Jaune shouted as Neo withdrew her blade. 

_ If that is the case... let's talk... _

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Silent terror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gains a new ally in his struggle to keep sane and alive. Neo proves to be a reliable if a not fully unpredictable friend to him and soon he is slowly climbing the ladder from benevolent overlord to sociopathic tyrant all without really lifting a finger... and maybe... just maybe... if he is good enough Neo will give him an extra special reward...

Jaune blinked up as he looked at his would-be killer. The female Neo looked down at him blinking, her mismatched green and brown eyes blinked at him as he gulped.

 

"Um! So... Neo, right? You are not gonna kill me... are you?" Jaune asked nervously blinking up at Neo. The woman looked down at him her eyes not leaving his for even a second as she paused. Neo took out her scroll and began to type a message to him. Her small fingers flickered across the screen making Jaune gulp and whimper as she glared down at her possible  _ tool _ .

 

_ So. Let me get this straight. You do not like futas either? _ Neo typed as Jaune gulped. He really had to choose his next words carefully. On one hand, he hated the fact than men and to a much lesser extent women where raped by them on a nightly basis but! 

 

On the other hand, almost all of his family was futa and he loved them with a passion! So this was a very complicated sentence that he was trying to string together to not sound like a hypocrite and not get killed by Neo either. 

 

_ Spit it out. I do not have time to waste. Answer my question. Do you like futas or not? _ The female typed her eyes narrowed down to Jaune the frightened man gulped as he finally decided that not dying here and now as more important than anything else and nodded three times to her.

"No! I don't like futas! In fact, I  _ really  _ don't like the way they treat others!" Jaune said as Neo paused she looked him up and down before she put away her scroll. Neo put down her scroll before she held out her hand and began to curl her fingers.

_ Stand up. _ The woman signed as Jaune blinked.

"What?"

_ I said stand up. Stand up I want to see something. _ Neo signed again Jaune gulped nodding he stood up-

_ Whap! _

_ "AH!" _ Jaune let out a gasp as Neo punched him in his throat! Jaune let out a choked gurgled as he fell down falling right back on his ass as Neo blinked.

 

"Neo!? What was that for!?" Jaune asked as he held his neck in pain, Jaune's eyes began to water as she nodded to him.

_ Interesting. _ Neo thought as she put out her hand to him. Once more curling her fingers.

_ Again. _

"What?"

_ Again. Stand up again. _ Neo signed as Jaune gulped.

"I... ok..." Jaune said as he stood up-

_ Whap! _

_ "AH!" _ Jaune cried out as Neo punched him in his neck again! Jaune let out a pained gagging sound as he hit the floor again harder this time. Jaune cried out in pain as he whimpered.

 

"Neo!? What the hell?!"

_ Again. _ The female said as Jaune glared.

"No!"

  1. _Said. Again._



"If I stand up you'll just hit me again!"

  1. _Said. Stand. Up._



"No!"  _ Fisht! _ Jaune let out a yelp! Neo's blade touched his throat. The female held her blade as she narrowed her eyes.

 

_ Do it or I will kill you here and now. _

"Ok! Ok!" Jaune stood up this time Neo bent her knees. She jumped up a blade coming out of her heel as she launched a dragon kick aimed right at Jaune's jugular!

 

"AH!" Jaune narrowly dodged the blow! The bottom part of Neo's foot blade trickled Jaune's neck. His jugular was almost split open as her blade that cut right through his aura and made a small bit of blood flow down from it. Jaune gasped falling back before Neo landed and-

 

_ Too slow. _ Neo mouthed before punching him in his guts! Jaune let out a gasp as the air was forced out of his mouth! Jaune cried in pain as Neo's punch floored him! Jaune laded hard-hitting his head making his head spin as Neo landed before him a small grin on her lips.

 

"What's wrong with you!? What did I do to you!?"

_ Nothing. But you are weak. _ Neo signed. She looked down at him. Neo looked down at the quivering male as a perverse smile split her cheeks. Neo licked her lips as hte female began to formulate her masterwork.

 

_ Oh, you will work perfectly for me. _ Neo thought as she put her blade to Jaune's neck. The male let out a small whimper. Jaune was nowhere near as strong as she once thought. 

 

The boy had somehow made himself look to be strong and well was either one of two things. A tactical genius the likes of which Remnant had not seen since the great war. And was able to make his enemies his allies and make them do all the work for him with nothing but a convincing poker face or... or he was just an  _ idiot. _

 

Jaune was just an idiot that did not know what he had done and had only succeeded in getting this far out of nothing but dumb luck and being in the right place at the right time. And after looking at the shaking male whose body irradiated fear and cowardice but his face. 

 

_ No. You are just a lucky idiot. But like all lucky idiots, your luck is bound to run out. Unless I help you out that is. _ Neo thought before coughing she removed her blade from Jaune's neck noting the relieved sigh that left his lips as she grinned.

 

_ Ok, Jaune. Listen and listen good. You are going to do what I say. Or I am going to kill you right here and now. Do you understand me? _ Frantic nodding followed as she grinned.

 

_ Good. You are going to work with me. _

"W-work with you? What am I going to be helping you with?" Jaune asked as Neo fixed him a knowing look. She smiled at the male as she patted his head.

_ Me and you sweetie are going to be working to take the all the futas down a peg. Do you get what I am saying? Dear? _

\----

Ruby was having a  _ bad _ morning.

"So! Um! Guys! Hey! This is my girlfriend! Neo!" Jaune said the male  _ best _ friend if you asked Ruby leader smiled as a small female?! 

A female of all things sat on Jaune's lap. A small barley up to Jaune's shoulder female sat on his lap. She had long flowing brown hair, mismatched eyes a massive bust that even put Yang to shame and a figure that was  _ better _ than any futa Ruby had ever seen! 

 

Ruby's nose fumed her eyes narrowed as the  _ female _ kissed Jaune on his lips! Ruby felt her inner hatred for females that all futas knew. Ruby felt her guts  _ churn _ as she saw the woman sitting on  _ her _ male's lap.

 

It did not matter if Ruby was so far below Jaune's notice that she had no chance. Jaune was one of if the strongest first years in Beacon. Definitely the strongest male and easily one of the strongest fighters she had ever seen. 

 

_ What makes you so good!? You don't even have a dick! How are you supposed to satisfy him with just hat nasty pussy of yours? _ Ruby thought pouting as-

 

"What. The.  _ Fuck?" _ Blake hissed the cat faunus was  _ seething. _ Her claws shot out of her fingers and her fangs shot from her mouth. Her eyes narrowed into slits her body was tense and she looked like she was ready to claw the neck out of the harlot that sat on  _ her _ mate's lap.

"Um! Blake! I know that you thought-"

" _ Know. _ I Know we are dating Jaune. So tell me why a  _ female _ is on your lap right now? Pretty please? For me?" Blake asked smiling in a sickly fashion her claws digging into the kitchen table, Jaune whimpered as Neo shuffled into his lap. Jaune felt her  _ impossibly _ soft ass pushing to his dick. Jaune's dick grew hard on Neo's ass the round perfect heart-shaped ass pushed into Jaune's lap as Neo licked her lips. 

 

_ It's nothing personal Blake. Jaune just likes his women real... you know? No extra parts? _ Neo typed on her scroll as the air  _ froze. _ Every futa at the table gave Neo absolute death glares. 

 

The female weathered them all easily enough. None of the  _ things _ before her stood a chance against her in a fight. Hell even if they all ganged up on her Neo would kill them and make their bodies vanish into several barrels in the Vale harbor. 

The futas all glared at Neo. They gnashed their teeth and looked ready to attack. The only thing holding them back was the fact that they were in school and that Jaune the  _ strongest _ in their weak futa minds person at the table was going to oppose them.

 

_ I can't believe they are afraid of you. _ Neo mouthed to Jaune her new  _ lover _ was giving her a whimpering look. His dick that was not bad for a man, seven inches was not  _ small _ and Neo would admit to admiring it from an aesthetic view alone. She was not planning on letting Jaune put that in her... unless he did  _ very _ good as a toy for her that was. 

 

"Um! It's nothing personal really! I still like all of you but..." Jaune trailed off as Rin narrowed her eyes. The futa was least bothered by the presence of a female at the table. Sure Rin would much rather a female  _ not _ be at the table. 

 

Her emotional handling was far better than anyone save the Schnee at the table. She could tolerate a woman in her general vicinity, not that she liked it. She would rather Neo get as far away from her as humanly possible and never so much as look in her general direction again but she would not push the issue. 

"So... tell me Jaune... how did you and... Neo? Was it meet?" Rin asked trying her best to be the diplomatic one. The other futa in their hatred for the woman seemed to forget the fact that they were encroaching and is some of the worst-case  _ challenging _ the strongest person at the table.

_ Really. You want a female in front of them and they forget Jaune can and will break their spines and put them up on the walls if he so much as thinks they are going to be a problem. _ Rin shook her head why did she have to be the voice of reason and talk to one of  _ them _ again. 

 

"Oh! That's easy!" Jaune said as Neo's hand fell to the bottom of the table. She gripped his dick her soft silky  _ impossibly _ smooth hands gripped his dick and balls as Neo  _ squeezed _ down on Jaune's dick and balls. Making the male whimper as he began to go on the pre-rehearsed script that Neo and Jaune had worked out earlier.

 

"Um! It's really simple! I have a thing for strong women!" Jaune said as Nora coughed, the futa was  _ terrified. _ Equal parts still terrified of Jaune being her leader and her rage at a female one of the people the  _ monsters _ that had made her and Rin's childhood so hard just because they were futa. As far as Nora was concerned her hatred for females was justified and she wanted Neo  _ gone. _

 

"Women? If you like powerful women than just date a futa! Not like any of  _ them _ can even come close to us!" Nora said huffing as Neo paused. The female looked Nora dead in her eyes as her eyes narrowed.

"Ah! Ok!" Jaune whimpered as he coughed.

 

"Nora... me and Neo got into a fight. A friendly spar if you will... and after a close ah!" Jaune gasped as another small  _ tug _ against his balls and dick was put down. Neo smiled sweetly as she threatened to rip off his manhood in public.

 

"Neo... well, Neo beat me in a fight."

"Lies!" Ruby shouted before gasping, she covered her mouth as Neo let out a giggle. 

 

"She did! It's true!" Jaune said as there was an audible gasp at the table.

"She beat you!?" Ruby looked like she was going to faint. Her cheeks lost all color and-

 

"I don't want to think that it happened," Weiss said as Yang narrowed her eyes. Her dislike of Neo was much more obvious than anyone save for Blake that was barley restrained from ripping her head off.  

 

"Bullshit," Yang said flatly as everyone froze, Neo turned to look at the futa and narrowed her eyes. There was a brief moment of sparks that flew in the air as female and futa glared at the other. Both of them looked ready to kill the other, Yang looked like she wanted to punch Neo into paste and Neo looked like she was about to slice her throat.

 

"Neo... play nice!" Jaune hissed as Neo ignored him completely. Jaune was the bottom in their odd partnership. Jaune did what Neo told him to do and in return, she did not kill him outright due to his secret and get his mind broken by the many futa's that no doubt wanted to  _ train _ the uppity male that was supposedly so strong. 

 

_ Aww is something wrong blondie? Did you get upset that he chose a real woman over a freak like you? _ Neo typed into her scroll, Yang's eyes went up in a blaze of fire. She growled at Neo her hands cracking as she looked ready to rip her in two.

 

"You want to type that again midget?" For the first time since they met Neo paused, her twin eyes went wide as it was clear to all that Yang had struck a chord. The futa gasped loudly before she gripped her fists. Her hands left Jaune's dick alone and with his reproductive future momentarily secured Jaune let out a sigh of relief as-

 

"Aw... what's the matter? Did I strike a cord? Did your  _ little _ ears struggle to hear me say that?" Yang asked as Neo looked positively murderous her body trembled as Jaune felt her reach for her rapier.

 

_ Oh, goddess. She is going to kill her unless I do something! Please help me! _ Jaune thought as he gripped Neo by the waist. There was a shocked gasp that came from the female caught off guard before she could do something that Jaune would regret, and pulled down to face him. 

Jaune smiled as Neo seethed once before-

 

"Neo, baby calm down. Don't be mad at Yang, she just wants to be your friend." Jaune said and before Neo could even begin her counter Jaune pushed his lips to hers. Neo's eyes went wide as Jaune initiated a kiss. Jaune pushed his body to hers, her small soft lips that tasted of ice cream pushed into him. Jaune whimpered as Neo's hands  _ flew _ to his dick and squeezed!

 

_ It hurts! _ Jaune thought as Neo glared bloody murder into his eyes. Her hands began to twist his dick threaten to do permanent harm as-

"Enough! Get off my man or I will fucking fire!" Ruby shouted-

 

"What is the meaning of this?" The table paused again as Glynda appeared. The head futa looked down at the strange multi-colored and  _ far _ too old female before her. 

 

"Who are you and what are you doing in  _ my _ school?" Glynda asked as Neo paused, the female easily knew who Glynda was. This was not like the children before her. This was a fully-fledged battle-hardened futa adult huntress. And not someone that Neo wanted to fight in any way shape or form. 

 

"Oh! Miss Goodwitch! This is Neo! She's my girlfriend!" Jaune winced as Glynda looked at the  _ pretender. _ Opal had been blunt with Jaune and while Glynda did not fully like the idea of a male bossing futa around Jaune had shown time and time again that he was  _ far _ above the board morally and his refusal to take advantage of his futa classmates had leaned her to having some rather positive feelings for the boy.  

 

He was an idiot, that was clear. And if not for the odd facial disease he had that made him look like he was perpetually glowering he would have been broken in and raped several times by is futa friends, mainly Miss Rose or Miss Nikos would have  _ easily _ broken him in by now.  

But that had not come to pass and Mister Arc through a twist of fate now had in equal parts endeared himself and asserted his dominance over the futas around him. 

 

Glynda rubbed her temples her base instinct told her to fling the female out of the nearest wall but that was  _ not _ something that a civilized futa would do. 

 

"Mister Arc... while I can not say I approve of your choices your romantic life is one all of your own after all. But I must insist that you do  _ not _ bring your partners that are not part of this school or any hunting school into school grounds without first consulting me and getting a persimmon signed for this." Glynda said as she gave him her firmest dean look. The futa huffed once before she said her last piece.

 

"I am sorry Miss Neo? Was it? But I have to ask for you to leave." Glynda said as Neo in complete opposite to what Glynda thought nodded her head. She nodded once and stood up. Signing up to her. 

 

_ Ok. I'll leave now. Thank you for telling me. _ Glynda blinked she did not think Neo was going to be so... polite... after antagonizing the others. 

"Well... I will escort you out myself. I will  _ personally _ ensure that there are no more incidents with other futas. Please follow me." Glynda said as Neo nodded she jumped up ber massive chest that seemed to defy gravity pushed out before she turned and gave Jaune a deep kiss.

 

Glynda could hear the futa grinding their teeth as even she felt a prickle of anger seeing a female touch a male before Neo broke their kiss and blew one at him. She looked to Glynda who nodded once and began to push her out of the room before Yang decided that it was enough and launched an attack on her.

 

_ You would not win that fight, Yang. You are still young and this one is strong. _ Glynda thought before coughing.

 

"If any of you are still pent up. The combat arena will do." Glynda said as unbeknown to her and the other futas Neo and Jaune both had a small smile, or Neo did Jaune whimpered a bit as the first part of the plan was finally in place. 

\-----

"Jaune Arc! Versus Nora Valkyrie!" Glynda said as for once Jaune ran? He ran into the arena? Jaune ran almost skipped and bounced into the arena before giving Glynda a salute! The male was smiling broadly but others were fully  _ silent. _ As he stared

"NO! You can't make me! I don't want to go!"

"Nora' it's just Jaune-"

"He's going to kill me!"

"NO, he won't!" Rin said finally getting her into the area as the sobbing futa came Glynda paused as she sniffed Jaune.

_ Funny... he smells like ice cream. _ Glynda thought before she shook her head. She looked at the oddly smiling male? 

 

_ I have never seen you smile before. _ Glynda noted, Jaune never showed much emotion he literally could  _ not _ show emotion. Not with his facial disease, Jaune was literally unable to show any emotion through his face. Ot, not any amount that would matter to another human that is. 

 

"Mister Arc. Miss Valkyrie. You both will engage in a battle. The winner is the one to have their aura while the other loses theirs or drops to the red, or is knocked out of the ring or a time out. The winner can have their way with the loser for a small time. Do you understand?" 

 

Jaune nodded eagerly, licking his lips. Glynda let out a shiver, Jaune had a smile that was just... unnerving. It was wicked and curved when the male did decide to smile his lips curled up in twin sadistic edges and his entire face looked like some kind of demon or imp.

 

"I get it!" Nora said shaking with fear, Glynda knew with Jaune's semblance it would be almost impossible for her to do anything to him. Jaune's aura would with his semblance negate energy and while it still  _ hurt _ it did not move him. 

 

"Alright then... Mister Arc? Are you ready?" More rapid-fire nodding from Jaune that made Glynda feel another shiver of terror as she gulped.

"Well then..."

_ Why do you smell like ice cream? _

"Begin!" Glynda shouted backing off. Nora took the initiative already willing to just end the fight before Jaune broke her in two!

 

"I'm sorry Jaune! I didn't mean it!" Nora yelled as she attacked! Nora shot her way forward barreling like a cannonball at Jaune as she swung her hammer clear for Jaune's head!

Jaune  _ dodged _ the attack. Glynda paused her jaw dropped as Jaune  _ dodged. _ The male smiled a smug grin came over his face as he ducked the blow! Nora's mouth dropped as Jaune bent backward. Effortlessly dodging her attack as the futa gave a yelp of shock before Jaune's face twisted. 

 

A cruel and sadistic look came over his face as he bent back before drawing his sword and striking Nora in her neck! There was a harsh whacking sound as Jaune landed his attack on her! Nora screamed out as her aura flashed her front bent forward before Jaune raised his shield  _ smashing _ her in the face! There was a hard  _ whap! _ Of metal meeting flesh as  _ Jaune _ bashed Nora's face in! 

 

Jaune grinned wickedly as Nora yelled in pain! Jaune banged her face back making the futa loose the grip on her weapon. Jaune capitalized on the vulnerability instantly. Jaune gripped the back of her short hard before slashing down! The next blow stuck Nora in her neck! Her body twisted in pain as the momentum took her off her feet!

 

Nora let out a scream of shock as Jaune's knee came up hitting her in her back!

 

Nora fell, Jaune let the futa fall to the floor as Nora slammed down. She let out a yelp of pain before another whap! Filled the air! Jaune slammed his shield into the downed futa's face. Her aura flashed her aura now down to half, as Jaune began to  _ beat _ the futa. 

 

Jaune slammed his shield and sword down as her hammer clang ot the floor. Magnihild slammed down clattering to the floor as Jaune rained down on her! 

Jaune hit her face, gut, legs. Nora's fist struck out before Jaune  _ caught _ the blow. The male caught the futa's punch before twisting her wrist! There was a crack of bones as Nora let out a scream!

 

"AHH! Rin!? It hurts!" Nora shouted before Jaune's boot connected to her face shutting her up. Nora yelled out in pain as Jaune stomped her face in. Jaune stamped her face down as he grinned. Jaune landed blow after blow on her legs, face, and chest! Avoiding her dick to not stop the fight before it could finish but landing enough blows on her knees to-

 

_ CRACK! _ Something cracked as one of Jaune's more vicious shield strikes hit Nora right on her kneecap! Her aura shattered as Glynda stopped the fight.

 

"Enough! Winner Arc!" Glynda shouted her mouth dropped, her face fell as Jaune breathed in bowing once to Nora before jumping back.

 

"My leg! It hurts!" Nora said whimpering in pain, the futa's face bleed both her eyes where blacked and she spat up blood.

"Nora. Let me see." Glynda said looking down, bending down to her level as she pushed a hand down.

"AHH!"

"Oh my... Nora, it looks like your leg is broken..." Glynda said as Jaune gave a vicious look as Glynda paused.

 

"Mister Arc... you did well dismissed.  _ Now. _ " Glynda said as Jaune walked away smiling.

 

"Did you see that!?" Ruby asked her face wide the futa had  _ never _ seen Jaune fight before. She had always thought that Jaune was above fighting them but now? Jaune  _ broke _ Nora. There was no fight there was no struggle, it was a one-sided beat down as Jaune beat the futa in submission. Jaune ended the battle flawless without taking a bit of damage as-

 

"He broke her  _ leg." _ Rin hissed her magenta eyes went wide with anger as she seethed. The futa breathed in deeply her arms trembling as she blamed her own lack of action.

 

_ I should have known better. Jaune brought his lover her to show us. And we disrespected her. There is no way that a male like him would let that slide. He would look for revenge the second that he could and there was nothing that we could do! I should have stopped her when I could! _ Rin thought as Yang whistled.

"Wow... he's got some really fucking skills huh? Now I  _ want _ another fight." Yang said her eyes lighting up as she grinned.

\-----

"Neo!? We did it! You did it!" Jaune said as Neo turned from him to her. Neo smirked up at Jaune her face beaming. Neo bowed to Jaune the futa  _ finally _ blowing off the steam she had been needed to since having to play nice to those futas earlier.

_ That was perfect Jaune! I didn't think it would work that well but it did! _ Neo signed to Jaune doing a small hop and jump. The smaller female absolutely beamed at Jaune and for a second he could not help but think that she was cute.

 

_ She's adorable. Like a puppy, that was brown, white and pink in fur. And also an absolute sociopath that wanted to kill every living thing that did not see the world the way that it saw it. _

"So! What do we do now?"

_ Now? Now we go for the rest. _ Neo signed as Jaune gulped.

"What do you mean the rest?" Jaune asked laughing a bit as Neo grinned...

\-----

_ Whap! _ The sounds of flesh breaking flesh filled the air through the speakers. A pair of light brown hands gripped the scroll tightly as a small hushed breath left a mouth.

_ Winner! Jaune Arc! _ The head dean for Beacon Glynda said as Ciel took a deep breath of air.

"I have it... I found him." Ciel said as she looked at the screen, Ciel had once been disillusioned to thinking that it was fake, that it was a hopeless ideal that a male could beat a futa. She had convinced herself  _ refusing _ to hope against hope to be able to finally find someone that could not only protect her would be able to help her with the project she was working on.

"I can't believe it. I finally have you." Ciel said as-

 

"What do you have, friend Ciel? Did you find a new friend for us to play with?" Penny asked the robot now spoke through her reconstructed head. Ciel had only been able to piece together the hands, face, and eyes of Penny. The rest of her had been too damaged by futa cocks to be able to reproduce without a  _ complete _ reconstruction of Penny and that would take weeks, months if not years for her to do. 

 

"I have him Penny... the one that is going to put me on the map." The female gulped as she pressed a button on her console, in a second there was a soft green beep from the scroll. The scroll linked to her personal computer blinked as it approved her transfer to the Atlas housing in Beacon as a transfer student. 

 

Normally such privilege was reserved for futas but since the general was being sympathetic towards her he had allowed her to have additional privileges for the time being. Ciel had her class rank upgraded to tier one, making her for the time being having the equal rights of a futa but only for some time.

 

"I have three days at most. After that, I don't have anything to keep me safe. I have to do this if I ever want to be safe from them." Ciel said as Penny blinked.

 

"Safe from who friend Ciel? Who is trying to harm you?" The disembodied head asked blinking curiously. Penny did not know who would want to hurt Ciel, or even who could hurt her. Ciel was her friend and a great person! And all the futa here in Atlas where friend and the males almost never spoke to her! 

 

_ I mean I know she wants a male to talk to but she is too shy! I wonder if she will allow me to strip her later so she can show more skin? I know the atlas weather is cold but I think that will call all the eyes! _

 

"Your milkshakes bring the boys to your yard after all," Penny said as Ciel blinked owlishly.

 

"What?" Ciel asked as Penny blink twice.

"Nothing... Nothing friend Ciel nothing." Penny said smiling as Ciel nodded.

"Ok? But that is not what we are talking about now. Penny, we have to leave."

"Oh! A trip? Where are we going?"

"To Vale."

"Oh! A new place! I hope we make new friends there!"

"Penny we are going there to  _ only _ make one friend. And we have to make sure that he likes us." Ciel said shoving her small amount of personal effects into her small bag. Ciel being an orphan had little money or financial options, so her entire worldly possessions bought of her military salary easily fit into a small carry on bag.

 

"We are going to Vale to find someone called Jaune Arc," Ciel said as Penny paused.

 

_ Searching... Searching Vale database. Arc. Family. Old-line of huntresses. Known for powerful futa huntress saving many lives against Grimm. Also proponents to the kind free use law. Mother heads male positivity party in the council.  _  Penny blinked and she did not expect that.

 

"Friend Ciel. I have found something interesting about the political interest of Jaune's family." Penny said as Ciel picked her up. Her few remaining robotic parts that her friends had left intact after using her body  _ with _ her consent mind you for stress relief had been put in before her head. 

 

Penny saw Ciel paused as she put her hands and the beginning of her ankles that had suffered less than normal into them.

"And that is? I don't really care about his family's political orientation. I can tell that he is at the minimal anti futa or free use, and at the most..." 

 

Ciel paused she looked around even in the sanctum of her own room that was barely more than the abandoned workshop that Ironwood told her she could live in after some  _ teasing _ incidents at her old dorm had occurred after the loss of Penny. 

 

Ciel took a deep breath she knew that she did not have any  _ legal _ reasons to fear what she had to say but still. The last thing she needed was a futa to overhear her and put her on even more of a shit list than she was one.

"I think he might be a member of the  _ male rights party." _

 

"AH!" Penny gasped even though she knew that Futa did not take kindly to that party. Mainly males and females that banded together with a minimal amount of political clout to obstruct the futa dominated political sphere their members where social pariahs and ostracized at the best of times and to even say the name was to invite misfortune or much worse onto you.

 "Friend Ciel you should not say that name! You know what can happen to you if you say that out loud!"

"Know yes but do I care Penny? I, I mean  _ we _ have lost everything we have here in Atlas. I never had anything, to begin with, and now? Now I don't have anything to do now either. I-"

"You have  _ me _ friend Ciel. I will always be here for you. I have always been with you and I don't plan on leaving your side in the foreseeable future!" Penny smiled with an odd childlike innocence as Ciel paused. 

"I know that Penny, but I  _ built _ you. Your life begins because I knew that you could be something I would be and am proud of."

"Thank you, friend! But why leave for that? If you just want to meet a new friend we can always take to the males here in Atlas! Right?" 

"No Penny, it is not that simple. We have to meet Jaune and make him  _ want _ to see things our way."

"What makes Jaune so special friend?" Penny asked as Ciel put her head in the bag zipping it up as she took a deep breath.

"Because Jaune is the  _ only _ one that can put those monsters in their place."

"What monsters?" Penny's muffled voice said as Ciel left. 

 

\----

"Opal, I think we have an infiltrator." Glynda's voice rang out as Opal winced. The sounds of breaking bones and blood flying filled her ears as she watched  _ him _ . 

 

"He was supposed to be weak, you  _ saw _ him. There is no way that Jaune could pull that off... this is impossible." Opal said as she narrowed her eyes. She tried to look for a way to get around it. She looked for some way to explain what she was seeing but there was no way to describe it as anything else besides what it was.

 

Jaune was  _ tearing _ his opponents apart. The male had been breaking the futas that Glynda put against him. Jaune had even triumphed against Pyrrha Nikos and this was gaining him  _ notice. _

 

Media outlets heard about this and all through Vale rumors of the invisible male had spread, although in Mistral these were harshly paid down as just rumors Opal was already planning. 

 

_ There is no way that they would allow the public know of a male beating futas in a fight. Especially a futa like that, they are far too traditional for that. _

 

"Opal. Ma'am, what do we do? I don't know what to do... Jaune is not what we thought. He is doing  _ things _ to the futas his classmates, his  _ friends _ in the arena that not even the four years could do. He's doing moves and styles, hell even his own  _ teammates _ are not safe from his wrath! He broke Miss Valkyries' legs not once but twice! Each leg! In a different position to make sure that it would take longer to heal the next time it was broken!"

"I... that is most unfortunate," Opal said taking a sip of her coffee her eyes narrowing down on the screen something was wrong. 

 

She could not put her finger on it but her hairs were raised on their ends. 

_ Something is wrong. I know this is not right. _

"This is not adding up," Opal said as she leaned in and put her hands below her chin. She put her elbows on her desk as she glared. 

 

_ He has the strength to do this but in the first few weeks, he could not even defend himself properly. Sure he might have been lying but I highly doubt that. I have been around a long time and think that I can tell a liar when I see one. And as far as I know, he is no liar. _

 

"He does not act consistently."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about this. The way he fights, the way you fight is based on how you act, in most cases nine out of ten times your daily actions and behavior can dictate and be reflected in your fighting style."

"Ok... what does that mean ma'am?" 

"It means that someone that fights with that level of sadism does not just turn it off. It also does not fit for someone like him especially with  _ his _ family to have that level of hatred to futa's." Opal pulled up a file on her scroll. Juniper Arc, shadow councilor of Vale. Open member of the  _ Kind _ free use group and a secret member of the male rights organization. 

 

"His mother is a councilwoman."

"What? She is? And she  _ let _ her son go to Beacon!?" Glynda gasped she had not given much thought to kids, and she hoped to find a nice male to share a life with after she retired.

 

_ I never thought I would have children, but if I had a male I would never allow him to go to someplace like Beacon! He would only leave the house with an escort from me or his sisters and would be married to a futa of my choice! _

 

"Yes. Juniper."

"Her?!"

"Yes. And this is where things get strange. There is  _ no _ way that he could get that type of training by himself. And from what I have found out? His mother has in no way shape or form trained him. That means he has either gotten top of the line training in combat and action on the side."

"Or has he learned it in his time here?"

"In three months? You will excuse my skepticism." Opal said rolling her eyes as Glynda gulped.

 

"Should... should I try to make plans for him?"

"Normally yes, but the strongest thing is his actions out of the arena. Kind, generous and helpful. This is not the same sadist that I have seen. Unless he is  _ very _ good at acting and thrives on mental manipulation."

"I don't think that is the case." 

"Neither do I... so until then? We investigate."

\----

"Fuck! OFF!" Yang said as she punched again, Jaune  _ dodged _ her attack just as she was about to land it. The male winked at her as infuriatingly silent in the fight as he always was. Jaune ducked the attack and moved under her. Yang saw his blade flash out just in time to move her leg back.

 

"Oh no, you don't! Not like this!" Yang hissed turning only for Jaune's blade. It hit her in her sides her aura already dangerously low as Jaune's blade connected for the tenth time in the last few minutes. Yang grunted her side flaring up in pain as she sent another hook in his general direction.

 

"Will you just let me kill you!?" She asked as jaune ducked under her attack the male moved in an impossibly liquid-like fashion. Dodging into and somehow beneath her buckshot to slash up! Jaune's blade almost took her right in the chin. Yang ducked back at the last possible second getting her lower chin slashed her aura flared up as she bucked back!

"AH!" Yang felt the blow as soon as Jaune hit her. As Yang had moved her back she had just opened up her stomach. Her gut was slammed by Jaune's shield her aura going into the red as-

"FUCK OFF!" Yang's hair glowed red, she grabbed his arm and  _ yanked _ him over-

 

_ So light. _ Yang thought as Jaune was surprisingly light? Even for a male, Jaune had much less weight than what was possible or even healthy as- 

"AH!" Jaune paid her back two-fold, Yang took a kick to her face for her brief pause Jaune roundhouse kicked her knocked her aura down as-

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda shouted as Jaune backed out wriggling out of Yang's grip as he bowed. 

 

Jaune bowed to Yang as silent in a fight as ever. As Yang lost she fell back and cursed loudly.

"Fucking hell. I lost again." Yang hissed as she looked down, Yang felt Jaune stare at her and she shivered. Something was different in Jaune, normally he never showed much emotion. He was like a brick wall. 

"You fought well Miss Xiao-long-" Glynda's words hit one ear and left the other. Yang looked down not knowing how but that... 

 

_ You are not Jaune. Not the Jaune I know. _ Yang thought as she glared at him. Jaune walked back to the lockers not even bothering to talk or listen, as he walked hs sauntered back shaking his hips as his somehow flatter ass pushed out. Yang narrowed her eyes before-

 

"The fuck?" She said as she looked down. There in her palm was hair? 

"How did?" Yang asked as she looked down there were several strands of long brown and green? Hair? 

 

"Who are you?" Yang asked as she gripped the hair that seemed to be a futa or females?" 

\----

NEo was  _ actually _ making a friend. Hell Neo had  _ made _ a friend.

_ Cheers! _ Neo signed as she tapped a beer to Jaune. The male gulped toasting his new friend in her apartment in Vale. Jaune had  _ earned _ the right to be in the same room as Neo and not be on his feet or in a corner making orders for food that she did not share. Mainly ice cream but now? Now Jaune was on her couch, her  _ very _ comfortable pure white couch that looked to be made of pearls. Jaune sank a bit into the couch as Neo licked her lips. 

 

"Neo! I.. I don't want to be that guy, but don't you think you are being a bit  _ mean _ to the futa's?" Jaune asked, taking a sip of the beer and wincing. It was bitter and had a semi sour taste to it. Jaune gagged a bit as he groaned. 

 

Jaune let out a whimper as he slurped down the beer Neo downed her entire glass in one shot and gasped loudly, crunching up the beer can in one hand before effortlessly tossing it halfway across the room hitting one of the trash cans and making a perfect shot.

 

_ Nope! Not at all! Those damn rapists have it coming! And after this? I don't think they will ever have the nerve to talk shit again! _ Neo said opening another tall green bottle of Vacuo Ale and downing it all in one go. Neo gulped down the beer as Jaune nodded.

 

"Ok but... some of them are on my team... and it's making it a bit awkward having to be in a room with the people I just broke half of their limbs... although Pyrrha seems happy that I or you broke her arm-"

 

_ She's a fighter. She knows how to take a beating. I'll give her that. The young one Ruby cries well. I liked it when I broke her arm and she really called for her mommy! _

 

"Ruby is nice! Kind of! She still wants to be my friend-"

_ Whap! _ A beer can hit Jaune's head as he gasped.

 

"Ow! Hey Neo! What was that for!?" Jaune hissed as Neo  _ moved _ . Neo teleported to him, the woman standing over Jaune suddenly as Neo appeared there was a deep red blush on her face as her hips swayed back and forth. 

 

Neo licked her lips as her eyes narrowed down on Jaune was what he could only describe as a hungry gaze looked down on him. 

Neo purred as she signed drunkenly at him. Her fingers making lazy pantomimes in the air as she began to grind her hips into Jaune's face. 

 

_ You have been a good puppy. I think you need a treat. _ Neo signed shaking her enticing wide feminine hips, wrapped in tight form-fitting black brown jeans as Jaune let out a gulp.

 

"What do you mpghgh!?" Jaune gasped as Neos' sex appeared on his face as Neo jammed him into her pussy! Jaune never got a sound off as he found his face pushed into a small  _ puffy _ tight pink pussy! Neo pushed Jaune's face into her sex her drunken hands already magnifying her impressive strength that put a futa to shame as the female shoved his face into her pussy. 

 

Jaune gagged, as he felt the tight pussy juices slide over his face. Jaune never thought that his first time with oral sex would be with a vagina, Jaune like most males thought the first time they gave oral sex they would be gagging down a dick that was longer than his arm and maybe as thick if not thicker down his mouth!

 

Jaune whimpered as his tongue stuck out on instinct, Jaune's tongue shot out of his mouth into her snatch, the pussy shook as Jaune put his tongue into her. Neo let out a whimper of pleasure as Jaune was not that bad for eating her out! Neo pushed her hips back into Jaune's face her hands  _ gripping _ Jaune's short blonde hair as his slim tongue pushed into her pussy.

 

Neo let out another whimper as Jaune's thing but surprisingly talented tongue shot out inside her. It was not the first time Neo had someone please her down there, Neo was no virgin but she had long ago tried and mastered her kinks in her relationship. 

 

Neo groaned as she pushed her hips forward Jaune's hands shot out and gripped her knees. Jaune gripped the back of her knees as Jaune began to pull her into him. 

 

Neo hummed allowing Jaune's mouth to explore her pussy as he began to get more comfortable eating her out. Jaune's tongue was a virgin and this was the first time he ever had to please a woman with his mouth but Jaune ate Neo like it was the tenth time. Neo paused as Jaune's tongue shot deeper into her cunt, her pussy leaked out its love juices as Jaune devoured it. Neo groaned her drunken mind not sure how Jaune was so good at eating her out but she was  _ loving _ every moment. 

 

Neo let out a sharp intake of air as somehow by some kind of miracle Jaune made her cum?! Neo did not know if it was the alcohol flowing into her system, the feeling of superiority of finally beating down futas or the fact that Jaune was a natural in eating her but she came hard on his face. 

_ Take this! _ Neo thought as she pushed his face into her snatch. Neo pulled his face deeper into her pussy. Her hands  _ laced _ into his hair as she pulled him in deeper and deeper. Jaune let out a pained groan his own dick hard as a rock and aching to be let out of his pants. 

 

Neo did not even  _ bother _ to get close to his dick, Jaune's pleasure a non-factor for hers. She was never one to really consider the pleasure of another unless Neo  _ really _ liked them and even if Jaune was rapidly climbing up onto her favorite non-Roman people list he still had a decent amount of climbing to get to before he was that good. 

 

_ Fuck he's good! Where did you learn how to use that tongue? _ Neo thought panting her legs turning weak as Jaune devoured her snatch. 

 

His tongue slid in and out even with her hands forcing an iron like vice grip on his head, Neo's pussy was still separated from Jaune, he took his mouth off her pussy kissing her tight pulsing folds, doing his best to bring back his limited knowledge of sex to search for her clitoris and  _ suck _ on it hard. 

 

Neo responded to his efforts by squealing internally, her legs shaking with pleasure the love for being eaten out and the force of Jaune's mouth that somehow and without Neo giving him the bases of directions Jaune had found her G spot, sucking on her clit making her legs shiver. 

 

Neo's mouth rolled open as a second more violent orgasm overtook her. She went cross-eyed as Jaune's dick poked out noticeably from his jeans. 

Neo did not even look down, but on instinct moved her foot and  _ stepped _ down on the cock.

 

Jaune let out a whimper as Neo began to step on his dick, making sure that she put her foot down on his cock. taking her foot and squishing his dick under her weight, making Jaune whimper through her cunt as she licked her lips.

 

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Neo broke the contact, she grinned a dark predatory smirk as she mouthed to him. Jaune had  _ barely _ learned how to read mouths but he had been around Neo to know her well enough to know exactly what she meant.

 

_ We are going to fuck. _ Neo mouthed to Jaune. The female licked her lips her still soaking sex glistening as she jumped back. Neo jumped off the couch before pointing to the bedroom.

 

_ In. Now. Wait for me to get back and don't leave the bed. _ Neo instructed Jaune nodded dumbly, following her to the room. Neo ran into the bathroom before slamming the door shut as she went to get ready. Leaving Jaune panting on the bed as he whimpered.

 

"Oh, Goddess! I'm going to have sex!?" Jaune gasped he ripped his pants off his seven inches of dick hard as a rock. Jaune couldn't believe it! He was going to have sex and he was going to be doing the fucking!?

 

"Sure Neo is probably going to be on top. And she is going to want to do all of the work for me but really! I get to use my dick!" Jaune smiled so much that he thought he was going to burst!

 

Most men would be resigned to only using their dick to breed if they had a futa, and the idea of a female that they could keep was beyond most. Jaune gulped as he wondered if he could perform, the memories of her cunt  _ latching _ down to his tongue, her impossibly tight pussy lips slammed down to his tongue, Jaune thought for a second that his tongue might be cut off! And if that was on his tongue? Jaune could only  _ imagine _ how his dick would feel if it was allowed entry into her most sacred of places. 

 

"I don't know how she tasted like ice cream but she did." Jaune wondered as-

 

The door to the bathroom opened, Neo stepped out. The five foot six woman with breasts that were even bigger than Yang stalked out. Neo stood naked fully from the waist up.

 

Her breasts hung low and heavy off of her chest, and her nipples, the perfect pink mountain tops stood out defiantly as Neo licked her lips-

 

"You are beautiful-" Jaune began to say as his eyes looked down her perfectly toned chest. Neo had a legit twelve-pack of abs. A massive muscled stomach and a foot and a half of thick pink dick sticking out-

 

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as there was a dick!? Neo had a dick on her waist!? Neo was wearing some type of harness with a massive thick pink cock that had a triple colored head and an odd base at the end of it that Jaune could only describe as a massive  _ knot _ on the end. 

Jaune blinked once twice as-

 

"What's that for?" Jaune asked his mouth hanging open as Neo licked her lips. Grinning at Jaune as she saw the shock and then fear began to dawn and spread over his face as he looked down and choked.

 

_ What? You didn't think I was actually going to let you fuck me... did you? _ Neo singed licking her lips as Jaune let out a slow whimper as Neo began her advance...

\-----

"So! Jaune how did your night go?" Weiss asked the futa still doing her best to win over the male before her. Weiss was  _ still _ not able to look Jaune in the eye. No one wanted to talk about it but the fact that during their fight  _ she _ had cum during Jaune's beat down of her did not bode well to her popularity and the rumors spreading over the internet were doing her no favors on the matter.

 

"I... it was ok... I spent it with Neo..." Jaune said whimpered his body hurt, his body  _ really, really _ hurt. Jaune did not know if he would ever walk again. Jaune's ass felt like it had been broken. Neo had  _ not _ been easy on him and was not a true believer in lubrication apparently. 

_ And here I thought maybe I could do some fucking. _ Jaune thought sadly as he looked forward. Jaune did not know if he was ever going to really use his dick for anything that was not putting a baby into someone but he had hope!

_  I can make this work. I don't know how but I will make this work! _ Jaune thought as-

"So! What did you do with your... girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked her voice tense, the champion futa had  _ decided _ that Jaune was going to belong to her. Not only had she been beaten by a male Jaune knew how to split his life in two. 

Jaune did not just think that because he was stronger than the futas that he was better than them. And he continued to be the nice caring compassionate leader out of the arena that he had always been.

_ You are going to be my husband whether you like it or not.  _ She thought as-

 

"We had sex," Jaune said coughing once, Neo had made it  _ clear _ to him that he was to tell every futa what had happened between them, and that he was to spare no energy in telling others about it. And the sudden gasp and the lack of air in the table made him wince.

_ Oh hell, I fucked up. _

 

"You had sex? With... a female?" Pyrrha asked her head cocking to the side as Rin elbowed her. The magenta eyed futa still had not recovered from when Jaune had given her a black eye that did not seem to want to go away.

 

Rin had one eye wrapped in healing cloth and the other was barely working as she winced.

"That is  _ nice _ Jaune. It is lovely that you and Neo had sex. Did you two use protection when you did it? Or do you want to have a child with her?" Rin asked she had  _ longed _ to learn to show Neo the respect she deserved. Jaune would tolerate her and more importantly Nora's Nora ness so long as she and Nora treated his lover with the given respect she deserved.

"Um... no... there was really no chance of her being knocked up last night..." 

"Really? Was it a safe day?" Rin asked smiling as-

"No, she pegged me." There was another blast of silence at the table as every futa even Rins' mouth dropped.

 

"Did... did I say something?" Jaune asked as every futa looked at him like he had just cursed the goddess herself.

"She did  _ what?!" _ Ruby asked her twin fists slamming down onto the table! The futas silver eyes shot open ass he began to quake. Jaune had never seen Ruby mad let alone  _ furious. _

Her silver eyes shone with anger, her eyes narrowed onto Jaune like he was the devil herself as she growled.

 

"You lost your first time to a female?!" Ruby shouted as Jaune nodded. 

Jaune blinked at Ruby the futa looked like a nice cross between infuriated and horrified. Jaune looked at the futa as she began to cry!? Twin lines of tears came out of her eyes as she gripped her knuckles so hard that her aura was activated by it.

 

"How could you!?" Ruby shouted her voice choked and hoarse. Jaune did not know what the hell Ruby was so upset about, he knew that Ruby did not like Neo no futa  _ liked _ a female but to cry over him being pegged!? That was a bit much!

 

"Um... how could I do what?"

"Get pegged?! For your first time! Jaune that was your ass’s first time!"

"And? Was that a problem that I got pegged?" Jaune asked his face as flat and neutral as it always was, but even now Ruby senses the odd tone of confusion that came from his mouth. 

"What is the problem!? What is the  _ problem!? _ Jaune! Your ass's first time is special!"

"It is?" Jaune asked blinking confusingly as Ruby nodded.

"Yes! Yes, it is! It's supposed to be special! You don't just lose it to some toy!? You are supposed to let a futa fuck you!"

"Hey! Ruby! Language!" Yang said as Ruby ignored her sister, Ruby looked at Jaune ignoring everything else as she balled her fist. 

 

"You! You let a  _ toy! _ A toy feels the best thing ever!? You let a toy that can not even appreciate the fact that it is getting your most important gift take your first time?! When you have dicks all around you that could actually enjoy it?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted before she gasped!

 

"I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!" Ruby whimpered her left leg had  _ just _ gotten out from the cast that Jaune had put her in later. Ruby did not know what made Jaune go from passive to active but when he got into fighting Jaune made sure they knew he was  _ not _ to be trifled with. 

 

"OW! My head! That hurts!" Jaune paused as he knew that sound. Jaune  _ thought _ that Neo's  _ many _ beatdowns of Carlisha would have made her learn to  _ not _ bother Velvet but it looked like the futa was still being a dick. 

 

"You know what? I don't like this." Jaune said as he stood up. Every futa at the table backed up a bit. None of them wanted to challenge the male that had been beating them into the first as he stalked over to the bullies.

"Look at the freak!" Carlisha shouted as Jaune walked up. The other futas saw him coming most of them still had casts or slings up on the form when Neo had beaten them half to death but they did not notice him until too late.

 

"Oh shit!"

"Boss!  _ HE _ is here!" One of them said as Jaune stalked over Carlisha turn sas she saw him and gasped.

 

"Oh fuck me!" The futa let go of Velvet. The bunny faunus hit the floor just as she let out a yelp of pain! 

 

"Ow!" Velvet whimpered as she hit the floor. She looked up at Jaune before she instantly scampered behind him. She knelt behind the male she towered over as she whimpered. 

 

"Jaune! Help me!" Velvet hissed as Jaune glared at Carlisha, Neo had taught him how to at least  _ look _ tough. Jaune glared up at Carlisha he knew that she was scared of him and now he was going to put that fear to work for him.

 

"Carlisha. What the hell did  _ I _ tell you about messing with Velvet?" Jaune asked as Carlisha gagged, the futa took a step back as she put up two hands.

 

"Who! Jaune! My guy! My male! You don't know what you are talking about! Me and Velvet are! We are just good friends you know!? We are just being friends!" She said as she backed away from her. She did not know what she had done! Jaune did not like faunus  _ that _ much! He chose a human female over Blake so apparently-

 

"Look and  **LISTEN** To me Carlisha. Velvet is  _ my  _ friend. You are not going to hurt  _ my _ friend. And if you  _ ever _ hurt her again you are going to regret it ok? Do you understand me?" Jaune hissed doing his best Neo look up at her as she let out a whimper.

 

"Yes! I get it!"

"Yes, what?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Good! Now get out of here!" Jaune hissed the futa's left as-

"I love you." Velvet said her eyes wide her brown eyes watering as her skirt tented up.

 

"Um... thank you?" Jaune said as he backed off he did not know what Velvet was looking up at him with watering eyes but-

 

Jaune felt the shadow fall, Jaune felt the shadow fall behind him as twin hands wrapped around him. Jaune felt Blake put her arms behind her as- 

"You are  _ mine _ ." Blake hissed as she breathed into Jaune's ear. The futa pulling him close into her as she grinned as Jaune felt his hairs go up and a shiver run down his spine as he felt that his luck had  _ finally _ run out. 

  
  



End file.
